White Metals One: Silver
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: First story A girl gets a Yami at the worse possable point in her life, what happens when she meets Yugi Co. SetoJou Others including BakuraOC hinted
1. Yamis and Portals

C. Authoress: Hello.

Yu-Gi-Oh! cast : Hello from us too.

C. Authoress: Why are you here?

Yugi : Well everyone else talks to us so why not you.

C. Authoress: Thank you! I wasn't sure if I would fit in here.

Joey: Your crazy right?

C. Authoress: Yup!

Tristan: Then you'll fit in.

Seto: And don't worry about Flames. Their just from small minded people.

Tea: Why are you being so nice?

Seto: Well...*Holds up a bag of marshmallows*

C. Authoress: Don't worry any flames I get you can have to roast those.

Joey: Can I have some?

Seto: No mutt!

C. Authoress: Be nice you two, your the Yaoi pairing.

Seto & Joey : WHAT!!!

C. Authoress: *Runs from Seto & Joey* BTW I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mokuba: You've forgotten the full summery.

C. Authoress: Oh yeah, Okay. *Deep breath*

What if Yami had tried to use the powers of the Shadow Games before he sealed them to save the life of his friend? And now in the present time a young girl has found the item her soul was sealed in.

Yami: This isn't *another* I met my old girlfriend and fall in love all over again is it?

C. Authoress: No.

Yami: Good.

C. Authoress: Why? I've read a few of those stories and their good.

Yami: *Glowers and glances at an oblivious Joey (Who was looking for C. Authoress with Seto but hadn't seen her yet).*

C. Authoress : Ooookay -_-;;....Back to the summery.

This girl has been though something so traumatic that she's blocked if from her memory and doesn't even know she has a Yami. So what will happen when She meets Yugi and Ryou.

Oh and did I mention that Joey and Seto get together?

Joey: There she is.

Seto: Get her!

Author: Ahhh! *Starts running again.*

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

THE WHITE METALS 

SILVER.

PROLOGUE : YAMI'S AND PORTALS

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

IN SOUTH WALES.

A young girl with red hair ran down the passageway she was being chased and if she get caught she would be killed.

It wasn't fair! She had only just been realised from her item, whatever is was. The light from the ceiling lamps reflected silver and gold off the band on her arm and her watch as she pumped her new body's legs for speed. It was a weak body she was going to get caught and she didn't have enough power when it came to the powers of the shadow game.

Then again the attacker was already part shadow. She had tried to use the item when it wasn't meant for her. It might work.

She turned to face the murder. A third eye burned weakly in her forehead she head both hands before her she couldn't breath right and sweat pored down her face.

The body she was in had weak lungs, they was burning.

The murderer still approached, face a mask of madness, the reason the Millennium Items were usually so well guarded, But her existence was known by only one person. Whom must be dead by now. So it had fallen into the hands of the wrong person and that person was the mad killer now. Determined to get the item back.

The way to the shadow realm opened and the murder fell in, pulled in by the darkness that was part of her now. She fought it, the long manicured nails clawing the air inches in front of the Yami's face, be for being sucked into the shadow realm. It would have been imposable task for the weak Yami is it hadn't been for the fact she already had a hold on the person thanks to them holding her item for months.

The Yami fell to her knees gasping for breath, searching the memory of the owner of this body. Her true other half. She needed to find out what to do now...

*******************************************************************************

IN JAPAN

Ryou stirred in his sleep, and expression of pain on his face. He tossed and turned before finally waking up. The ring on the bed side table was glowing the points waving crazily. He looked at it sleepily. All the points but one dropped the one left pointed west.

Ryou frowned. He'd have to tell Yugi about this, tomorrow at school. 

He dropped back to sleep.

Ryou's body woke up again. But it wasn't Ryou in control.

Bakura picked up the ring and smiled evilly. So another item had been activated. That might mean a new Yami, he would prefer it if there wasn't but there was a slim chance of that. He studied the ring. The item was far, far way. That wasn't going to stop Bakura from getting it, he would just have to be patient, see if Yugi had sensed it too. And he couldn't let Ryou remember to tell him. The fool was asleep in his soul room it was easy to wipe his memories of the night, if he had stayed awake it would have been a different matter.

Bakura got out of the bed and walked out onto the landing. He wasn't going to like this. Then again, Ryou was the one who was going to have to put up with the pain, and it would keep Ryou from thinking about the ring.

He'd be to busy trying to figure out how he fell down the stairs instead...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Bakura: I got to beat up Ryou with no one knowing about it? Great!

C. Authoress: Don't worry he'll pay for it....I hope.

Yami: Why isn't Yugi in this part?

C. Authoress: Because....well...he's not my Fav

Yami; WHAT?

C. Authoress. I like him really but Ryou Bakura is my fave...don't worry there'll be more Yugi.

Yami: There'd better be.

C. Authoress: Eek!

Yugi: Yami please stop threatening the Author.

Yami: Fine. *Crosses arms.* 

Yugi: Please review.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Welsh Girl

C. Authoress: Hello Again!

Seto: Are you on a sugar high again?

C. Authoress: Nope, I THREE Reviews!

Seto: Any flames?

C. Authoress: No and don't encourage them.

Seto: But I want roasted marshmallows!

C. Authoress: Do you want me to make one of the parts with you and Jou into a full lemon?

Seto: NO!

Y.Bakura: Don't worry she can't write lemons, she's got as far as a lime I think.

C. Authoress: Doesn't stop me from practicing.

Steo: *Gulp*

C. Authoress: Anyway thank you to MagiA, Domesticated Freedom and Lynn-Chan

Yami: Is Yugi in this chapter?

C. Authoress: Yes the story is told mostly from his point of View, now I have to tell you.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Er non for this chapter but this is were I'll put warnings for Seto and Jou, even in I can't write lemons.

Yami: Why Welsh?

C. Authoress: I don't see anyone else putting a Welsh OC in Yu-Gi-Oh! (Which I don't own.) So I thought I'd try it. At least it's original.

Yami: There's no welsh OC's because it takes place in Japan you baka !!

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

THE WHITE METALS.

SILVER.

CHAPTER ONE : THE WELSH GIRL.[/b]

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

TWO WEEKS LATER

Yugi's first lesson of the day was English. Class started as normal. Yugi was sitting at the front of the class. Tea was behind him the seat next to her, which was empty now, would usually be held by Ryou Bakura. He was in hospital for a check up. He had sprained his ankle badly two weeks ago. 

Behind her were Joey and Tristan. Seto was absent to. He had gone after getting a phone call two weeks ago. He had returned last week, in such a bad moon that now one dared approach him. And now he had left again for a business meeting. The class filled the room, only the seat next to Yugi's didn't belong to anyone.

It wouldn't remain unclaimed for long.

The teacher walked in a young nervous looking girl trailing behind. She had elbow length red hair tied back with a green band. She wore black armband on her left arm.

"Class we have a new student. I hope you will all make her feel very welcome here." The teacher said. "Everyone this is An Vet."

"Hello." She said slowly. "I am glad to be here."

"If you can just take the seat next to Yugi Moto."

Yami inside his soul room took notice hearing Yugi's name.

/What's going on?/

/New student./ Yugi explained. Yami lost interest again.

An nodded and sat down. The teacher then told them to work in pairs. Yugi was going to work with Tea when the teacher suggested that the new girl could work with him.

Yugi nodded and turned to An

"How are you at English?"

[I'm British, Welsh to be exact. So it's my first language. I don't know why the teachers are making me take it.] An said in English. Yugi blinked. He had understood 'first' 'don't know' and 'teachers'.

An repeated what she said in Japanese for him.

"Oh...you can still help me though"

An nodded. "I guess we had better follow the sheet." An said. [Hello.]

[Hello how you?]

"You forgot the [are]." An corrected. [I'm fine. How are you?]

[I am fine. Thank you.] Yugi answered.

An looked at their sheet for what topic to talk about. [What do you do in your spare time.?]

[I play...] Yugi shrugged. [I play games.]

[Do you play card games or computer games?]

Yugi didn't understand the question. An repeated it in Japanese for him. 

"Card games."

An nodded. [I play card games, but not 'Duel Monsters'.]

Yugi's eyebrows shot up. [Why not?]

[I keep losing.] An shrugged and looked at the sheet again. [Whom do you live with?]

[I live in a shop with my grandfather, you?]

[I live with my Uncle in his shop too.]

Yugi was about to ask what shop, that was if he could remember the correct English words when the teacher called an end to the conversations. He handed out written assignments, to be done solo.

Yugi couldn't help but think that An was incredibly sad. He had seen it in her eyes.

In first break Joey and Yugi had a game of duel monsters. The second lesson was maths. An worked quietly, almost silently, when the teacher asked questions she didn't raise her hands, yet when he asked An to solve an equation on the black board she done it with no problem. She didn't smile but she seemed satisfied with the surprised looking teacher. 

At dinnertime Yugi and the others found her sitting alone in the classroom playing a game of patience.

She looked like she was stuck. Then suddenly she muttered something to herself. She hadn't even noticed the group watching her as she moved a black jack on to a red queen that seemed to have been staring her in the face. She flipped the face down card that had been under that jack. She moved that one too. Under that was an Ace and then a blank space. She took a black king from the three cards in her hand and moved the queen and jack on to that. Uncovering more facedown cards. A second Ace was found and An quickly finished the game, she still hadn't noticed anyone was in the room as she expertly shuffled her game cards and put them back in her bag. 

"That's good." Yugi said, it had been a fast game.

An started coughing she had choked on apparently nothing.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's okay." Au answered.

Everyone looked at An a little strangely. She had no accent none whatsoever it made her sound a little weird. They knew she was British and had expected her to sound a bit like Ryou.

She sighed. "I have a speech problem, I can't pick up an accent. I don't even have an accent when I'm speaking my first language. "

"So what is your first language?" Tristan asked.

"English and Welsh."

"So you can speak three languages?" Tea asked.

An nodded.

The bell went and the other students came walking in.

**********************************************************************************

Yugi watched An as she got on the bus home. It was the bus he would have go on if he hadn't decided to walk home instead. 

/There's something about her. / Yami said.

/What do you mean? /

/I'm not sure, but she reminds me of something or someone. /

/You don't know what she reminds you of? /

/There is much of my past that I have lost while in the puzzle. /

**********************************************************************************

An's uncle slapped his hand down to the counter with an audible 'smack' as she walked in though the door. An froze in fear. The same irrational fear she had for two weeks now. It was strange how quickly someone could get use to fear, An didn't wonder what the fear came from she just wondered what her uncle was angry about.

Uncle Matt looked up to see the terrified An.

[An what's wrong?] He asked worriedly.

"You're mad at me, but I don't know why." An admitted thinking he might like her speaking Japanese more, he had said that she needs more practice that morning.

Matt looked confused until he saw her watching his hand.

"Oh An." He sighed. "That wasn't because of you!"

An blinked.

"That stupid paperboy. He forgot to deliver the paper to the game shop down the street. And the temp I have to cover for Dina while she's on holiday just left a message in the diary saying the owner had called to report it. She's gone now and I can't leave the shop unsupervised even if it is only down the street." Matt sighed. "I guess I'll just take the price of today's paper off the bill. And I'm going to sack that useless boy, it's the sixth time he's made a mistake."

"I'll take it down." An offered.

Matt looked up "Are you sure?"

An nodded.

"Okay, you can't miss the shop. It's just down the street, with 'GAME' written on the outside."

An nodded again took the paper from her uncle's hands and started walking.

/You don't have to be scared, Matt won't hurt you. /

The voice had started two weeks ago too, that was easer to explain. It was ether An's imagination or she was going crazy. She just hadn't made her mind up yet.

/I wouldn't let him hurt you even if he wanted to. /

Yeah right. What can a voice in a girl's head do? Well she supposed hearing voices was a little better than having holes in her memory.

An walked though the door of the game shop.

She was surrounded by Duel Monster cards. Her brother would have loved this place...maybe she should take the card game back up.

"Can I help you miss?" An older man asked.

An blinked, he looked like Yugi...could this be the grandfather he had mentioned?

An held out the paper.

"I brought your paper from Matt's shop."

"Oh, He just said on the phone that it was too late to have it brought down."

"I volunteered." An said. "I wanted to help"

Yugi's grandfather nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey An?" Joey asked.

An turned to see Joey followed by Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.

"Oh is she a friend of yours Yugi?" Yugi's grandfather asked.

"Yes, we met today."

"Hey we're going to have a game of Duel monsters why don't you join us?" Tristan asked. "Watch Joey get his butt kicked by Yugi."

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to I know you don't play."

"It's okay, I was thinking of taking it up again." An admitted. "Just give me time to pick up my deck and get permission from my _Ewythr._"

"Your what?" Tea asked.

"Uncle." An said over her shoulder as she walked out.

It wasn't long before she was back with her deck. It looked fairly new.

Out of curiosity Yugi's grandfather asked to have a look. "These are old. You've looked after them well for them to look this good. And they're all first editions!"

/She cares about those cards. / Yami said to Yugi.

"Andrew used to get them for me." An said.

"Who?" Tea asked.

"My big brother." An answered sadly.

"Oh." Tristan asked, not noticing the tone. "Dose he live with you and your uncle?"

"No." An said. 

Yugi decided to change the subject. "Come on Joey are you going to play her or not?"

Joey jumped at the challenge and thrashed her easily.

/She's sad about something, she can't seem to put her heart into the cards. / Yami said again.

/Do you know what's wrong? / Yugi asked, being his typical self he wanted to help her.

/No./

An played Tristan next. Her defeat by Joey had felt her little annoyed by the look on her face, but that could be because of Joey's victory dance.

He only stopped dancing when he realised that An was beating Tristan.

/I guess she just needed to be reminded how to put her heart into the game. / Yami said.

/That and she doesn't want to lose again. / Yugi added

Then it was An Vs Tea. Technically An won that too but that was because An was the winner by default, Tea had ran out of cards. 

Yugi played An, he tried to go easy but An seemed to know he was and told him off for it. The next card he drew was the Dark Magician.

The game was over quickly after that.

"I guess I should have kept my mouth shut." An shrugged. "I told you in English Class I kept losing."

"You play good." Yugi disagreed. "You just need more practice, and a few stronger cards. You were doing well against Joey until his red-eyes black-dragon destroyed your Mystic Elf."

An smiled but it didn't reach here eyes. She glanced at the clock. "I think I had better get home now."

_______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Yami An

C. Authoress: Take it away Mokuba!

Mokuba: Right, C.A. would like to thank StarKitty, And Lynn-Chan again, But don't worry about this story, it's already finished and saved, it's her new 'For The Want Of Friend,' that She's posting as she writes.

Seto: That means she can turn this in to a Lemon? YES!

C, Authoress: I could always Edit it.

Yami: Why are you focusing so much on YOUR character instead of MY Yugi?

C. Authoress: Because I want her to have depth to her, so....so...She'd be worthy of being in the same story as your Yugi.

Yami: You mocking me?

C. Authoress: Would I?

*Yami leaves.*

An: Good save.

C. Authoress: Thanks

Seto: So when I'm I making an appearance?

C. Authoress: Don't you start!

An: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own me. I don't like the thought of being owned.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

THE WHITE METALS 

SILVER.

CHAPTER TWO : YAMI - AN.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night An wasn't having a peaceful night sleep. She tossed and turned in the grip of a nightmare

[Andrew...Mom...?] She tossed her hair again. [Mom...!]

Nightmares tend to be worse when they are based on real events. 

A soft silver and gold glow warmed the room.

/Shh young one. No one can hurt you now, no one wants to hurt you here. /

The nightmare vanished replaced by a dream of safe warm blackness. An was finally getting some true rest.

A few moments later Matt looked in on her he had heard her crying out. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. Matt left her to sleep. He had been staying up later than normal to make sure she had stopped having nightmares. Strangely now she would start having a nightmare and stop halfway through. Matt supposed that meant he should go back to his normal sleeping pattern but she was his niece and she had been though so much. 

She still wore the scars,

Both physical,

And mental.

*******************************************************************************

That day was Saturday and An felt better than she had in weeks, months even. Yes she had, had that damn dream _again_ but it had finished before it got to the really bad part. She decided to go out to the park Matt had shown her a few days ago. She picked up her small back pack full of the things she might need, shop keys extra money for bus fare, mobile phone, medication a map since she didn't know her way around yet.

She left a note on the fridge to let Matt know that she was out. He had been sleeping in recently.

An hour later An was in the park. It should have only have been a half hour walk but An got lost She had found a tree to sit under and think, she tried to think of something nice but it didn't work. She missed Andrew so much...

She didn't notice the shady bloke walking towards her.

*******************************************************************************

Yugi, Ryou, Tea, Joey, and Tristan had gone to the park. Yami Yugi had chosen the place it was early and the place seemed deserted. 

"I don't know how." Yami said having taken control of Yugi for the meeting. "But An is connected to the Shadow Games."

"I don't know man, I mean everyone one connected to the shadow games are like incredible at Duel monsters. And okay she's not to bad but she's not great ether." Joey said 

Everyone save Yami glared at him thinking _bighead, just because you beat her._

"I haven't seen a millennium item on her ." He added meekly.

Ryou shook his head. "You never saw my ring until it was to late the first time we met."

"But we've already played a game with her the perfect chance to turn it a shadow game and she didn't" Tea pointed out.

"Just because she might have a Yami doesn't mean she'll try to get the puzzle." Ryou said

"Why not all the other Item holders wants it." Tea commented.

"She hasn't said anything about your puzzle." Tristan argued.

"HEY YOU!"

So much for the park being disserted.

They turned to see An chasing a man with a small backpack, and unless the man liked baby blue backpacks with purple butterflies on them it belonged to An. She looked like she could drop any second yet the look in her eyes said she wasn't going to let herself drop. Yugi recognised it from when she was playing Tristan and Tea, Yami knew it from somewhere else too but where lay just on the wrong side of recall. 

Taunting him.

The five of them were running after the thief too. But An was still the closest. She reached forward and took hold of one of the backpack's straps. The thief turned and slapped her. An fell to her knees but didn't let go of her bag. There was a flash of silver and gold, as the sunlight had reflected off something.

The man went to kick her An's other hand caught his foot.

She looked up and Yami got a good look at her eyes.

That was _not_ An in there.

/I guess you were right. / Yugi admitted as they got close enough to hear what she was saying.

"You..._huf-huf..._shouldn't pick on..._huf-huf_... little girls." She said still short of breath from An's run.

The thief sneered. "And what is a little girl like you going to do?"

Yami-An punched him across the face.

That Yami-Yugi found _very_ familiar, the memory danced tantalisingly closer yet still out of reach. Yami-An didn't seem to be catching her breath not that the thief noticed. He looked at her in shock before noticing the five other teens getting closer and ran away.

Yami-An looked at Yami and smiled before she fell to her knees as she changed back to An.

She still hadn't caught her breath. In fact it seemed to be getting more ragged. One hand was clutched at her chest the other gripped around her throat is if she was trying to choke herself, or trying to stop something from choking her.

/What's wrong with her! / Yugi asked.

"Everyone give her some room she can't breath." Yami ordered as he knelt by An.

She had taken her hands from her throat and chest and was struggling with her backpack. She couldn't seem to open the zip, she shook her head getting wild red hair out of her face her gasping was taking on a pained, panicked sound.

Yami took the bag off her opened it and upended it so the contents came spilling out.

A purse, mobile phone, a set of keys and other things fell out one, a blue L shape was what An was after. She grabbed it with both hands before taking the cover off the smaller part of the L revealing a mouth piece. She rammed it to her mouth and breathed in though it. Yami heard a hissing sound from it when she breathed in.

Instantly An breathed out. Yami realised that save from speaking Yami-An hadn't breathed out ether. Had the Yami caused this breathing problem? Was that why she had taken control for such a short space to time?

She breathed in and out a few more deep breaths before repeating what she had done with the device before. She glanced at Yami with a look that said 'Thank you.'

Ryou stepped forward and knelt by An too. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." An breathed picking up her other things and put them in her bag. "Just an attack, I shouldn't have panicked like that it just made it worse."

"_Just_ an attack?" Tristan asked meekly.

"I thought you was going to die!" Joey shouted.

"An Attack of what?" Tea asked.

"Asthma right?" Ryou suggested.

An nodded. 

"Yeah, it's was the shock from being robbed and it and the running." An coughed. "Defiantly the running, Running is a bad, _bad_ thing to do."

"You sound like Joey in P.E." Tristan said.

Joey shot Tristan a glare.

An smiled. She turned to Yugi, Yami had given him control again and she done a double take. Had she noticed that it was a different Yugi who had opened her bag?

"Thank you." She said. "For getting the inhaler."

/Guess not. / Yami said.

She stood up. "I think I had better head home."

"We'll walk you." Joey said.

"No it's okay really." An said.

"We insist." Ryou said.

An blinked. In all the excitement hadn't she noticed the extra member of the group? After all she had spoken to him.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." He said introducing himself.

"I'm An, the amazing collapsing girl."

Joey and Tristan started laughing as the group began walking. In side the puzzle Yami was still chasing the memory. He could barely remember Egypt he couldn't even remember his own family, it was a puzzle which he and only one or two pieces too, and the puzzle could have hundreds or maybe thousands of pieces, or even a million pieces.

One thing he knew for sure.

Yami An wasn't used to having a weak body. Maybe if they found out what item she had been sealed in would help.

Yami sighed Ryou had been right, they hadn't seen his ring until he was pulling them all into the shadow realm. The truth was they knew nothing of this new Yami save that she was in An. There more unanswered questions now too. 

Why had she smiled at Yami?

Did Yami-An know Yami from the past?

Was she smiling a Yami at all?

She could have been smiling at Yugi and the others because they were coming to help. Yami was back to square two.

Square one was An had a Yami.

Square two was Yami-Yugi knew her from somewhere...He thought.

Well they were heading to where she lived now, maybe they could find some answers there.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Seto: So now that you've done this chapter when am I appearing?

C. Authoress: Oh for goodness sake! Okay your make a smallish appearance in the next chapter and appear more after it happy?

Seto: Yes.

Mokuba: What about me.

C. Authoress: *Face fall*

Mokuba: Big brother, do you know where the smelling salts are? 

Seto: *Sighs* I'll go get them.

Mokuba: Please review.


	4. It's not just blood that makes a family

Mokuba: Crossover Authoress would like to thank Lynn-Chan and Domesticated Freedom for reviewing 

C.A. Oh my goodness! Domesticated Freedom you want to borrow An? Some one actually wants to use a character I made? Yeah you can borrow her, but I should say her Yami isn't really called Yami-An, that's just what I'm calling her until she introduces herself, her real name is Anhai, she's half Greek on her mother side. If your want more information tell me in a review and I'll send it in a e-mail. *Runs off to find out more about Domesticated Freedoms character. A.J.*

Yami-An : Hey! I was meant to introduce myself! And don't my Hikari and I have a say in this?

C.A.: *Come back.*No, I own you even if I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Tea do your new job.

Tea: Okay! This is the Blah Blah key thing.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

C.A : And Cue Tristan.

Tristan: No real warnings for this chapter, but there is reference to suicide if you look close.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Three: It's Not Just Blood That Makes A Family.

_______________________________________________________________________________

An walked into the newsagents with Yugi and the others.

"An. I have a word to say to you." Matt said. An looked at Matt he looked angry.

"What?" An asked wondering what on earth could she have done.

"Think fast." Matt threw something at her she caught it. It was a brown inhaler.

"You didn't take it this morning did you? You know you can't just use the blue one." Matt said sternly.

"I'm sorry." An looked down. "I forgot."

Matt walked around the counter and took a good look at An. "Okay what happened?"

"Some one tried to steal her bag." Yugi said.

An glared at him, she looked a lot like her Yami then.

/If she is like her Yami you had better stay on her good side. / Yami said. He had a feeling she wasn't to be messed with.

"Tell me you didn't have an attack?" Matt asked turning grey.

"No" An lied with such ease that it shocked Yugi. "I think I'll have a bruise in the morning though."

"Well I know just the thing to cheer you up." Matt disappeared into the back room and came back in with a baby boa constrictor.

"Aww it's so cute!" An said. "It's for me?"

Matt nodded. "I wanted to get something to cheer you up. I know you wanted a cat but the doctor said you couldn't have any pets with fur."

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"Cause of my Asthma."

/What is Asthma anyway? / Yami asked Yugi. 

/I'm not exactly sure, but its something to do with the muscles in the chest, the ones that control your breathing. You just can't catch your breath. /

/It looked like she couldn't breath out. /

"An, exactly what is asthma?" Yugi asked An.

"It's like when someone hyperventilates, except that it's more serious. The muscles in my lungs over react trying to get more and more air in but won't let any out. The Inhaler had a relaxant, which forces the muscles to relax so I can exhale."

"So what started it?" Tea asked.

"It can be started by lots of things, well mine can anyway it's gotten pretty serious lately. Animal hair in the air, cold, dry air, stress, and over exertion..." An shrugged.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Matt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I guess they noticed I had a bit of a tight chest." An lied again. "I guess it came on because I forgot to take the brown inhaler. So... what's the snake's name."

"He's yours to name." Matt had an odd smile on his face.

"Set." An said with out hesitation.

"HA! Dina owes me 100 yen!" Matt said. "I knew I had another Egyptian nut on my case, you wouldn't your brother's sister otherwise."

"You made a bet on what I was going to name my snake?" An blinked. "I thought Dina was on holiday."

A thirty something year old woman walked out the back of the shop with a pile of magazines.

"Oh An you're back! What did you call your snake?"

"Set." An said grumpily.

"Oh damn." Dina expertly balanced the magazines with one hand and fished out a note out of her trouser pocket. "Here."

"Thank you!" Matt said taking the money.

"Err..."Yugi thought maybe he should change the subject. "Why did you say that An wouldn't be her brother's sister if she weren't a fan of Egypt?"

"Didn't she tell you? Andrew was an algologist. Made a big discovery last year. A queens tomb."

"It wasn't a queen's tomb, it was a guard's. She died saving the prince of Egypt."

"But..." Yugi interrupted at Yami's request. "Girls weren't allowed job's like that in ancient Egypt."

"I know." An said. "Anhai's tomb ether disproves that conception of Egyptian life or this was the exception of the rule."

"Umm... An, I guess this is the perfect time to give you this..." Matt smiled sadly. "I've been putting it off."

Dina knew this would be a good time to vanish. An read the letter her breath caught in her throat, and she started coughing. Ryou and Yugi put their hands on her shoulders she violently shrugged them off.

"I'm fine." She growled.

"Just give her a moment." Matt said his face full of sadness pity and concern. An read the letter again, still breathing deeply but not coughing.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

An gave the letter to Ryou he read it. "Why didn't you say?"

An didn't answer she just looked angrily to the ground. Ryou gave the letter to the others.

__

'Dear Miss Vet.

We the Welsh national Museum is holding an Exhibition of Anhai's tomb in memorial of your brother. We invite you and up to nine of your friends to the opening day and a remembrance dinner with your brother's associates and work collages.'

"Your brother is dead?" Yugi asked not bothering to finish the letter.

"What?" Joey asked taking the letter off Yugi. "Oh man we're sorry."

"I'll...see you in school...Monday." An said running upstairs.

/At least now we know why she was so sad. / Yami said quietly.

*******************************************************************************

That night Yami and Yugi had an odd dream. The pair of them were in a dark void. It reminded Yugi of the shadow realm.

He thought he heard whimpering. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before running towards the sound.

They found An in the void with them, she looked asleep. Yami-An was kneeling next to her. She tenderly moved some red hair from An's face and she stopped whimpering. Yami-An smiled before turning fully to face Yugi and his Yami. She somehow managed to look proud, almost regal despite the fact she was wearing a Star Wars nightshirt and a pink dressing gown. She tiled her head to one side before kneeling her head bowed.

"Pharaoh it is you." She whispered.

"You don't have to kneel." Yugi said.

Yami-An looked up at the pair but didn't stand until Yami nodded. 

"An didn't notice you in the park." She said. "But I did, but I didn't realise, never dreamed it was you Pharaoh. I hope you don't mind me indulging me curiosity and calling you here."

"I don't mind." Yami said. "But please call me Yami not Pharaoh."

"What's wrong with An?" Yugi asked.

"She, she doesn't believe that I am any more than her imagination. I don't think she's ready to see this even if she might only think it's a dream."

"I see." Yami said. "Tell me, how much of your past do you remember?"

"Ra's Temple, and my death, and you, don't you remember..?" Yami-An looked almost scared.

An stirred in her sleep a frown on her face. She started whimpering again. "Mom...? Andrew...Mom...? Mom!"

"I'm sorry." Yami-An turned and knelt by An again. "It seems that I have to cut this short."

*******************************************************************************

The next day Yugi phoned the others and called them over. He then told them about the dream and Yami-An.

"You mean she doesn't even know she has an Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yami-An knew Yami-Yugi though? Do you know how?" Ryou asked

"She only recognised Yami when she saw us both in the shadow realm. But he doesn't remember her." Yugi sighed. "I don't think she'll like that."

"Why? Did she seem, shall we say over friendly with the Yami?" Joey said with a sly grin.

"No!" Yugi said blushing. "I just think they knew each other back when Yami was alive."

"So why did she want to see you anyway?"

Yugi sighed. "I think she wanted to know if Yami was a threat to An."

"I wonder what she will do when she finds out about my Yami." Ryou said sadly.

"How is she going to find out? He's sealed in the ring." Tea tried to make Ryou feel better.

Yugi nodded. "That's right Yami -An only knew about Yami because An saw me change."

*******************************************************************************

Monday morning came and Seto was back in school. He entered the classroom just before Yugi. He stepped back when he saw Seto walk purposely to An. The only other person in the room. How did Seto know An?

"Nipper." He said simply, a sad note to his voice

"Seto." An looked up. "How you coping?"

"I should be asking you that." Seto said.

"Pulling though." An said.

"You haven't done anything else...like..." Seto trailed off. Yugi blinked that wasn't like Seto, what were they talking about?

"Anything silly?" An asked her voice turning sharp. "No. I haven't"

"Mokuba wants to see you." Seto said. "After school?"

"Just Mokuba?" An asked. "Or you too?"

"Both of us. Why?" Seto replied.

"I just wanted to know. Of course I'll come." Yugi thought An would have smiled but she didn't she looked sadder than ever, as if seeing Seto reminded her of something.

Seto moved back to his seat so Yugi entered the classroom. He acted as if he hadn't heard anything, and he didn't mention it to anyone. Ryou came in after him. They didn't speak to An that day, she had been avoiding them. They managed to catch them when she was waiting a the front gate.

"Hey An." Joey called. "What you waiting for, your bus is right here."

"Going to a friends house today." An said. "I think he and his brother are worried about me."

A black limo pulled up before them. Seto opened the door.

"Seto Kiaba?" Tristan and Tea gasped.

"You know each other?" An asked, looking from the group to Seto and back.

"You coming or not?" Seto asked glaring at Yugi and his friends as he spoke.

"Yeah yeah." An said. "See you guys later I guess?"

"Err... yeah sure." Joey said.

"Enjoy your dinner." Yugi said. 

"Thanks." The others watched the limo drive off in shock.

"She gone to the other side!" Joey shouted.

"I heard Seto invite him this morning I think they knew each other before we met her."

"What makes you think that?" Ryou asked.

"He had a nickname for her, and she knew Mokuba."

"What was the nickname?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think I should say." Yugi said.

*******************************************************************************

It was late in the afternoon when An walked into the card shop "Hi An." Yugi said.

"Hi." An trailed her fingers around her black armband. "I've been talking to Seto and he said that you like Egyptian stuff, so I thought maybe you Ryou and the others could come to Wales with me. It-it won't cost you anything and I would like it a lot." 

"I'd love to, if your sure."

An nodded.

"I think Ryou would like to come, I'm not sure about the others you'd have to ask yourself."

"I was going to anyway, but since you live so close by I though I ask you first." An admitted.

"What about Seto?"

"He...had his own invitation, he was the sponsor for Andrews dig." An explained. "I had better be getting home now."

"Oh sure." Yugi said as An opened the door.

"One more thing." An said turning back. "Did you really beat Seto?"

Yugi nodded wondering what An's reaction would be.

"Good. Andrew and I have been trying for years." An smiled sadly and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mokuba: Poor An, I don't know what I would do if I lost my big brother.

Seto: Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. *Turns to C. Authoress.* Am I?

C. Authoress: Don't worry I don't do Character Death.

Seto & Mokuba : *Sighing with relief* Good.

C. Authoress: Now how am I going to get Seto and Joey together.

Seto: *Discreetly leaves*

Mokuba: I thought An was...

C. Authoress: Shh! I was just winding Seto up.

Mokuba: Okay, oh and should I tell everyone to review?

C. Authoress: You just did.


	5. An Vs Joey, The Rematch

C.A. New episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Tomorrow! Thats right I will finally see how Yugi beats Duke, and Sunday I'll see how the puzzle is stolen and I get to see Ryou and Bakura again! In celabreation I'm putting this up a day early!

Mokuba: Lynn-Chan, thank you for reviewing, your the only one to review the last chapter. *Glares at those who didn't review*

C.A. Mokuba stop that I'm grateful for just one review.

Seto: Any Flames?

C.A. No thank goodness so you still can't roast your marshmallows and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Thoughts Talk and hints of a Boy/Boy relationship.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Four: An Vs Joey, The Rematch.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

It was home time again before An walked up to Yugi Joey and their friends. The had seen her apparently asking Seto for a favour.

"Hi An." Ryou noticed the deck in her hand. "You here for a game?"

"Err yeah." She turned to Joey putting her cards on the desk.. "I want to play Joey again, I think I've figured how to sort out his red-eyes if he beats me there's a prize."

"Oh yeah?" Joey asked his curiosity sparked. "What happens if I lose?"

"Nothing. But I want to use Seto's holo-arena, the one in his house not Kiaba land, he showed me. I want to have a go with it."

"Alright then...wait a sec you have borrowed any cards of your boyfriend have you?"

"Joey what are you on about?" Tristan asked.

"Seto of course, she _did_ go to dinner with him."

They turned to the sound of laughter. At first they thought it was Yugi it sounded like his laugh but it was An. She was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes. Seto walked out in then. He quirked his eyebrows at An's laughing fit, until she started coughing. He quickly walked to her back and opened up her school bag, which was a back pack. He opened the front pocket and took the blue inhaler out. He walked to face the wheezing An and placed it in her hands. She used it like she had in the park.

"I told you that you should carry it in your pocket instead." He said.

"Yes Uncle Seto." An moaned. Then she grinned. "You should have heard what Joey said. I don't know which was funnier..."

An started laughing quietly, Seto glared at her.

"Like I said I don't which is funnier, whether you would actually lend me your cards, or that you were my boyfriend."

Seto glared at Joey who wanted to disappear. An glanced from one to the other. 

"Anyway." She said quickly. "Joey, Duel?"

"Your on!" As if on cue Seto's Limo pulled up in front of the school.

"Come on then." Seto didn't sound to happy. "I can't believe she talked me into this."

The arrived at the Kaiba's home.

"An!" Mokuba came running out of the mansion and hugged her.

"Mokuba, wanna see me try and trounce Joey?" An asked.

"Your playing again? Of course I want to watch!"

They walked into the arena, the same arena, Yugi and Seto and duelled each other for the first time.

Seto stood behind An as she stepped on to her platform.. "I don't want you helping me Seto."

"I wasn't going to, as long a Yugi doesn't help Joey." Seto said. "But I do want to see, up close, how much you've improved. That is, _if _ you've improved."

Yugi agreed not to coach Joey. He, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Mokuba watched from the side. Joey wasn't daft, he had drawn the Red-Eyes in his first draw but he wasn't going to use it after all he had other monsters to kick An's butt with.

He played Baby Dragon for his first move and attacked.

"You get first blood." An said nodding her head to Joey.

An played The Mystic Elf in defence mode. Seto rolled his eyes behind her. She played a card face down too.

Joey played the Flamed Swordsman.

An smiled, what worried Joey more was Seto smiled behind her. _Sexy smile though, ACK! Where did THAT thought come from, come on Joey concentrate on the game!_

"What are you smiling at?" Joey asked.

"Well I got the chance to use one of the cards I added to my deck." An said as she played the Change Of Heart card.

Ryou paled when he saw it. Luckily nether An, Seto or Mokuba noticed. He saw Yugi shot him a worried glance, Ryou gave a small nod to show he was okay.

An forced the Flamed Swordsman to kill the Baby Dragon.

"Not fair." Joey complained.

"Alls fair in love and war Joey." An smiled "Pity that card was cute." 

Seto rolled his eyes again.

"What's your favourite card?" Tea asked, maybe she had noticed Ryou pale, or maybe she was worried herself.

"The Mystic Elf." An shot a glare at Seto. "Seto just loves killing her.

"If you didn't play it in every single duel you play." Seto reasoned. "I wouldn't keep destroying it."

"Oh like you don't pull out those blasted Blue-eyes every chance you get?" An complained.

"Fastest way to get rid of your Elf." Seto explained.

Yugi coughed. "Getting back to the duel, it's Joey's turn."

Ryou laughed quietly, An blushed.

"If your finished making my cards kill each other, and you little lovers tiff." Joey said. Seto shook his head and An smothered a laugh. "I play my Red-Eyes Black-dragon. Get rid of that dumb Elf."

An sighed as she put her favourite card in the graveyard pile. Then she looked at Joey, she smiled.

"Err why are you smiling?"

"I got a Magic card face down, I'm turning it over now."

Seto laughed. It was the black hole card.

"Oh man!" Joey sighed. "Well that took care of my Red-Eyes."

"Did you take that out of your brothers deck?" Seto asked.

"No. It was one of my spares, why?"

"Andrew had three in his deck, you figure it out."

Joey felt a bit better thinking that An's brother had pulled the same trick on Seto's Blue-eyes. He drew his next card, his eyes lit up.

"Joey." An said. "You know it does help if you can bluff in this game."

Joey glared at her. "I'll play Lava Battle Guard in attack mode."

"Sorry Joey."

"Why."

"I think I'm getting predictable." She said.

"Not _another_ magic card?"

"Yup." An played Monster Reborn. "I want your Red-Eyes, and that's all three of the new cards played."

Joey growled as his own Red-Eyes killed his Lava Battle guard and took a big chunk out of his life points.

Joey drew his next card, ironic, it was the Swamp Battle Guard. But that wasn't the card he was going to play. He was going to play the card he had drew last turn.

"You know this is a nice trip down memory lane for me, this was how I won the Red-Eyes Black-Dragon card in the first place." Joey said. "I play the Time Wizard."

"So your letting the outcome of this game come down to chance?" Seto asked.

"Yep, just like when I won the Red-eyes."

Joey made his attack...

The dragon fossilised. Joey started doing a victory dance on his platform, almost falling off.

Seto shook his head at the blond making a fool of himself.

"So what did I win?" Joey asked after he had finished.

"An invitation for you, Tea Tristan and Ryou to come to Andrew's Exhibition with me and Yugi...that is if you all want to."

Seto sighed. "Your telling me you didn't have the guts to just ask them?"

An glared at Seto.

"I'd love to go." Ryou said, the others agreed.

An beamed. "Thanks and thank you Joey."

"Me? What for?" He asked.

"The game. Winding you up with those Magic cards was fun. And for making me laugh until I couldn't breath. _That_ hasn't happened in a long time_._"

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Yugi asked.

"How can laughing be a bad thing? I would have be able to breath again even with out the inhaler."

"What's so funny about thinking you and Seto are a couple?" Tristan asked

Mokuba giggled, apparently he found it funny too.

"Maybe I should tell you." An said.

"Don't you dare." Seto warned.

"Okay uncle Seto." An said in an over meek voice. Mokuba laughed again

"Great, your _both_ wound up now aren't you?" Seto asked. An nodded like an idiot. Mokuba shrugged.

"I'm going then." Seto swept out just like that.

An sniggered. "I love winding him up."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Ryou asked.

"If it was I really am in trouble I've been doing it for years." An admitted.

"And I've been doing it even longer." Mokuba said.

Suddenly An's stomach growled, she blushed.

"Why don't stay for dinner?" Mokuba asked.

"I guess I'd better had." An said she looked at the others.

"They can stay to, if you insist_._" Seto said from the door way. Joey should have known he hadn't gone far.

*******************************************************************************

So there they were having dinner and An thought the atmosphere was strained to say the least. An and also realised what was straining it. An missed what Joey said, but didn't miss the reply.

"Shut up dog." Seto said to Joey. An looked up at Seto shocked, she looked to Joey who was being held down by Tristan.

Seto, why are you calling Joey a dog. She asked in Welsh

Seto looked up at An. To annoy him.

An looked at Seto her eyes narrowing.

Don't start getting idea's An. Seto said, an almost invisible blush powering his face.

Too late. An said. Seto's got a secret and I know what it is.

"What are you to talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Oh I was just asking Seto to stop calling Joey a dog." An said turning to Yugi. The dinner went on and Seto didn't insult Joey once. He spent most of the dinner talking to Mokuba.

Everyone save Joey sent An a look of thanks. Joey was to busy fuming. An could swear there was steam coming out if his ears.

"So..." An sat after the others had left. "You picked another pet?"

"It's not like that An."

"What you think I'm going to be mad because of Andrew?" An asked. "He'd want you to be happy besides..."

"I know I know." Seto waved off the rest of An's comment before she could finish. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it dose." An complained. "And I think it would make everyone's life easer."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Joey: Hah! I beat here again!

*Shadow appears behind Joey and whacks him over head with mallet.*

Joey: @.@ Ow!

Shadow: Stop beating my Hikari!

C. Authoress: Yami-An it's okay, it was just a game.

Yami-An : Yeah and not a very good one.

C. Authoress: Which would you rather? Games that are a bit like the ones in the show where I *know* the life points attack points and Defence points are correct or make up new monsters and stiff and get it all wrong because I don't know the rules right yet.

Yami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES.

C. Authoress: I haven't *quite* memorised them yet. Like I found out after I wrote this that your not allowed to have more than one Black hole card in your deck.

Yugi: *Drags Yami away before he can attack Author*

Yami-An : Review or I'll send Joey to the shadow realm.

Joey: O.o help me.


	6. The Past Hits Hard

C.A. Saiyangirl *dbz*dbgt Thank you for your review, I worked really hard on An because it is hard to come across decent O.C. like you said. still I was so worried that An would be a Mary Sue.

Yami-An. : My Hikari an Mary Sue? As if!

C.A. After all the work I put into her she'd better not be and now I know she's not. ^_^ I own An, and since some one has already asked if they want to use her, I say you can as long as you ASK me first. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto: Thanks for the flint and wood Lynn-Chan. *Starts trying to strike the flint but accidentally hits his fingers instead.* OWWW!

Joey. : *Shakes head*Baby. *Takes flints and lights the fire first try.*

Mokuba: Wow cool!

Seto: Here Mokuba. *Shares roasted marshmallows.* careful they're hot.

C.A. : Seto aren't you going to give any to Joey?

Seto : No.

Joey: *Looks hurt and starts to walk away.*

Seto : Fine here. *Holds out stick with a roasted Mallow on.*

Joey: *Big eyes* Seto...thank...thank you.

Seto : *Blush*

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warning: Er...there's a fight and An is really depressed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Five: The Past Hit's Hard.

_______________________________________________________________________________

When An came home after school she was a little late. Matt looked up when she in. It had been raining and she had the hood of her coat up. He turned back to his work.

"I'm going to have a bath then feed Set okay?" An said quickly as she walked past.

"Okay dear, remember I have to go to a meeting tonight, there's food in the fridge."

"Yes Matt." An called from half way up the stairs. Matt didn't get home until after An had gone to bed.

In the morning it was still raining. An pulled up her hood and left the shop. Matt was to busy to look up as he called goodbye to her. So no one saw her face from when she left school yesterday, until school the next morning. Yugi could tell Seto didn't like it, he looked like he could spit out the Blue-eyes White-dragon's White-lightening attack. He probably would if he found out who had given An her fat lip and black eyes.

The bell for first break came and An tried to leave the room. Yugi, Seto, Tea, Ryou, Tristan and Joey stood in her way.

"Let me pass." An said in a voice that sounded like it had been crying all night.

"Does Matt know?" Seto asked.

"No." An said. "It was raining, I had my hood up."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Who was it?"

An looked at the floor.

"An we're trying to help." Tea said.

"No one deserves to be beat up like that." Yugi said.

An glared at all of them. 

"_I_ deserve it!" She hissed.

"Like hell you do." Seto said. "I'm giving you a ride home after school today."

An barged her way out though the human blockade. Ryou grabbed her arm.

[I used to think I deserved it.] He told her quietly in English.

An stared at him for a second before pulling away.

They left her alone for the rest of the day. Forcing themselves on her wasn't going to help her any.

At the end of the day though Tristan and Joey bracketed her as she started to walk out.

"You are going into that Limo." Tristan said.

"Even if we have to carry you into it." Joey added. 

An's face darkened. Then for a moment Yami-An had control. "I'll try to stop it form happening again."

Then An was back, she shook her head in confusion.

"Looks like I don't have any choice then do I?" An growled.

Matt had almost had an Heart attack when he had seen An. he shouted at her for hiding it. Seto shouted at Matt for not looking after her better. An ran up stairs to her room crying herself to sleep on her bed, Seto's and Matt's voiced seeping though the floors. All the shouting and fighting was her fault.

*******************************************************************************

The next morning Yugi waited for An in the shop. Matt had phoned him and asked him to walk to school with her. Not that An liked it. She didn't say a word to him the whole way. Yugi didn't push her.

/She has two opponents./ Yami had said to him. /Who ever attacked her, and herself./

/You mean Yami-An?/

/No. Yami-An wants to protect her. I mean herself, the part of her that thinks that she deserves to be beaten like she was./

Yugi understood, and he understood that he couldn't help. She had to get through this on his own. He felt agreement from Yami.

So he accepted the silence.

Seto had arranged for everyone to meet at the arcade that Saturday. Seto didn't really want to spend 'Quality time' with Yugi and the others but this was for An and An was friends with all of them. An, apparently didn't like that ether, when she thought no one was looking she slipped out. Mokuba saw her, Ryou and Yugi saw Mokuba following her.

An hadn't even left the Arcade fully before two boys twins, both bigger than Tristan, even with his hair. And a girl. An stopped dead. She took a step back yet didn't turn to run. Ryou knew instantly these were who hurt her. Yugi grabbed Mokuba who was about to charge into the situation.

"Go get Seto and the others." He told him. "We'll try to stall them."

The girl grabbed An's arm and dragged her into an ally. An didn't resist. The girl shoved An she stumbled a few steps but did fall. She turned to face the girl. The boys took hold of her one arm each. The girl was about to punch her in the stomach and An wasn't going to do a thing to stop it.

Yugi's puzzle glowed, as did Ryou's ring. A voice called out to them, it was Yami-An.

/I can't take over! I can't make her fight back!/ An sounded worried, more than worried.

/I'd be worried too./ Yami-Yugi said.

The girl pulled her arm back ready to deliver the blow. 

[Time for more fun] She sneered in English

"Stop!" Yugi shouted.

[Leave her alone!] Ryou shouted at the same time.

The woman turned. She laughed.

*******************************************************************************

An watched as the twins let go of her and took hold of Yugi and Ryou. He struggled but he was to small. He couldn't fight against both twins.

[I deal with them first.] The girl hit An across the face, Yugi shouted.

[What has she ever do to you?] Ryou asked.

An fell to the ground. She looked up a tiny light of life in her eyes as the girl turned to Yugi and Ryou.

The girl punched Ryou in the stomach. As he fell forward she rabbit punched him on the back of his head. He didn't get up. 

Slowly, An got to her feet. 

Mary walked closer to Yugi he struggled more knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. Yami didn't even try to take over, they thought it might be better if they let the growing fire in An's dead eyes get them out of this instead of Yami's powers.

Don't touch him Mary. An said in welsh.

Mary turned back to An. It was hard to believe that Mary had once been An's friend.

[What are you going to do to stop me?] She still spoke in English, damn it if Ryou wakes up, he'll understand what Mary would say, and Mary will say exactly what An didn't want her too.

Mary took another step to Yugi.

[I'm warning you.] An said.

Mary took no notice.

An crouched and spin kicking her leg out and stood in one smooth motion.

Mary was flat on the ground. He feet had been knocked out from under her. Mary looked up at An from the ground. She stood quickly.

[I'm going to take care of you first! _Murderess_.]

The flame of life in her eyes died. Mary punched her in the face and kneed her in the stomach. An slid back down to the ground. The words had done a thousand times more damage as the blows she had received. An was on her knees crying. Hugging her stomach.

[Who would have thought we could have such fun on our holiday.] Mary laughed.[What's the matter can't handle the truth?]

The girl kicked An, the crack of the bone in her lower arm breaking was audible. Yugi kicked and struggled in the grip of Mary's older brothers. Yami got ready to take over, An needed help _now_ they couldn't wait for An to pull herself together! That was when Mokuba came with Seto, Tea, Joey and Tristan

Joey and Tristan went for the twins. Tea had to hold Mokuba back, he was trying to go and attack Mary.

Seto stepped between Mary and An.

[Aw have you made some knew friend's murder.] Mocked Mary in English.

An flinched. Something she hadn't done when the bone in her arm had snapped.

[That's G.B.H. and slander I can get you arrested for then.] Seto replied.

[That's not slander it's the truth.]

[The truth? Did you see An the first few days afterwards? I did, have you even seen the inside of her house? I have. And I know she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't kill anyone.]

[She killed her Brother and Mother and pretended not to! I know her story and it's pathetic.] One of the twins sneered he was trying to attack Seto but he was being held by Tristan, the other twin was being held back by Joey. Yugi knelt next to An.

[I want the three of you to go. Now. Before I get the police on you.] Seto warned.

Mary glared at Seto. [You are going to help this filthy little murderess!]

Seto pulled out his mobile phone. [Go or I'll phone the police, I have a very good lawyer I can make it a long time before you get home.]

Ryou moaned and turned on his back, he was waking up.

Mary growled she actually growled. [Malcolm, Mathew, come on we're going.]

Seto turned to An. "Are you okay?"

An didn't answer.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Seto said. "Yugi go and tell Matt."

*******************************************************************************

When Matt Yugi and the others arrived at the hospital. Mokuba was sitting next to An, who now had her arm in a cast. The conversation Mokuba was trying to have seemed very one-sided. Seto was talking to the doctor, both of their faces were grave. The doctor called Matt over to them.

"An, you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes." An answered.

Ryou's faced darkened at that answer.

"Does your arm hurt much?" He asked.

"Not really." An answered.

Yugi saw that Ryou was about to say something else when Seto came over.

"We're taking An home now she needs her rest."

Ryou watched Seto take An, he was worried about her, he had seen that look in her eyes before, it once looked back at him from his bathroom mirror.

*******************************************************************************

An didn't come to school the next day nether did Seto. The day passed without much happening until they got to the game shop. Seto was waiting for him.

"An's in hospital." He said not looking at any of them in the eye. "I thought that seeing you might do some good."

"What's she in the hospital for?" Ryou asked that dark look on his face again.

"Look I've told you where she is and I'm offering you a lift. And I'm only doing that for her." The five looked at each other worriedly before leaving with Seto.

Seto walked them to the room that An stayed in. She lay in the bed unmoving. Her head turned to her left staring at the only window in the room. One arm was still in it's cast. Her other arm was covered in bandages from the elbow to the knuckles of her hand. Seto walked past the bed to the window and lent against the wall next to it. Ryou and Joey sat on the chairs next to the bed. Ryou blocked her view of the window. An made no sign of being aware of her surroundings. Joey sat on the left side of the end of the bed. Yugi sat on the right, Tea stood behind Joey.

They all noticed her eyes. She looked almost as if her soul was gone.

"Seto?" Yugi asked. "What's happened to her?"

"It's not my place to say...but...is her soul..?"

Yami took over Yugi's body. He raised his hand, the third eye in his forehead glowed. An's third eye covered by the shadow of Yami's hand glowed meekly flickering every now a again.

"The soul is there." Yami said. "But it's in pain..."

Ryou's eyes were held by the second bandage. He knew what was under it.

"Seto what did that girl say to her?"

Seto looked surprised at the question Ryou had asked. He didn't answer. That was all the answer Ryou needed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami-An: Ah my An what did you do to her!

C. A.: Anybody figure out what happened to An? Seto Matt and Ryou knows.

Mokuba: Please review...I want An to get better.*Sniff*

C.A. : Oh Mokuba I'm sorry. *Hugs Mokuba.* An will be okay.


	7. Recovery And Disaster

Mokuba: C.A. Wants to thank Lynn-Chan for the review.

*Squelching noises and muffled yells*

Mokuba: Err C.A. You'd better look at this.

*There's a red tentacles, all knotted twisted and mangled. They've wrapped themselves around Seto Kiaba and Yami-An so they can't move. They can't talk ether since the tentacles are gagging them.*

C.A. You were going to tell everyone if An was a murderess or not weren't you?

Seto: *Growl*

Anhai: *muffled threats of destruction and banishment.*

Tristan: What was that about An being a murderess?

C.A. It was said in English so you didn't understand and Ryou didn't here since he was knocked out. (Sorry about that but it had to be done._)

Tristan: But what about the Kiabas they heard wouldn't they warn us?

C.A. Seto Kiaba called it slander, as in a lie.

Tristan: Oh, so she's not a murderess?

C.A. No one knows, that's why it's a plot twist. And it has hold of Anhai and Seto like that because they were going to give it away.

Tristan : Well I guess I should warn the others. Ahhhh! *Gets grabbed by plot twist*

C.A. The don't know for a reason Tristan!

Tristan: *Tries to apologise but is already gagged like the others.*

C.A. *Sigh* Some times I just can't get the help, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Thoughts of a Boy/Boy relationship, and Hikari abuse. Mild swearing.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Six: Recovery And Disaster.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

Seto was the head of a corporation and still a student and a big brother to Mokuba so how he found so much time to stay at An's side was a mystery to most of Yugi's friends. Joey could guess though, after all he was a big brother too. His thought was confirmed when he visited An after school. Tomorrow would be Yugi's turn then Ryou's and so on.

Seto was sleeping his head on the edge of the bed. An still hadn't moved.

"Hey Seto." Joey said waking him up. _Seto? What happened to Kiaba?_ "Listen I'm here and the others will be here in about half an hour or so why don't you sleep in your own bed."

Seto tried to glare but his tired eyes didn't do a good job. 

"Your not doing her any good like this, go."

Seto looked down at An before sighing. "Okay."

Ryou was the next to arrive. Ryou was starting to worry Joey. His expression kept going dark whenever they started taking about An. As if he knew, or at least suspected what was wrong with her but wasn't ready to voice his thoughts. Joey had thought his expression would be down right black when he entered the room but it wasn't. He looked back to normal. He looked at An then looked at Joey a question in his eyes. Joey shook his head. Then Ryou did something odd. He knelt and looked into An's eyes and said something in English. Joey tried to figure out what it meant but Ryou had spoken to softy for Joey to catch the words. Whatever it was it had a reaction.

But not the one anyone really wanted.

An curled into a ball. Her eyes were still dead.

Ryou sighed sadly.

"Why are you Visiting today? And just what did you say to her?"

"Just a question, and I didn't have anything better to do." Ryou answered.

Joey guessed he wasn't going to get any more answers out of him so they just sat next to An. Her body relaxed and she uncurled slightly, she had fallen asleep.

About three hours later Seto, _not Seto, _Kiaba _damn it, _came back in, he looked more tired now than he did before.

"I thought I told you too sleep?" Joey said.

"I did."

"Three hours." Joey made a rude noise. "I'm sure that makes up for the days you've been spending here."

Seto glared at him, even with tired eyes it worked this time. Ryou opened his mouth but someone else spoke.

"Seto."

Everyone looked at An in the bed she blinked her eyes slowly and spoke again. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what An?" Seto growled. "I've been trying to look after you and look what a good job I've done!"

An slowly sat up. Joey could hear joints clicking and creaking in protest after being in one position for so long. "Then stop."

"How can I stop I'm..."

"You are _not_ my brother Seto. You never will be." An said, darkness seeping into her dead eyes. "So stop trying."

Seto's eyes went wide, Joey could have sworn he was going to cry._ Yeah right the great Seto Kiaba brought to tears by a girl in a hospital bed, like_ that's_ going to happen._

"Very well." Seto turned.

An panicked.

"Seto wait stop!" An tried to run after Kiaba but her legs wouldn't work after being inactive for so long. Getting out of the bed she landed in a heap.

Seto was there in a second.

An held on to his jacket lapels burying her face in his chest. Seto rocked her like a baby. Joey thought he must have fallen asleep, no way could this be real. An was whimpering something over and over.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I'm sorry!"

Ryou took hold of Joey's shoulder. "Lets go tell the others, give them some time alone."

*******************************************************************************

Everyone was ecstatic that An was up and about again. Even Yami said he was glad for her. They talked late into the night discussing what to do when An got out of the hospital. It was late when Ryou got home. Thankfully his father wasn't home this week so he wasn't going to get in to trouble for being late. He had eaten at Yugi's so he went bed.

A few moments later he was pulled out of his bed by his hair. He opened his eyes this wasn't his bedroom.

It was his soul room.

Shit.

Bakura pulled Ryou's head up and locked eyes with him.

"I'm glad that she's better too. Do you have any idea how hard it is to take the soul from someone who's locked themselves up like she had?"

Double shit.

"Don't..."

Bakura threw Ryou into the wall of soul room.

"You dare try to stop me? I know what you know and you know she has and Yami, there for she must have the millennium item we felt last month."

Ryou's eyes when wide. He slowly stood.

"Yes you remember now don't you?"

"I didn't fall down the stairs...did I?" Ryou accused.

Bakura hit him he would have a black eye if this were real and not in his head.

"This is more real because it's you head idiot." Bakura kneed him in the stomach. He then back handed Ryou across the face. "And that fucked up girl is getting a visit from me. She's just as pathetic as you she won't stand a chance."

Ryou didn't know what happened but suddenly Bakura was backing up, blood coming from his nose. Ryou looked down at his hand and saw that Bakura's blood was smeared across his knuckles. He looked back up at Yami Bakura his eyes wide. _I...I just punched my Yami in the face?_

Yami Bakura growled and advanced again on Ryou. 

By the time Bakura finished, if the beating had been done to his body and not just him mind, Ryou would have been in hospital for a week. He had never been beaten so badly. I must have been because of that one punch he threw. That was why this beating was so bad.

It had shocked both of them, so much so that Bakura locked the door to Ryou's soul room. Bakura wasn't sure weather his threats would be enough to keep him under control anymore.

The next morning was a Saturday. Bakura waited where he could see the Game shop, An was sure to visit right? Joey could always be found in the shop and An seemed determined to beat him in a duel. There she was now along with the Kiaba bothers. 

Bakura followed them.

"Oh, Hello." Grandpa said when she saw them. "Yugi and the others are up stairs in his room."

They nodded and started to head to the stairs.

"An can I talk to you a second?" An turned and looked at Bakura she told the Kiabas to go up ahead.

"An I want to duel Yugi but...well...I lost my Mystic Elf card can I borrow yours?"

/Don't give it to him. Don't give it to him. Don't give it to him/ Ryou begged in his soul room.

"Err...sure." An gave him the card, her deck had been in her jacket pocket. "But look after it."

They went into Yugi's bedroom.

"All right then An-girl get duel, I'll try not to beat you too badly." The ever modest Joey said the second he saw them.

"I'm not to here to play, I just wanted to say...well...thanks I know I've been...gone and I wanted to thank you for visiting, besides." An smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. "I want to see Ryou play."

/She's making this too easy. / Bakura told the almost weeping boy locked in his soul room.

They set up the game before Yugi noticed something off, he didn't know what it was but there wasn't something right.

"Ryou are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. What makes you ask?"

An sighed. "He's just probably worried that you'd be mad with him, you know with all that 'The Heart of The Card's' stuff. The Heart of the Mystic Elf can't be too happy right now. He lost his and had to borrow mine."

Yugi narrowed his eyes.

Ryou smiled and found the strength to sit up. An just tipped off Yugi! Yami will do something, he'd stop Bakura. It might not be too late.

/Don't bet on it! / Bakura said. /It was to late the second her card was in my hand. /

He let Ryou see An suddenly collapse before he felt himself being ripped from his body.

*******************************************************************************

The Yami in An's body didn't know what was happening. An was...gone.

Not like when she was in the hospital room and nothing could reach her. She was really gone something no, someone, had torn her away. Seto was shaking her, Mokuba was crying, Yami-Yugi was threatening someone. Who just laughed? 

Should she take over? Nether Seto or Mokuba knew about her.

"Yami what the hell is going on?" Seto growled

Seto knows about Yami? Who was laughing?

"See you in the shadow realm if you or Yami-An wants to play for An's soul, other wise just give me her millennium item and you can have her." 

So that's what happened, An has been kidnapped and used for ransom. Seto and Mokuba know about her now thanks to who ever it was. She took over An's body. 

She looked around, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were looking at Ryou he looked like he had fallen asleep on the Duel Monsters game board. Yugi, no Yami was watching her, the Kiaba brothers were staring.

"You're a Yami? How did An get a Yami?" Mokuba asked.

Seto just glared at her. Anhai looked around the room. Yami nodded at her, Joey, Tristan, and Tea copied. Anhai turned to the Kiaba brothers.

"I had hoped we could meet, but not like this." Anhai sighed. "My name is Anhai."

"How long have you been inside her?" Seto demanded.

Anhai locked eyes with Seto, if he was accusing her for An's stay in hospital and the reason for it he was going to regret it. "Since over a month ago, I think you can guess when."

Seto's widened a little, no one else seemed to notice. 

An stood up. "So what exactly has happened to An? And what's wrong with Ryou?"

"Ryou has a Yami too, he's sealed An and Ryou in their favourite cards." Yami said.

"So that's why he wanted to borrow An's Elf?" Anhai asked. "You can get them out right?"

Yami looked down at the game table. "I can't play to save her."

"What?" Seto said.

"I don't get it it's not as if you haven't played Ryou's wacko Yami before." Joey said.

"His powers are different from mine. He can seal you in your favourite cards, I can't." Yami sighed. "For this shadow game living souls must be sealed in each other decks."

"That didn't happen in the duel with Pegasus." Tristan said.

"No instead of taking us to the shadow Realm he brought the shadow realm to us. If I do that I risk brining the house down on us. His arena had been above a pit for a reason."

Anhai bit her lip. She had no idea what she could do or not do, she had zero shadow powers before she had died, but, now she did, and she had used them. She had felt An being pulled from her body, she knew how it was done.

"I think I might be able to." Anhai said. "I think I can seal souls into you cards if you can play for An."

"Why not you?" Yami asked.

Anhai laughed a hollow bitter laugh. "I'm terrible that's why, An's a better player than I am and she's only an novice. I guess that proves that your really don't remember me do you Yami?"

Yami looked away sadly.

"Okay so are we going to do this? It took a lot of power to take An. I don't think I can do it if you fight me."

Yami thought for a long time. "Tristan, Mokuba, if everyone agrees to this I need you to keep Grandpa busy downstairs. The last thing we need is to come in her and find us all comatose."

Tristan nodded.

"But I want to help!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, I can't fight if I know you could be put into the fight, I won't risk you being hurt." Everyone looked at Seto. "You expect me to sit here while An is in a card, I know what that feels like."

"I'm in." Joey said, Tea echoed him. Anhai took a card of each of them Yami gave her Yugi's card. She looked at Yami he nodded before she took it from his hand. Anhai looked at the cards. She took a deep careful breath before picking up Yugi's deck. Yami showed her what cards could be taken out so she could add _Five_ new ones.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Y. Bakura: Ha! Anhai can't count!

C. A: What do you mean?

Y. Bakura: There are only four new cards, Kiaba, Joey, Tea, and Yugi and she...

C. A.: Shut up your going to wreck the next chapter! Plot twist! Get him!

Y. Bakura: Eep!

Y. Yugi : *Laughs as Y. Bakura is trapped.*

Yugi: Oh, how long are they going to be stuck like that?

C.A. : Until they swear not to give away the plot.

Yugi: Oh. *Blinks innocently.* Please Review, C.A. will give you and all of us cookies.


	8. Shadow Game Rematch

C.A. Guess who has two new muses!

Y. Bakura: Gee I wonder?

C.A. I see you got away from the plot twist. *Crosses arms*

Y. Bakura: *Shrugs* So who's the new muse?

C.A. Well one is Isis, I used her for 'Yami Bakura's Big Mistake '

Y. Bakura, Who else woman!

??????: You've already forgotten me? *Sniff*

Y. Bakura : Marik?

Marik: Yep! Ooof! *Gets tackled by Bakura.*

Y. Bakura: Finally, I've been stuck with these goody two shoes to long!

C.A. *Taps foot.* Marik may be my new Muse but he's not in this story, Battle city hasn't taken place yet.

Marik. *Clicks fingers* Darn.

C.A. Shakes head. Right I want to thank Lynn-Chan for the review. *Holds out plate of cookies* I wasn't sure what kind you like so just take one. ^_^ We have dark chocolate chip, Milk chocolate chip, white chocolate chip, plain and any other kind you can think of that I can't. Oh and I'm sorry but I kind of need the Magician of Faith, but I agree Tea's deck is kind of annoying. I almost gagged on the episode where she's duelling Mia.

Tea: Well since you hate my cards so much I'm not going to do the disclaimer or the thing that tell you things.

C.A. No prob. Marik your the new Muse, you do it.

Marik: *Mumbles and glares at Tea who hides.* C.A. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and here's the Legend.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Tristan: This match is a like the one on TV, Except there's no Cyber commander and there are a few new cards. There's Mild Swearing, C.A. you make me say that even if there is just one word, its pointless.

C.A.: I'm being careful. Now Who else wants cookies? *Holds out new plate.*

*Rampaging Dust cloud runs past C.A. After it's gone C.A. is left sitting dazed on the ground, the plate is shattered on the ground and she's looking at her hands with tears in her eyes.*

C.A.: I think...they...broke my fingers....

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Seven: The Shadow Game Rematch.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

Bakura placed the Change of Heart card face down. He didn't want it in his hand, but he couldn't trust the brat ether. He then played the Mystic Elf in defence mode. An rose from the card. 

"Huh? Where am I." She looked down at herself. "Weird dream. Hey where's my cast gone?" 

She looked around and saw that she was on a huge Duel Monsters game board. Then she noticed the face down card. She lifted up the corner. There was someone under it. Some one with white hair and a bruised face.

"Ryou Bakura?" She asked the scared looking boy. "Why are you the change of heart card?"

"An." She looked for the voice there was no one else around until she looked up...and up. She fell back on to her rump in shock. Landing on the card crushing Ryou Bakura underneath. She scooted over and pulled the corner of the card up again. 

"Ryou...why is there a Giant you and Yugi playing Duel Monsters with us?"

Ryou sighed. "That's Yami-Bakura and Yami-Yugi, Yami Yugi is good he's trying to save us, Bakura isn't."

"Oh...and when am I going to wake up?"

"An. This isn't a dream." Yami as he played Flamed Swordsman and a face down monster card.

"Oh shit." An cursed. Then remembered that card didn't have the attack points to destroy her. 

"Yami and us are going to get you and Ryou out of this." He said. "So don't worry about it."

An blinked. "Joey?"

Bakura played a Kaminarikozou Card in attack mode. 

An edged away from the yellow lizard, it looked a lot like the Electric Lizard card. Gave her the creeps. Even if it was meant to be on the same side as her.

"Joey no!" Yami-Yugi shouted but it was too late. 

Joey had destroyed the card but had a numbing shock in return. He looked An in the eyes as if trying to tell her something.

"Don't you remember from when little Yugi made that same mistake?" Bakura laughed. "You should really listen to who ever holds your card."

An realised what Joey had shown her. _She didn't have to listen to the Bakura._ She smiled. Joey really was smarter than most gave him credit for. Now no one knew she knew that. Yugi played the Blue-eyes white dragon and another face down card. An noticed both Yugi's face down Cards had lifted the corners up to see what was going on, where Ryou hadn't. Had he been too scared? An forgot about that trail of thought and fought not to faint. Had Yugi just ordered the Dragon to attack her.

"What!" the dragon shouted. "Are you insane! We are trying to save her!"

An looked hard at the dragon it had Seto's voice and Seto'seyes a darker blue than the dragon's eyes.

"Guys!" An shouted out to the group. She had heard the regret in Yugi's voice, seen the look on Yugi's face. "If your side has to kill me...I want you to do it Seto!"

"No! An I made a Promise!" Seto shouted back. "I swore to look after you!"

An frowned she clenched her fists, she knew she was never going to talk him round. _He'll get him self killed three thousand Attack points or not_. She pulled Ryou out from under his card. "Listen I've a plan, but I need you to do as I say will you?" Ryou nodded. 

An quickly outlined what she wanted him to do, she had lost a lot of duels she was an expert at it. Ryou's eyes widened at what she was suggesting, but he couldn't see other way. His Yami was using An as a living shield. That shield had to be removed.....Anyway possible. 

Yami-Yugi was about to play another card.

"Hey you the giant Yugi-wannabe!" An shouted. "Finish your turn don't put that card down."

Yami narrowed his eyes, nodded his head once. Did he know what she was going to do? If he did would Yami Bakura realise in time to stop her?

"I end my turn."

Before the giant Bakura could stop him Ryou spread his wings and took over Seto. Seto fought, he almost managed to stop himself but in the end the magic card worked. The Blue-eyes White-dragon attacked it's target....The Mystic Elf. 

To late Seto regained control. An was impaled on his white talons. She looked into the blue eyes of Seto Kiaba. No true dragon would have tears hiding in their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Seto...I broke my promise. But you didn't break yours...Seto..." Tears shone in her eyes too but they didn't hide, the rolled down her cheeks. "...Forgive me..?"

Seto couldn't answer. He was frozen. The tears fell on to his 'hands'. An disappeared in a flash of white light. Ryou separated from Seto. He was crying to. What had he done! He had killed An, he had sworn to look after her and he had killed her!

"For what's it worth...I'm sorry too..."Bakura said before he too faded way to the graveyard.

"You happy now!" Seto shouted at Yami. "You happy she's dead!"

Yami said nothing to Seto. He turned to Bakura, who thanks to An was now defenceless. "Is your turn over?"

"Like hell it is... I play Gyakuenno Megani in defence mode, and I play the Dragon capture Jar forcing your Blue-eyes into defence mode." He growled.

Gyakuenno Megani was like the Mystic Elf. With a defence of two thousand and with Seto stuck in defence mode there was no one strong enough to attack her. The metallic green haired Fairy also had an attack of eighteen hundred.

"Then I now flip up the Magician of Hope and use her effect to bring back the magic card Change Of Heart."

The Magic Card was played face down. The pale, and now bruise-less face of Ryou peeked from under the corner to see what was going on. His face looked as white as the rest of him. Seto looked like he was going to drag him from under the card and sent him to the Graveyard for good.

"Now I play Monster reborn to bring back the Mystic Elf." Yami Yugi finished.

For some reason her arms were covering her face. It was a moment or to before she moved them away. 

An looked around surprised. "I'm back?"

"An?" Seto gasped.

"Seto?" An ran to Seto wrapped her arms around his dragon neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay...as long as you are alright." Seto forgot about killing Ryou. Much to Ryou's relief.

"I am but...how did I get back?" She looked back at the card she had come from. "Oh I understand now, but...what about Ryou?"

"I'm here, thanks to Tea." Ryou came out from under his card his angel wing held close to his body, An looked at him worriedly.

"No problem." Tea, who it seemed, was the Magician of Hope smiled.

"I end my turn." Yami said.

"I play the magic card, Card Destruction." Bakura said.

Both Giants discarded their hands and picked up new ones. An looked at the playing board. The big Yugi had her, the Mystic Elf, Joey, the Flamed Swordsman and Seto the Blue-Eyes White-Dragon in Defence mode and Tea the Magician of Hope in attack mode. There was a fifth monster card, facedown.

"Who's under there?" An asked.

"Don't know." Joey muttered, he was itching to attack that Gyakuenno Megani but he wasn't strong enough to destroy her. "It's not one of us, we're all out. Well except Yugi and Yami-Yugi wouldn't play him face down."

Yugi, or should that be Yami-Yugi was taking a good look at his cards. He didn't look pleased with them. He flipped the face down card face up instead of playing a new one. An wondered why.

__

Idiot. An thought as she remembered._ You can't have more than five monsters on the field at one time._

The face down card was the Queens Double. It didn't look quiet right. The face was wrong and the hair was the wrong shade of red.

"She...she looks like me." The Queen's Double looked at them.

"Yami-An," Seto breathed. "How..."

"I volunteered. I gave Yugi this card as well as yours. And I said my name is Anhai." Anhai explained.

"What the hell is going on!" An demanded. "Why is there two of me!"

Bakura held An by the shoulders. "It's okay we'll explain everything when we finish the shadow game."

An shrugged Bakura's hands off her shoulder, "You better had Wings."

Bakura looked confused. Why did she call him Wings?

Anhai watched the pair for a moment before turning to Yami-Bakura. She frowned.

"So you remember me Anhai?" Yami-Bakura asked. "Or should I call you Yami-An now? Honestly I thought you would have picked a stronger card than that. Then again you were killed very easily, I don't think you deserved that lovely tomb he made for you."

"You're that boy aren't you? You smiled as that man killed me."

"He was my older brother. After wards we though why not help ourselves to all the gold in you tomb, after all you hadn't really earned it." Bakura Scowled. "But the bloody traps took him from me!"

An looked at him with something like sympathy on her face. "You lost your brother too?"

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted. "Are you going to make a move or not?"

Anhai ran at Gyakuenno Megani then jumped on elf's shoulders and somersaulted into the air. Amazingly she was equal too Bakura's Face. 

She threw her hand full of needles directly at him. 

Only three hundred and fifty points lost but that's better than nothing. Joey and Tea looked at Anhai in shock.

"What?" She asked. "Didn't you know that The Queen's Double can attack an opponent's life points directly?"

An said she was still standing close to Seto, apparently she was more sacred of her own Yami than a dragon that had already killed her once. They didn't say anything. Anhai glanced at Yami-Yugi she frowned he looked at her and they held eye contact for a moment. Suddenly her eyes went wide. She walked over to Ryou.

"Hey Wing-boy, your name's Ryou Bakura right?" She asked the boy, his bruises seemed to have vanished after being called back from the graveyard. Well that made sense, if a dead monster could be brought back from the Graveyard perfectly healthy why not a magic card?

Ryou nodded.

"And your Yami is playing with your deck?" Ryou nodded again.

"Tell me you don't have another Card Destruction card in there somewhere?" Ryou opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked down at the ground.

"Shit." Was all Anhai said.

It was Bakura's turn.

"I'm sure you remember this card." He said.

Anhai turned white

"It's the Man-eater bug." Bakura announced playing it face down.

The colour came back into Anhai's face.

Joey paled instead. "Oh man I really don't like that card."

"Oh yeah." Bakura grinned. "You're the one I sent to the Graveyard with it last time right."

Anhai's face lit up. "Yami, make me attack the bug!"

"Anhai, there's no way to bring you back from the graveyard." Yami-Yugi said.

She smiled as she glowed white and everyone thought she was going to disappear like all cards did when destroyed. But when the light faded the Queens Double was still there.

The Queens Double, _not_ Yami-An.

"You don't have to worry about brining her back." Anhai now stood behind Yami-Yugi.

"How...?" An tried to ask.

"She's a Yami." Joey said. "I guess she can do what ever she likes in the shadow realm."

Yami-Yugi ordered The Queens Double to attack the Man-Eater Bug. It would have been a stand off but the flip effect of the monster killed The Queens Double.

"That was a waste of a move." Bakura said looking through his cards. He had picked up his new card but hadn't looked at it yet.

"What I want to know is why I can't just reach over there and bloody strangle that guy." Anhai asked.

Yami sighed. "Because that would be cheating. I would be disqualified and we would all be trapped."

"Damn."

"Shut up and make your move!" Bakura shouted.

An and Bakura glanced at each other as did Seto, Joey and Tea. Anhai had just tricked Bakura into passing his turn!

Yami-Yugi smiled. "If you insist. I play the Dark Magician!"

Yugi rose from the card and looked around.

"So that's what Anhai was worried about she realised Yugi was stuck in Yami's hand as long as there was still five of us in the game." Ryou said.

Yugi spotted Anhai. "I thought you were playing too?"

Anhai shrugged.

"Yugi attack the Man-Eater Bug, don't worry about the Flip Effect." Yami-Yugi said. 

Yugi nodded.

He walked forward and pointed his green staff at the bug. An and Seto tried not to laugh at how he looked in the Dark Magician's form.

"Maybe I should get a Dark Toon Magician made, have it look like that." Seto whispered in An's ear. An shushed him before Yugi, or the giant Yugi could hear him.

"Dark Magic attack!" Yugi called killing the bug, and the remaining life points of Bakura.

"Bye-bye." An waved sweetly at him as he was sucked deeper into the shadow realm. It would be along time before they had deal with him again. 

They hoped.

Before they were sent back to their bodies they saw that Bakura had dropped the cards in his hand. They saw the card Yami-Bakura had drawn before Anhai had tricked him had landed face up.

It was the Card Destruction magic card.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Y. Bakura: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo_! I was so close!

Yami: You would have killed Yugi.

Y. Bakura: Exactly, with out Yugi you'd be stuck in the puzzle and no one could stop me stealing it!

Yami: You nearly _killed_ Yugi.

Y. Bakura: So? 

Malik: I don't think he likes that.

Y. Bakura: Oh, is that it?

Yami: OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE IT YOU STINKING TOMB ROBBER! *Starts strangling Bakura*

C. A: *With her hands bandaged.* Review and I'll save Yami Bakura. ^_^ And I'll give out more cookies.


	9. Deep Thoughts And Graveyard Memories

Mokuba:*Munching Cookies* Thank you for the review Lynn-Chan!

C.A. *Munching Cookies* Look I did it! I Updated all my stories in one day! Oh and didn't anyone wonder why happened to An and 'Wings' *Giggles* in the graveyard? And if anyone is hoping Y.Bakura is okay, well he will be back, it's a bit like the hokie pokie here, (Put Bakura in take Bakura out, in out in out shake him all about!?

Y. Bakura: *Munching cookies* How much sugar did you have in your Tea C.A.?

C.A. Not telling :p and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings : Talk of past attempted suicide

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Eight: Deep Thoughts And Graveyard Memories.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

An was starting to wake up. That _had_ to be the craziest dream in history.

"An I know you're a wake." _Seto?_ An cracked her eye open she was in Yugi's room, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Tea and Yugi were all there but something looked wrong with Yugi, he looked more like...

"Giant Yugi wannabe? I must confess no one has called me _that_ before." Yami said.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" She asked carefully. Sitting up.

"No." Ryou said holding his head down.

"Then Anhai?"

/I'm here. /

An yelped and clamped her hands over her temples.

"I think we just found where _she_ is." Seto said angrily. 

/I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. /

"All right, Wings here." An nodded at Ryou. "Promised me an explanation so spill it."

Yami sighed and let Yugi take over. An shook her head when she saw this, it was probably a good thing she was already sitting on the floor.

"See my puzzle and the ring hanging from Ryou's neck." Yugi asked. An nodded slowly.

"Inside of each of them is a spirit."

"The one inside the puzzle is good and the one inside the ring is bad?" An asked.

Ryou nodded. "To put it simply. I thought my Yami had been sealed for good but..."

"Don't worry Ryou we'll kick his butt anytime anywhere for ya." Joey said.

Ryou smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How did I get dragged into this, why do I suddenly have a what did you call them...a Yami?"

"You've had her for a while." Yugi said. "You remember in the park, when you had you backpack stolen?"

"The day I first met Ryou? Sure I caught the thief and got old of my bag, he hit me I fell to the floor, you started coming and he ran off." An said.

Yugi shook his head. "He ran off after Yami-An, I mean Anhai, stopped him kicking you in the stomach and punched him in the face. And it was my Yami that got you your inhaler, not me."

"That explains why I didn't feel the asthma attack coming on, I thought I had panicked or something."

/I'm sorry./ Anhai said in her head. /I still don't understand the problem with your chest. I was there for as short a time as possible. /

An looked up suddenly locking eyes with Yugi.

"So you saying that any holes in my memory could be because of this Yami?" She asked.

"Well that was how it started with me, times when I was in big trouble I would blackout then be okay when I came to, that was because my Yami had taken over and got me out of what ever mess I was in."

An caught Seto's eye. He gave and almost invisible nod

"So...just because one is bad doesn't the one in my head is?"

"If yours was bad you'd know it." Ryou said, he still hadn't looked up. "I sure do."

An narrowed her eyes. [You...He...He beat you up like Mary beat me up right?]

Ryou looked up surprised. [Yes.]

An looked down at her bandaged arms. Did he know about that too? Had he _gone through_ that too?

An sighed. "I...I need to go home now."

An left Seto left after her.

*******************************************************************************

That afternoon Ryou lay on his bed watching he ceiling as if he expected it to drop down on him like in the films. He was just trying not to think to much. Thinking kept leading to questions.

Like why had he agreed to take over Kiaba in the shadow game? He had risked his life to take hers the way she wanted to go. No. He didn't risk his life he had thrown it away, he had gone to the graveyard he had died and so had An. 

Not that she had looked to upset when he had joined her in the graveyard. She had been was walking along the gravestones trailing her fingers along the top of them. Like some child would with a fence. She had a almost peaceful look on her face as she took in the surroundings.

"Ryou? Why are you here?" She had asked when she noticed him.

"Spell cards go to the graveyard after use." Ryou said.

"Of course..." An looked like she could have hit herself for forgetting. "But then why did you..."

"Look out!" Without thinking Ryou pushed An down as the Reaper of Cards came from seemingly nowhere. It's scythe had missed his wings by a hair.

__

Wings! Ryou wrapped An in his arms as flew. He had never really flown before but he tried, he didn't have a choice. He didn't really have a good hold on An as they shot into the air. He had a grip on her under the arms she had to wrap her arms around Ryou's chest.

The Reaper of Cards however wouldn't be a very good Reaper if he couldn't catch any card that happened to have wings. He was to scared and caught up in flying to see where he was. Above him. An shouted a warning and Ryou tried to turn away, the scythe cut him down his side just along the base of his angel wing.

He dropped An. "An no!"

"Ryou!" An was still reached up to him as if he could reach down and catch her but everything was going white.

The next thing he was back in the game under his card. He looked out to see the angry Blue eyes of Seto as the Blue-eyes White-dragon.

Then the Mystic Elf was back too. Yami must have called her back just before she hit the ground. 

Which would explain why she looked so surprised to be there and not a red smear between the gravestones. Ryou guessed that was why An had started calling Ryou 'Wings' it was his wings that had saved her. But it was him that had sent her to the graveyard in the first place. His Yami that had trapped her in a card. 

It made sense for An to avoid him. But it still hurt, and he didn't know why. Why had he been willing to go to the Graveyard for her in the first place? 

It had been her eyes. 

That determined look in her eyes. A look he had only seen on Yami-Yugi and Seto Kiaba as they duelled each other and Pegasus for the souls for their loved ones. A look he would never truly understand because he didn't have the love or the courage needed. To take that sort of action, to risk so much without knowing if they would succeed. Then again hadn't he done just that when he had taken over Seto Kiaba as the Blue-Eyes? It was different when he had taken over the Lady of Faith. That had just been a final gesture before what he thought was going to be his death. Hadn't that been what An had done? A final gesture? Sacrificing herself? So why had he helped her?

Ryou turned on his side, inspecting the wallpaper. He was going around in circles now. It wasn't as if it mattered. An wasn't talking to him now so why should he care why he had done anything for him? Because he just did that's why.

Not for the first time he wished his Yami wasn't a homicidal maniac. He really needed someone to talk too.

*******************************************************************************

That night An, finally got the courage to 'talk' to Anhai.

/You did it didn't you?/

/What?/

/When I...tried to...kill...myself...you unlocked the bathroom door. I remember locking it but the door wasn't damaged so no one had broken it open./ An said. /You saved my life./

Silence, it was the first time anyone had admitted what An had done to get into hospital and admitting it made it seem more real, And it wasn't just her life she had almost ended...fuck, she had been selfish.

/Would you rather talk more, face to face?/ Anhai asked

/Can I do that?/

/Close your eyes./ Anhai gently ordered.

That was easy she was already in bed.

"You can open them now." Anhai said.

Even before she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in her bed room. It was colder and the bed she was on was less comfortable.

An looked around her room. It was dark, there was a small amount of light coming in from somewhere but it wasn't even enough to see clearly by. An could just make out that there were pictures of her friends on the wooden wall. There were three on the floor. The frames broken and the glass shattered. Anhai sat on the bed near her feet. Those pictures where of her old school friends in Wales. Mary and her brothers Malcolm and Mathew.

"What is this place?"

"It's your soul room. It reflects what's in your heart." Anhai said. "I have one to, we live in one body, I guess this is the minds way of coping, if you wanted to you could stop me from coming in here, or even lock me in my room and stop me from using your body."

"Why are you here?" An asked. "Why are you in my head?"

"I'm not sure I don't really understand my existence. I should be in the land of the dead." Anhai admitted. "The item that holds my sprit had been worn by others and we didn't have soul rooms. I have powers I didn't have when I was alive, and I don't understand them. The others, they...with out a soul room to keep my power in, away from the person...they went crazy."

"Am I..."

"No your not crazy, and your not going crazy ether. Some gaps in your memory some of which you haven't noticed are my fault but not all, the doctors weren't wrong, well not completely wrong."

"So what are you?" An asked. "Or should that be 'we' ?"

Anhai smiled and smoothed An's fringe out of her eyes. "You are a wise one sometimes."

"No I'm not, I done something stupid." An held up her bandaged arms. "I done something stupid twice three times if you count the shadow game."

"You can be forgiven those, well...the first and the last a least, those were under extreme circumstances." Anhai said. "As for what we are, we are two halves of the same soul. I'm your Yami and your my Hikari. I guess your me reborn, and I'm your past life."

"I don't buy that." An said.

"Why not?"

"I saw you move, your a fighter, I'm pathetic, run a block or two and I can breath. I bet you never tried to kill myself before."

"Well...that was because of my father. He was to me what your brother was to you. When he died I thought I had nothing left. Yet I knew that he was waiting for me, and I knew how upset he would be if he found out I had killed myself to see him again."

"What you your brother say to you, if he saw you now?"

"Huh? Oh, Ryou said that to you in the Hospital didn't he?"

"Yes, but...was that really Ryou or Bakura?"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know."

Anhai pushed An down on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

Anhai made to leave the room.

"Anhai?"

"Yes?"

"You've been keeping the nightmares away haven't you?"

Anhai nodded and closed the door. Eventually An fell asleep.

*******************************************************************************

An had been very quiet the last few days she hadn't spoken to Yugi or his friends for ages. They had seen her playing Patience or drawing in a note book. She had showed Seto something which had made him laugh, it had looked like a game card. But in reality they had no clue how she was. So when Tristan found her sitting on a bench in the park drawing one Saturday morning he walked over to talk.

She had fallen asleep sitting up.

The note book was open.

Who knew that An was such an artist. She had drawn Seto as the dragon and he now knew what Joey had meant by not knowing how An could tell it was him, but at the same time Kiaba's eyes seemed to dominate the dragon showing just how she had known. She had drew Joey too, he looked like a Flamed-Swordsman in-training really. Tristan turned the page and laughed out right.

There was Yugi as the Dark Magician. She had drawn him perfectly. What had made Yugi look worse than he really was, was that An had a sketch of the 'real' Dark Magician next to him.

"Finished looking through my personal stuff?"

Tristan looked up to the angry red eyes of An. Well it could have been worse, It could have been Yami-An, no wait, Joey had said she was call Anhai right?.

"Sorry." Tristan said. "I came over to see if you were alright and I saw the sketches and..."

Angry eyes took one a hint of fear.

"How much did you see?" An asked.

"Joey, Kiaba, and Yugi." Tristan said. "I notice Seto is the only one you made look intimidating."

"It's not my fault that Joey isn't the same physical build as his favourite card, or that Yugi makes a cute Dark Magician." An complained. "Besides Seto isn't the only one I made look okay, and with Seto it wasn't hard, The only difference between him and the dragon was his eyes."

An got up putting her pencils in her bag.

"Who else did you make look good?" Tristan asked.

"None of your business." An walked away.

Tristan followed. "I bet it was Yami, we all think your Yami and Yugi's Yami had something going in the past."

"I haven't even drawn him yet so get lost before I call my Yami and make you get lost!"

Tristan stopped dead, he had never ever heard An talk to anyone like that. An hugged the book to her chest and ran off.

She ran right into Ryou. She stepped back and Ryou held her to steady her.

She broke from his gentle hold and ran past him. Tristan walked up to Ryou.

"Did she say anything to you?" He asked.

Ryou shook his head. "What was she upset about?"

"I looked in her note book." Tristan sighed. "I didn't think she'd get so worked up about it."

"So just what has she been drawing in there?"

"The shadow game, Joey Kiaba and Yugi as their cards." Tristan said.

Ryou paled.

"Come on Ryou it wasn't your fault." Tristan said. "Besides those pictures were incredible, you should have seen Yugi."

Ryou smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he looked in the direction An had run.

"When do you think she'll talk to us again?" Ryou asked.

"Don't know."

_______________________________________________________________________________

There's a new character coming but don't worry if you don't like her she's only there for a few chapters, An needed a partner in crime for Joey and Seto. ^_^

Yugi: *Munching Cookies*Please Review!*Puppy dog eyes.*


	10. Friends

C.A.: No Lynn-Chan, the new O.C. isn't AJ, but I'm thinking of putting her in the sequel*Claps hand over her mouth* Err...forget I said that.

Y. Bakura: *Doing the Hokie Pokie*

Everyone: O.O

C.A. *Cough* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: A crazy Lesbian O.C. Talk of a Boy/Boy relationship.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Nine: Friends.

_______________________________________________________________________________

There she was again in class, drawing in that notebook. Tristan had said she was drawing what happened in the shadow game there. Yet the book was almost full now. How could she draw that much on one event, even as strange and scary as it was?

An took something out of her bag looked at it, with her shoulders shaking she wiped tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked worriedly.

An looked at Ryou surprised. "Huh? Oh yeah, fine, fine."

The teacher was off ill for some reason so they were given a free lesson. Seto didn't seem too worried about her. But with her shaking shoulders and the way she would wipe her arm across her face, Ryou and Yugi as well as Joey Tristan and Tea felt that had to see what was wrong.

She was reading a letter with a photo held to it with a paperclip.

"An?" Yugi said. She looked up at the group. She wasn't crying at all. 

In fact she was trying really hard, but with only partial success not to burst into hysterics. Not being able to explain to herself she gave them the photo.

It was of Mary tied to a lamppost. The twins' ethers side. All three of them had their heads shaven and the boys were wearing dresses. There was a sign around the girl's neck. It was written in English so they couldn't read it. Ryou could but he didn't get what the message meant to An. For a moment it looked like An had calmed down but it was Anhai. 

"An's old friends remember her." Then Anhai turned to Yugi. "Unlike mine."

An was back then a shocked look on her face.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, she...she didn't mean it she's just..."

"Yami understands." Yugi said waving off the apology.

An turned back to the letter and smiled. 

"I swear, if Mill were a boy I'd date her. She's coming to visit, will you can with me to see her, I'd like my old friend to meet my new friends."

"So we are still your friends?" Tristan asked.

"I just said so didn't I." An said.

****

They waited at the airport, the plane was half an hour late.

"I'd swear Mill would be late to her own funeral." An muttered.

"Err, since we got time I'd better ask, are we going to tell her about the Yami's?" Yugi asked.

An smiled shyly. "We'd better not."

"AAAAAANNNNNN!!!!"

Suddenly An was on the ground. Yugi and Ryou blushed and looked away. Joey and Tristan were down right staring. Tea pretended she didn't know them.

"Argh! Mill get OFF ME!" An tried to squirm away.

"Make me." Mill said and kissed An on the nose.

Mill wore a dress that resembled some of Yugi's shirts, the ones that's all belts and silver buckles. Her black lipstick left a mark on the pinned An's nose.

An frowned. "You asked for it."

Quite suddenly Mill was under An who wasted no time standing up and smoothing out her clothes. Black leather trousers, and a grey t-shirt. Now Tea, Joey and Tristan got a good look at Mill, she looked just like Ryou, well save for the fact she was a girl of course, and she had green eyes.

An offered her hand to help Mill up. "Did you have to tackle me?"

"I haven't seen you two months and you wear that!" Mill pointed to her trousers. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Err..." Joey found his voice, at last. "Why don't you introduce us?"

An smirked at the effect Mill had on the boys, Yugi and Ryou, still hadn't looked back.

"Mill the blond drooling boy is Joey Wheeler, the drooling brunet is Tristan, the girl, don't even think of hitting on her Mill, is Tea Gardener, the boy with the pointy hair is Yugi Moto and the white haired boy is Win-...his name is Ryou Bakura"

"Nice to met you." Mill held her hand out. "And Tea don't worry I don't go in for brunettes."

Ryou finally turned around Mill and he stared at each other a moment. "I guess we really do have a double out there somewhere."

"So you and your friends did Mary and her friends up for the photo?" Tristan asked.

"Yep."

"What did that sign say?" Yugi asked.

Mill laughed. "It said. 'No one escapes the Bike chicks.' That's the name of my biker chapter."

"You're a Biker?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, An is an honorary member, she can't be a real member for two reasons."

"I'm don't go in for girls and I can't ride a bike." An said.

"Come on enough standing around like idiot's lets go and get some food." Joey said.

Ryou blushed. [Err An?]

[Yeah?]

[You have lipstick on you nose.]

An cursed and wiped it off. [I swear one day I'm going to kill her.]

*******************************************************************************

They were in the park, it had been Mill's idea. Unfortunately An had brought her notebook with her and Mill had pinched it.

"Mill give it back!"

"Yeah it's hers!"

Mill held it high above her head and no matter how hard An and Mokuba tried to get it back it stayed just out of reach.

Tristan reached over and took it out of Mill's hands. Now both girls and Mokuba were trying to get it of him. Seto watched this from the shade of a nearby tree. Before turning back to his laptop. Something that looked like a card fell out of the book.

An yelped and dived for it but Tea caught it first.

"The Dark Toon Magician?" She read the card's name. "Hey it's Yugi!"

Save for fact she had made Yugi's hair purple to match the costume the card really was Yugi as the Dark Magician. Yugi didn't look really annoyed.

"I didn't really look like that did I." He asked Joey quietly. Joey saw the card and burst out laughing.

"Man she got you perfect! We save for the hair."

Then Yugi got annoyed. You could see it in his face.

"Sorry Yugi." Joey apologised.

Ryou saw the card and smiled. The first real smile since the shadow game. Meanwhile Mill had tackled Tristan to get the book of him but it had fallen to the ground and landed open too a page covered in pictures of Ryou. Pictures of him as the Change Of Heart card pictures of him in class concentring on his work or gazing sadly out of the window. Pictures of him with his wings spread. The wind caught the page and turned it. The next page was covered too.

The third page had the picture of Ryou as the Reaper of Cards had attacked him in the air. It was mostly black and white save for to things, Ryou's blood and Ryou's eyes. An really had talent for catching emotion in people's eyes.

An ran over and slammed it shut. 

Ryou was speechless. Mill and Mokuba was to busy trying to beat up Tristan to have noticed what was going on.

"You really are an incredible artist." Ryou managed to say, trying not to think what he was thinking. He swallowed

"Want to see another funny picture?" An changed the subject, was she blushing too?

"Not me I hope?" Yugi asked.

An opened her book to a two-page spread of Joey, she had drawn the true Flamed Swordsman next making him look small. No as bad as poor Yugi but bad enough for Joey to get annoyed.

"Fine way to show your gratitude!" He huffed.

An smiled and turned the page. It was a colour picture of Joey attacking the Kaminarikozou card. It showed Joey in a much braver and more 'macho' light, it seemed to pacify him. 

"Now that's better."

Seto who had been staying out of this was suddenly tackled by Mill, Tristan was brushing grass off his jacket.

"GET OFF." Seto shouted before pushing her off himself. "What was that for?"

Mill looked down at her feet. "Well last time I saw you. You said the day I can speak Japanese is the day your lone me you deck..."

Seto's eyes when wide.

"...And I've been speaking almost perfect Japanese since I've arrived." Mill had Seto's deck in her hand.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Seto roared.

Mokuba just looked at Mill in shock. "Can you teach me how you did that?"

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted.

"Who's up for a game of Keep Away?" Mill asked.

Seto stood up. "Give it to me now."

Everyone knew he meant business, except Mill apparently.

"The game's called keep away for a reason." Mill ran off.

Seto waited there arms folded and scowl in place until it became evident she wasn't going to get bored if he didn't take part.

"I think she must have had too much sugar, again." An said apologetically. Seto sighed and started chasing her.

"I don't know which one to root for. Seto need to be brought out of himself, then again if Seto kills Mill, she can't embarrass me anymore." An said.

"How did you meet anyway your...well different to say the least." Yugi asked.

"The same way Andrew and I met Seto. The orphanage."

A loud splash cut off anymore conversation. The group ran to see what had happened.

Mill was rolling on the grass laughing, the cards forgotten on the ground. Seto was pulling him self out of the pond, well it was a lake really.

/What's wrong with Joey?/ Anhai asked.

An saw what Anhai had noticed in the corner of her vision. Joey with his mouth open and a very prominent blush on his face. More so than when Mill had tackled An in the airport.

/Oh my...I think.../ 

An walked over to Joey.

/You think what? What's so funny?/

An stopped walking.

/How did you know I find this funny?/ An asked Anhai.

/We are two halves of the same soul remember?/

/I'm still getting use to that./

"He An come on! It's not like you to zone out." Mill called to her.

/Great now I've missed my chance. /

An deliberately fell behind the group. Mill stayed back with her.

[Did you notice Joey?] Mill asked.

[Yeah...I thought he was going to have a nosebleed!] An giggled.[I think, we are going to have to do something about it.]

[Tomorrow?] Mill asked.

[No!] An stopped dead. [Do you know what Tomorrow is?]

The whole gang looked back at her worriedly at her out burst.

[But...that's tomorrow.] An said more in control. [Lets enjoy today.]

Mill looked worried to.

"Well? What are all of you looking at? Aren't we meant to be having fun today?" An asked.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Please please review!


	11. PenBlwydd Hapus Andrew

C.A. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (oops the caps lock got stuck^_^)

Mokuba: Thank you for the review Lynn-Chan.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: This is a song flick (chapter whatever) of An questioning her religion, no offence meant to religious people. Oh and I don't own the song. It's Alanis Morissette's Forgiven. It's kind of sad too if you ask me. The translation for the welsh is at the bottom, but you can probably guess what it means anyway.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Ten: Pen-Blwydd Hapus Andrew. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

Yugi was worried about An, she wasn't in school today, and he remember the reason she wasn't in school last time.

/But Seto Kiaba is here. He wouldn't be if there was something wrong with An./

/I guess./

Joey was watching Kiaba too probably thinking the same thing. He saw Tristan he looked worried to. Tea was watching Ryou who was twirling his pen in his hand, a sad worried look on his face too. The break for bell when and Kiaba was waiting for the group by the door to the class room.

"Is An okay?" Ryou asked.

"As well as can be considered." He was ticked that no one had told him about Anhai.

"So why isn't she in school?" Yugi asked.

"Because of what today is, listen, I know your not going to believe me." Seto growled. "Mill is meeting you after school. An's agreed to meet you all in the arcade. You can all see how well she is for yourself."

*******************************************************************************

An woke up late but it didn't really matter, it was Monday but she wasn't going to school. Matt had already called the school to let them know and he had kind enough not to ask questions once she had promised that she wasn't going to do something stupid and yes she did want the day off because it was the Tenth of November.

Even Mill had agreed not to follow her, she had insisted that she'd meet Yugi and his friends out side school and she'd walk with them to the games arcade and she would be very, very angry if An wasn't waiting there by the entrance. An hour and a half later An stepped into a building she hadn't entered for a long time. Back home it wouldn't have taken five minuets to find one of these buildings, nope she sure wasn't in Britain anymore.

/What's this place?/ Anhai asked. She didn't ask what today was, she already knew that from An's mind.

"Can I help you young lady?" Said a Priest.

"Err no sir...I mean father..."

"I think you haven't been in a church for along time."

/What's a church?/ Anhai asked.

"What brings you back to the faith?" The Priest asked.

An looked down to her feet.

"My brother..."

"Your in morning." The priest stated seeing the back armband.

"Yes...my brother today's..."

The Priest nodded. "I understand. You can see our Prayer Candle's from here."

"Thank you father." An made her way to the candles.

Anhai stayed silent as An prayed. She hadn't prayed in years and she fought to remember the whole welsh version of the Lords Prayer.

She had been praying at home for her lost family for weeks, months now but this day was important.

She was there for three hours before she finally decided that she should leave. Once she had left the church Anhai made herself known again.

/That is your religion? What happened to Ra? How could your brother be buried with out mummification?/

/I'm Welsh, British, that makes me a Christian. My adoptive mom is, was, I don't know maybes she's still is ether way she's Christian. The religion is the dominate one in Britain./ An said. /If you believe in Ra and the other Egyptian gods that's fine But they are not the Gods I believe in. /

/So be it but what happened to my religion?/

/I don't know. I maybe in Egypt some people still worship your Gods./ An said.

An walked into a card shop and bought a birthday card. She wrote inside.

__

'Pen-Blwydd Hapus Andrew.

I've done some daft things lately and I'm sorry if I worried you but it's okay. I still miss you I guess I always will won't I? I know now that although you can never be replaced or forgotten I can have a new family. Not of blood but of friendship. Uncle Matt has been taking good care of me. So has Seto and Mokuba. I have made some new friends and some really weird things have happened to me, but I think you know about Anhai don't you? You want Seto to be happy too don't you, you told be before that you want him to find someone else...you wouldn't mind if I sped things up a bit would you? Well I don't you would, and I'm going to have fun doing it to, enough for the both of us.

I love you Brawd.

An.'

An sighed. She guessed she had better get going.

An pulled her CD player and started listening. She had developed a liking to Alanis Morissette recently.

__

You know us Catholic girls can be  
We make up for so much time a little too late  
I never forgot it, confusing as it was  
No fun with no guilt feelings  
The sinners, the saviours, the loveless priests  
I'll see you next Sunday.  


We all had our reasons to be there  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
We all needed something to cling to  
So we did  


That was true for her. She wondered what Andrew would think of her return to faith? The faith had rejected he for the most pathetic of reasons.

__

I sang Alleluia in the choir  
I confessed my darkest deeds to an envious man  
My brothers they never went blind for what they did  
But I may have well have  
In the name of the Father the sceptic and the Son  
I had one more stupid question  


Three hours praying she was supposedly praying to God, but the thought ran false to her. Stupid question. _Was this just a crutch? _And if it was would it be right to keep going to the church. Isn't a false belief in God blaspheming? If she thought she was blaspheming did that mean she really did believe in God?

__

/Do you always become a philosopher when your depressed?/ Anhai asked.

__

We all had our reasons to be there  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
We all needed something to cling to  
So we did  


What I learnt I rejected but I believe again  
I will suffer the consequence of this inquisition  
If I jump in this fountain I will be forgiven  


Maybe that was all she wanted, forgiveness.

/A reasonable desire./ Anhai said.

/I guess, but its something that's rarely given./

__

We all had our reasons to be there  
We all had a thing or two to learn  
We all needed something to cling to  
So we did  


/Who do you want forgiveness from?/ Anhai asked.

An wiped tears from her eyes. /I don't know, my brother, my mother, God if he is real...heh...don't ask for much do I?/ 

__

We all had delusions in our head  
We all had our minds made up for us  
We had to believe in something  
So we did.  


/You know I think believing in my gods is easer. If you don't like one you worship the other./

An bit her lip. It wouldn't do to start laughing. She would get more than a few odd looks. Well weather her new found faith was true or not she still had plans for the birthday card. An went to find a quiet place.

She found an abandoned building she made her way to the third floor. She lit a small fire. She threw the card into it and watched it burn.

It was a common belief she was practicing. The burning of letters to send them to the dead. 

"_Pen-Blwydd Hapus_ Andrew" An said as she watched the burnt fragments blow though the broken windows. "Have a great one, where ever you are."

/An I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's the time?/

An looked at her watch.

"Argh! There're going to kill me!" An took off running.

*******************************************************************************

Mill Yugi and the others had been waiting for An for ten minutes.

"Where is she?" Mill muttered.

"Maybe we should go looking for her?" Ryou asked.

"Here she is."

An came running around the corner full pelt. She ran right into Ryou gasping a wheezing.

"An! You shouldn't have been running we would have waited." Ryou said.

"That wasn't what he was saying a second ago." Tristan pointed out.

An steadied herself by holding on to Ryou as she fished her inhaler out of her jacket pocket and used it three times before she could even try to speak.

"Sorry...lost.....track of.....time."

Tea looked around. "Hey where's Mill?"

Mill had gone to the vending machines she came back with bottle of Dr Pepper. She held it out to An. She seemed to drink half the bottle in two gulps.

"Thanks." An seemed to have _finally _caught her breath.

"How far did you run?" Yugi asked.

"Err." An answered.

"An." Mill threatened.

"I don't know the name of the place...there was a building about to be knocked down near by."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You ran that far? You couldn't even run halfway across the park before"

"My Asthma has been getting better slowly." An admitted she wore a small sigh. "Doctor said it must have been because I've been under less stress than before."

"Less stress?" Tristan asked in disbelief. "What happened to you before we met you?"

"Yeah I mean how can being beat up and laying motionless in a hospital bed be less stress?" Joey asked.

"Well I was well rested when I got out of the hospital, and..." An caught her self. "Look I'm here so what are we doing?"

"What do you think?" Mill asked. "I'm going to beat you at Tekken 4."

"Why should you beat me at Tekken 4 you've never managed to beat me at any other Tekken game ever realised." An said sticking her face in Mill's.

"Well I'm going to beat you this time I've been practicing."

/She really is feeling better./ Yami told Yugi. /She's accepting what ever it was that had hurt her so badly./

An beat everyone save Yugi and Joey. Ryou refused to play. An might have began to recover from what she had suffered, but Ryou hadn't started to recover from the damage dealt by his Yami.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

Translation.

__

Brawd -Brother

Pen-Blwydd Hapus - Happy Birthday.

****

Yugi: *Big Cute eyes* Please, PLEASE review! Hello? Anyone there?

*Silence*


	12. Matchmakers And Love At First Sight

C.A. Thanks for reviewing Lynn-Chan and I know what you mean. *sniff* I WANT MORE REVIEWS!

Yami: But your other stories have lots of reviews.

C.A. I know...*sniff* But this was my first and I wanted it to be special. 

Yami: Err...It is?

C.A. *sniff* Really?

Yami: Really!

C.A. Thank you!

Yami: *Wipes the sweat off his forehead.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: I think this is a Lime, is that what you call a story with a Boy making out with another boy? It's start and end is marked if you want to read this chapter but want to skip that part.

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Eleven: Matchmakers And Love At First Sight.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Matt was up early today. He was busy with the shop. Mill was up early too. An came down to see breakfast ready for her.

"So how are you today?" Mill asked.

"Better...I done some deep thinking. Did you know I spent three hours in a church praying for Andrew then spent the next half hour wondering if I really believe in all that stuff or not."

"Sounds like you." Mill laughed. "So...About Seto and your friend...got any plans?"

"Oh I got plans but I need to make sure we're right about Joey."

"What's your plan?"

"Remember how got together with his first boyfriend?"

Mill's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. "You know he's going to kill you!"

"If I'm lucky, or should that be if he's lucky, he'll forgive me."

*******************************************************************************

An called Joey over to her after school.

"Walk with me to Seto's? He said I can use his arena again."

"Sure."

They talked about rubbish until Joey was inside.

"So Joey...do you like Seto?" An asked. "You know as in _like_?"

"What! No!"

"I saw that look on your face in the park, I've never seen anyone blush so red before."

"Well...fine I don't like him...but I think I might be...you know..."

An nodded.

"Hey where are we I've never been in this part of the residence before." Joey said.

An looked around.

"Oh yeah...Come on I don't know how we got up here but I know how to get back."

/Considering your meant to be my light your a very dark horse./ Anhai said.

An led Joey to a spare bed room. Seto was there with Mill.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked. 

Mill slowly made her way from the door.

"Well you see..."An said also stepping back. "I thought you and Joey could do with some time together."

An pushed Joey deeper into the room. Mill and An closed the door.

****

Seto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/JoeySeto/Joey

Joey started banging on the door.

"I don't believe it she locked us in!" He shouted.

Seto sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"What does that mean? How on earth can you be so CALM!" Joey continued to shout,

"Who's calm, that puppy is going to get it in the neck when we get out of her." Seto growled.

"I heard that!" Came the muffled voice of An from the other side of the door. "I think you two need a serious time out. I'll be back in two hours, plenty of time to _kiss _and make up."

Joey could hear Mill laughing her head off. That girl was a serious bad influence on An. 

"An! Mill! When I get hold of you!" Joey started trying to ram his way out.

Seto sighed, got up and pulled Joey away from the door.

"It's a reinforced door, you'll only hurt yourself." He said as he let go of the struggling Joey.

"Like you care!" Joey hissed.

"An thinks I do." Seto said quietly.

"What?" _I did _not_ hear that_.

Seto smiled it was only a small one, half his mouth quirking up. It wasn't even aimed at Joey and it still made his knees go weak. _Damn it! Why his he affecting me like this?_

"An doesn't do anything unless she thinks she's going to get results." Seto said calmly.

"And what exactly dose she think we are going to do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine mutt."

Joey didn't even shout his usual complaint at the nickname/insult. It felt so much worse than usual they had actually been in the middle of a conversation, a real conversation with no digs or half hidden insults when he calls him a mutt _again_!

He tried to punch Seto's face but Seto took hold of one of Joeys wrist then the other. Joey struggled trying to pull away. They both fell to the floor. "Let me go you loser!"

"I've never lost to you have I dog?"

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Joe shouted struggling again to get away. Seto just held him there.

That was when Joey's brain stalled. _Why wasn't Seto hitting him back?_

Forget that! Joey's brain stuttered to life again. _Why is he smiling? As nice as the smile is though..._

Joey's brain stalled again.

Suddenly Seto made his move. The next thing Joey knew he was on his back and Seto was kneeling on top of him. He slowly forced Joey's hands on the floor above his head and held them there with one hand.

Seto moved his other hand to hold Joeys chin. Joey tried to _not_ think about what this looked like. 

"Do you know what An expects us to do?" Seto asked in a husky voice.

__

If he keeps talking like that yeah...Joey realised what he was thinking. _ARGH!! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

"No answer? Well I guess I'll show you anyway." And Seto kissed him gently on the lips. Joey's brain melted.

When Seto pulled away Joey's eyes were half closed. He felt Seto trail his fingers down his cheek and he lent into the hand.

He heard Seto move even closer and felt his breath in his ear. "You like that don't you?"

Joey opened his mouth but no intelligible sound came out.

Seto chuckled. "My dog, all mine."

Joey growled at the insult.

Seto kissed Joey again, first on the mouth then trailing his cheek and jawbone. Joey's heard hammered in his chest and his breath was haggard. Seto kissed his way down his throat only stopping when he reached the edge of Joey's t-shirt.

Joey whimpered when Seto stopped.

Seto captured Joey's eyes with his own. "We don't want to go to far, I don't have a clue where Mokuba is and An might come back ."

"She said two hours." Joey complained. _Okay...when did I start _liking _being in this room..._

Seto reminded him when he clamed his lips for a third time.

"And you trust her?" Seto asked. "She _did_ lock us in here."

"I'm willing to forgive." Joey smiled.

Seto smirked. "I'm not this isn't the first time she's done this."

"It isn't?"

Seto chuckled. "Getting possessive? Don't worry no one takes anything from one of my dogs."

"Stop calling me a dog or I'll go back to hating you." _I don't hate him now?_

"Don't you get it? An knew I liked you _because _I call you a dog, you never noticed my nickname for her?"

"Nipper?"

"As in a pup nipping at my heels."

****

All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! All Done! 

Yugi was working the afternoon shift when a girl with long light brown hair walked in.

"Hello, your Yugi aren't you?" She said in a voice that almost sounded musical.

Yugi was speechless. He could feel the blush on his face but he couldn't stop it.

/Yugi./ Yami sounded slightly smug. /Maybe you should say something to her?/

Yugi shook his head. "Err yeah I'm Yugi...Yugi Moto...Err...how can I help you?"

Yami sighed.

"I'm looking for Joey, My name's Serenity." The girl explained. "Dad said he might be here."

"Your Serenity?" Yugi asked shocked. Great he had a crush on his best mate's sister, and everyone knew how defensive he was of his little sister.

The girl chuckled.

Yugi got weak it the knees. Yami gave him a little of his strength so his light wouldn't fall and make a fool of himself.

"Have you seen Joey?"

"No. Sorry." Serenity looked crest fallen.

"But I think I saw him and An heading to the Kiaba residence." Yugi said having been struck by an over whelming need to make the girl smile. "I'll phone An for you."

Yugi reached for the phone behind the shop counter.

/I can't remember An's mobile number!/ Yugi realised.

/You memorise every Duel card you've ever seen but you can't remember your friends phone number?/ Yami asked.

/It's not funny!/ Yugi panicked.

/Relax I know it./ Yami moved Yugi's fingers for him.

The phone rang for a moment or two before it was answered.

"-Hello?-" An asked.

"Hi An? Is Joey still with you?"

"-Err...Why?-"

"His sister is here, looking for him."

An muttered some words in English that Yugi thought he was glad not to know the meaning of.

"What's wrong?"

"-Nothing...nothing just bad timing, I'll...see if I can get him but it might be a while. Bye-"

An hung up before anymore questions could be asked.

Why did Yugi have the feeling that he had gotten An into trouble.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Joey: O_O

Seto: O_O

Joey&Seto: C.A. Get here so we can kill you!

C.A. *Runs*

Yami: *sigh*Please Review.


	13. And The Earth Moved

C.A. *Sets of Party poopers* This is the half way mark!

Mokuba: Thank you to Lynn-ChanAnd Sci fi fan for reviewing! Oh and Mill is leaving the next chapter anyway, she was just there to show that not everyone in Wales thinks she's a murderess.

C.A.: Yugi's got a crush Yugi's got a crush!

Yugi: DO NOT!

C.A.: You will by the end of this chapter.

Yami: Do I get to tease him about it?

C.A.: Yeah.

Yugi: _

Yami: ^_^

C.A.: Since your in such a good mood can you do the disclaimer and stuff?

Yami: Sure.

C.A. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Yugi's got a Crush!

Yugi: NO I DO NOT!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Twelve: And The Earth Moved.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Joey entered the shop an out later trailed by a meek Mill and An. A glowering Seto Kiaba followed behind all of them.

"Big brother!" Serenity ran to her brother and hugged him.

An turned white.

"I'm taking An home, come on Mill." Seto said pushing the pale An out of the shop. Mill kept apologising to Seto as she too left.

Yugi sighed, it couldn't be easy on her seeing that. After all she used to have a big brother too.

"So Joey what were you doing at Kiaba's?" Yugi asked.

Joey turned red. "Nothing much, Serenity what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my big brother, but you weren't at home." Serenity said. "Dad thought you might be playing over here so I went to look for you."

"Oh....So how are you eyes?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "Did the operation work?"

"It worked great, that's why I came you told me so much about your friends that I wanted to really see you and them." Serenity smiled. "I hope there all as nice as Yugi."

Yugi blushed beetroot red. Joey not being the most observant of souls didn't notice.

"Yeah Yugi's great, if it wasn't for him I never would have got the money for your eye operation." Joey said making Yugi look like he was going to catch on fire.

He thought he could hear Yami laughing, if it wasn't for the fact Yami never laughs he would have sworn he was trying to smother a fit of hysterics.

/Ask Joey why Seto Kiaba came in with him./

Yugi did, this time Joey turned red. "Well err, he was giving An a lift back so Seto offered to drop me off here too."

Something was wrong with that answer, if he just dropped Joey off why did he come in? And why did An and Mill look like whipped puppies?

Probably not the best analogy to use around Joey considering how it reacts when ever Kiaba calls him a dog. 

And did Joey just call Kiaba, Seto?

Yugi Joey and Serenity looked around as suddenly the selves started shaking. Yugi barely caught some of the games that fell of the shelves. In just a few seconds the floor was covered in Games and Duel Monsters booster packs.

The earth quake lasted three seconds.

Yugi let go of the display he had been holding up. Once the shock of the earth Quake had worn off he looked around.

"It's going to take me ages to clean this up. Grandpa is going to have a fit at this mess." He sighed.

"We'll help." Serenity said.

"Yeah..." Joey looked at the door as if he wanted to check on something or someone else. "I'm going to see if An and Mill are okay, after all they've never been in an earth quake before."

Joey disappeared.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Serenity asked.

"Err...."

/Tell her to pick up the booster packs./ Yami advised.

"Oh yeah, can you pick up the Booster Packs, put them in their display boxes if you can find them too."

Serenity nodded.

/Aren't you meant to turn the gas off after a quake?/ Yami asked.

/The pipes wouldn't have been damaged in small one like that./ Yugi told Yami as he went into the kitchen to see how badly the china had faired. 

/That was a small one?/ Yami asked, he didn't sound worried or shocked it was just a question.

/You've never been in an earthquake ether have you?/ Yugi asked picking up a dust pan and brush since half the plates were smashed on the floor.

/Not that I remember./ Yugi heard Joey coming back in. He went back out to the shop.

"Were the girls okay?"

"Yeah he's okay, I mean they're okay, _they're_ okay." Joey turned red again.

/I see what An meant about him not being able to bluff./ Yami commented.

/What do you mean?/

The phone stared ringing.

"Hello?"

"-YUGI ARE YOU OKAY?-" Yugi had to pull the phone away from his ear, Serenity and Joey could hear what Solomon had said too.

"Yeah I'm okay Grandpa, the shop is a mess though...."

"I don't care about the shop!" Solomon was still shouting but it was safe for Yugi to put the phone back to his ear. "It can burn to the ground as long as you are okay!"

"I'm fine Grandpa." Yugi repeated. "It wasn't that big of a quake, just knocked stuff of the shelves. Are you okay?"

"-I'm fine...listen I have to go, I'm on a pay phone and there are others who want to phone home. I'll see you as soon as I can get home. Bye-" Solomon said.

"Okay Grandpa, bye."

Yugi hung the phone up.

"Er...Serenity do you want to phone your parents?"

This time Joey was watching Yugi closely. Had he seen the blush? He wasn't very good at hiding them he must have seen it. Yet Joey didn't say anything.

*******************************************************************************

That afternoon the fuss about the earthquake had died down Joey invited everyone, even the Kiaba's over to his home to meet Serenity. It was a little crowded but no one seemed to mind. They sat in the living room on the floor around the T.V. They had MTV playing.

An's mobile started ringing. She looked at what ever name was displayed on the screen a paled slightly.

[Why don't you answer it out side? I can see by your face who it is.] Mill said

An nodded and walked out to the hall, Mill following, they sat on the stairs was An answered.

[-Took you long enough, I thought you weren't going to answer.-] Came a hard female voice.

[No no...] An said. [Of course I was going to answer...I just wanted to get some where quiet first, err, why are you calling though? have you found anything out about Andrew and my mom?]

[-No. Sorry Miss Vet, there have been no new developments this end.-] An looked away from Mill's questioning look. [-We heard about the earthquake you had over there, I wanted to check that you were okay.-]

[Officer Sally I...] Mill took the phone off An. [Mill!]

[Listen to me officer] Mill said. The officer on the other end of the phone call in Wales sighed, she'd been though this before. [My friend here is trying to get on with her life, she doesn't need coppers phoning her up where ever she is, what if her friend's were here? In fact they are, in the next room, you heard what her other 'friends' back home did don't you? Do you want that to happen again?]

An snatched her phone back, glaring at Mill. [I'm sorry for that Officer]

[-That is okay, but you will phone us if you think of anything that will help us find out what happened to your brother and mother won't you?-] The police woman asked.

[I've already told you I would, but I can't remember anything that will help.] An said. Mill snorted. [I'm coming back to Wales for a week next month anyway for my brothers exhibition, if I remember anything then I'll go to you right away okay. ]

[-Okay An.-]

The police woman hung up and they started heading back to the others, not noticing that Ryou looked lightly pale, everyone had heard mill shouting down the phone, but only Ryou had understood. /What happened in Wales that the police would bother to phone her _here_ in Japan?/

"Sorry about that." An said. "So what were we doing?"

and everything went back to normal, Ryou thought it was best to leave An's past in the past but he still couldn't help wondering.

An had brought her game cards and they Joey, Seto, Yugi, An, and Tristan were playing fish. Ryou, Tea and Mill had been playing but they were out of the game.

Yugi had never played this game before and it looked like he was going to be next. An was incredible she had wiped out Mill in one turn and had taken half of Tea's cards too. She was smiling about it but her eyes seemed to be getting darker with each turn. Suddenly the game turned. Joey took three of her cards, then Yugi took another two and Seto took her last one.

An looked almost relieved she kept rubbing her upper arm where she wore her black armband.

"You okay?" Ryou asked as she moved to sit by him.

An looked at him surprised. 

"Yeah...I'm still getting used to Anhai." She whispered.

"She was helping you? But you didn't turn into her."

"I think she was yeah, it's confusing."

"Hey An not like you to lose like that at Fish, your the card queen." Mill said sitting on Mill's other side.

"I was distracted, besides Yugi is the King of games." An said, He beat Seto at Duel monsters and Mokuba showed me a tape of him beating Duke Deviling at dungeon dice when he didn't even know how to play before."

As if on cue Joey moaned as Yugi took his last card.

"I think he just figured out how to play fish too." Ryou said.

There was only Seto and Yugi left.

"Oh I want to watch this." An said and scooted closer to the game again.

Joey and Tristan started to head to the kitchen, just as the China on the shelves started to rattle. Another earthquake had started.

Serenity ran to her brother in the door way.

Yugi, Tea, and Mokuba ducked under the table. Seto Kiaba knelt by the table not quite willing to give up his dignity and dive under unless it was absolutely necessary.

Mill didn't, she tried to run for the exit.

[Mill don't!] An ran after her and managed to tackle her to the floor in the doorway to the hall. Mill was terrified and clung to An. She winced as Mill's fingers bit into the soft bandage on one arm, the other arm was safe in it's cast.

An herself looked like she was ready to bolt too. Ryou headed towards the doorway too. Mill was screeching in fear, Ryou saw that An had tears down her face. Ryou noticed the soft bandage was slowly turning red. He pried Mill's fingers from An's arm.

The Quake lasted about ten seconds this time. The last one must have been a foreshock. Joey held Serenity close and kept an eye on Seto kneeling by the table, it wasn't a tall table there was Mokuba Yugi and Tea had to lay on their stomachs to fit under it, Seto wouldn't let himself look daft by doing the same. He held Mokuba's hand under the table however still offering support.

Mill's behaviour surprised Joey, she hadn't been like this this morning.

Once the earthquake ended An led Mill to the front door and asked Tea to stay with her as she went to the bathroom.

Seto looked at Joey then to An. 

Joey nodded and Seto went after An.

*******************************************************************************

An took the bandage off her arm and held it under the cold water tap. Washing away the blood that seeped form the long deep cuts that ran from the inside of her elbow to the centre of her palm. Mill's death-like grip had partly reopened it.

"You okay?" Seto asked walking in.

An nodded and started rewrapping her arm since the water was now running clear.

"How's Mokuba?"

"Handling this better than Mill." Seto Kiaba said as An walked past him out of the bathroom.

"Mill has never been in a real quake. In case you've forgotten I cried my eyes out after my first earthquake." An said.

"She was fine this morning."

"Thing's were different this morning." An said as thy reached the front door.

Mill looked up and saw the red stain on her bandage. "God An I'm sorry."

An waved off her apology. "It's understandable."

"No it's not." Mill said. Seto looked alike he agreed.

"No offence." Joey said. "But what made you panic like that?"

"I'm scared of being buried alive, so when the quake started this morning I was okay cause I was outside, but just now...It's stupid I know buildings here are made to last though an earthquake but I still felt that the house could fall." Mill explained. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm going home the day after tomorrow."

The phone started ringing.

"Can you get that for me Yugi?" Joey asked

Yugi nodded.

A few seconds later Yugi's grandfathers voice could be heard from the phone.

"-YUGI ARE YOU OKAY?-" Yugi himself was again holding the phone away from his ears so he wouldn't go deaf.

_______________________________________________________________________________

There you go and the next chapter is goodbye to Mill and An starts having problems with Anhai. Please please Review, I'll give you chocolate.


	14. Cyfaill

Thank You Lynn-Chan & Sic fi fan for reviewing! *Gives our chocolate* Now we have to say Goodbye to Mill, after all she was only in Japan on holiday. (Now we can get on with more plot. {Mill: Hey! _})

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Mild Swearing, (I think it's like one word Oh well better safe than sorry.)

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Thirteen: Cyfaill

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The time came for Mill to catch her plane home.

"Mill can you please let me go now, I'm not going back." An said as she struggled to breath in Mills bear-hug.

"But I'll miss you!"

"Mill I'm going to write and I'm coming over to the exhibition remember." An said.

"But that's a whole month away from now!" Mill hugged her tighter.

An looked at her friends, the look plainly said 'Help me!'

Tristan came over and pried Mill off An who started breathing again.

"You promise you'll write?" Mill asked. An nodded.

Mill crushed An once more before walking to the departure lounge. "You'd better write or I'll come back!"

"I'd better get a boyfriend quick then, to protect me from your tackles." An said. Mill smiled with tears with her eyes and walked off. The next second she was lost in the crowd.

An sighed. [Adrift again.]

[What do you mean by that?] Bakura asked.

An shook her head at her only stupidity. Even with his British accent she had forgotten that Bakura was born English and could naturally speak English. 

"Nothing really, it's just, she's my only friend from back home who still cares." Mill said, if Bakura can understand her she might as well let the rest of them understand too. "Sure Seto and Mokuba care for me but they were always closer to my brother, and I hadn't see Matt since I was six."

Bakura put his arm on An's shoulder.

An continued. "It's just that I feel like a plant that has been pulled from the ground and had my roots cut off."

"It's okay." Tea said. "You have us, and Anhai."

An smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you want to see the plane take off?" Bakura asked.

An nodded.

A couple of hours later Yugi had suggested a game of Duel Monsters to cheer An up. Everyone save Seto and Joey agreed, they weren't in the room.

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" An asked.

"Yeah." Tea laughed softly. "Didn't Seto and Mokuba say what happened to them on the Duellist Kingdom?"

"Seto said something about having to tell me what really happen happened on the island. I know Mokuba was kidnapped, I was half out my mind with worry when I found out, I mean at least when Seto went wandering after Yugi beat him we knew he was alive." An said. "Why?"

"Err, it would be best if Seto tells you, where is he anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Business meeting, and then he wants to mess with a new virtual pod." Mokuba answered a little to quickly.

An shook her head. He was lying though his teeth but Seto had asked him too.

/I don't know which is worse./ Anhai said. /Seto and Joey asking him to lie for them or the fact he dose it so well./ 

"Come on Yami wants to play Anhai." Yugi said.

"Can I help her she's not very good." An laughed. "All she knows she's learnt from me."

/HEY! Don't tell them THAT!/

An winced. "Don't shout at me you said yourself you can't play."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on lets play." Yugi said.

An was surprising everyone by completely thrashing Yugi. She had even taken out his Summoned Skull with the trap card, Acid Trap Hole. Mokuba was cheering, but An had an odd look on her face.

Yugi had enough, he was going to put down a card An can't defend against funny though for someone who was wining An didn't look happy. He pulled the Dark Magician out of his hand.

"Stop." An said.

"Why?" Yugi asked

"Is that the Dark Magician?"

"What!"

"And the other cards in your hand, The Ferial Imp, Mystic Elf, Polymerisation, and Kuriboh?"

"How did you know?" Yugi demanded.

An slammed her cards down. "I forfeit the game."

"Why?" Mokuba asked. "Your wining!"

"An what's going on?" Ryou asked and it looked like everyone else had the same question on their minds.

An looked away not looking anyone in the eye. "I don't know...I just wondered about what cards were in your hand and then I thought I could see them, I thought maybe it was just a lucky guess...but guessing every card in your hand is not luck...I don't know what's happening to me, and nether does Anhai."

"That explains how Anhai told us you wouldn't fight when we found you with Mary Mathew and Malcolm. She was imitating the powers of the Ankh, but instead of sending herself into our minds she sent her voice." An looked up to see that Yami had taken the place of Yugi.

An blinked. /You called them for help?/

/They were already there./ Anhai answered.

/Oh./

"When did it start?" Yami asked.

"You remember that game of fish?" An asked. "It started then, I was so relived when I was wiped out."

"It seems that the item Anhai's soul was sealed in is imitating the powers of another item. Which would also explain why Anhai could talk to Yugi and Ryou telepathically before." Yami said. "She was imitating the powers of something called the Millennium Ankh, but instead of entering our minds like the holder of the Ankh dose she just spoke to out minds."

An nodded slowly. _Okay I _think _I got most of that._ _But when did Anhai..._

/Back when you wouldn't fight, when we saw them I told them that you wouldn't./ Anhai answered before An could finish thinking the question.

/Oh./

"Have your tried taking off Anhai's item?" Yugi asked. "Just to see if not wearing it stops the effects."

"But..." An locked eyes with Yami. "I don't what Anhai's item is."

"How can you not know?" Bakura asked 

"I didn't even know she was there, I don't know how long she's been in my head." An sighed.

Everyone looked at her. "But..." Yami said. "Won't Anhai tell you."

An shook her head, a few strands of red hair escaped her hair tie and fell in her eyes. "Anhai doesn't know what item she was sealed in herself, she say's she expected to wake up in the land of the dead not as a Yami, I have a theory of what she might be in but that would mean that that she's been there for years and I know for a fact she hasn't."

Yami frowned. "I know Anhai doesn't like me because I can't remember my past but I need to talk to her."

An nodded and suddenly Anhai was in her place. 

"Anhai? Why won't you tell An what your item is?" Yami asked.

"Because she's already guessed, I just haven't confirmed it and I'm not going to ether." Anhai said glaring at Yami. "I want to know how you can expect An to get rid of me? Do you think Ryou would put up with his Yami if he could just toss the ring out of the window. Wasn't your Yugi scared of you ever? After all you can be intimidating. If you did, did he take off the puzzle? It's the same for An and myself, I don't know what's happening to us but we can't just brake ourselves apart now that we are together."

Yami looked down.

"I know your not as strong as me or Bakura, I had hoped that your bond with your light was also weaker."

Anhai frowned a dangerous look in her eyes.

Yami regarded her closely, that memory was dancing closer.

"I am not weak." Anhai growled. "I saved your life once Pharaoh."

"How?"

Something in Anhai snapped she walked forward and almost slapped Yami in the face.

"No!" 

Her hand stopped less than an inch from Yami's face.

An had taken control again. "Yami I'm sorry. She has no right to hit you."

"Hah!" Tristan said. "Anhai did use to go out with Yami didn't she?"

"Hardly." An said. "Yami here was in a different Class of people than Anhai, usually they wouldn't have even have known each other well. And Anhai truly believes Yami was a god like all Pharaohs."

"And she still went to hit him." Bakura sounded surprised.

"Well you've never seen ether of us really angry, and she's as mad as hell." An smirked. "And I did say _was_."

"Out side the city limits." Yami said suddenly. "A boy with green eyes and black hair, wiping blood from his lips."

An blinked. "Anhai promised she's not going to try and slap you again, I'm letting her out."

Yami nodded. "Okay."

"So." Anhai said having taken control again. "You have some memories. We were playing a game, what did Mill call it? Keep Away? We were keeping the Prince of Egypt away from his guards."

"We weren't very old then, were we?"

"Eleven." Anhai nodded. "We made it out side the city limits, but there was someone waiting, he didn't like me."

"Why?" Yami asked.

Anhai shook her head. "That's for you to guess my lord."

Yami frowned.

"How are you going to get your memory back if I tell you everything?" Anhai asked. "Anyway this guy didn't like me and thought I was evil because I had gotten you out side the city. He tried to beat me and you tried to stop him, he pushed you away, I think that was just an accident but he paid for it."

"So, you were my friend as a child." Yami frowned still trying to peace together the puzzle. "Yet I feel there's more to it than that."

Anhai walked up to Yami with a playful grin on her face. "Really my Lord. I'm I to die saving your life again before you remember me completely? Do you remember the stories you were told about me before we met? The outcast that no one could beat in a fight. The daughter that made her father proud with her fighting skills."

"I remember those...So you are her." Yami said. "I'm...glad that your mind wasn't damaged over the years."

Anhai tapped her finger on the tip of Yami's nose. "Like Bakura's Yami?"

Ryou paled.

"Anhai." Yami said in a warning tone.

Anhai stepped back but still looked playful. "What? Can't I tease my old friend anymore? Or do you just want me to behave in front of the young ones?"

"What's wrong? And don't try to distract me with anymore teasing." Yami asked. "Why can't you seem to control your powers?"

Anhai drew back her eyes looked hurt, but it could just be that she wasn't hiding it anymore. "You could always tell couldn't you my _cyfaill_. My lord, you could always see though shields, and now it seems I have a similar ability, to see though minds, we'll learn how do control it. My Lord my _Cyfaill_."

Yami tipped his head to one side. "_Cyfaill_?"

Anhai shook her head an let An take over again. The conversation was over, at least as far as Anhai was concerned. An shook her head too.

"You okay?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, I just get a little disoriented when we switch." An said. "So does that mean you and Anhai are friends again?"

"I still say Anhai and Yami were going out." Tristan said crossing his arms.

An shook her head. "She wasn't, and she doesn't have a 'thing' for him ether Tristan."

Tristan just shrugged shearing a look with Tea. An shook her head again. Yami retreated back into the puzzle letting Yugi regain control of his body.

"I'll better be going now." An said. "I don't want to intrude on your minds by accident, I got to see the doctor in the morning but I'll see you afterwards."

/Anhai, why did you block me out of most of the first conversation?/ An asked as they walked out.

/Oh that, it was just me shouting at Pharaoh Yami, I didn't think you would have liked to have heard that./ Anhai answered. 

/Were you and Yami really that close?/

/We were best friends, he was my only friend./ Anhai told her partner. An decided not to push it any further.

_______________________________________________________________________________

As to what Cyfaill means you'll find out when everyone else dose. ^_^

Joey & Seto in the next chapter. ^_^ (Another Lime, I'm not risking a lemon since I don't want to be kicked off or something) 

Also An finds out what else she can do with her new powers. And Seto guesses what her item might be!


	15. Lonely An

Megami Wow! Thanks for reading up as far as Chapter three, (Well if your reading this I should be thanking you for reading up to here shouldn't I?) *Gives out Chocolate* And sorry about keeping you up. ^_^

Lynn-Chan Yep more Seto and Joey goodness, ^_^ (in a smiley mood today aren't I?) And there are some Ryou/An hints. Sorry for the cliff hangers I'm trying not to make them so bad but I have to finish the chapters some where. *Gives out Chocolate again*

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Another Lime ^_^ It's well marked for those who want to avoid it. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Fourteen: Lonely An

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

An had a huge grin as she walked into the Kiaba residence the next day. She headed right to Seto's office, where else would he be?

It quickly changed to a look of suspicion as she heard someone, no two someone's moving around quickly, as if they were looking for things. After she had tried to open the door. She had failed in opening it since it was locked, Seto didn't lock the door often. She only remembered it being locked once before.

An blushed before calling though the door. "It's okay Seto, I...I'll come back later."

"Appreciate it." Said a voice that didn't belong to Seto.

An couldn't help it she grinned. "What ever you say puppy."

"What did you call me!"

An left before she started seeing things from inside the room like she had seen Yugi's cards, just because she liked Seto happy with someone didn't mean she wanted to see it.

****

Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto Joey & Seto 

Joey fumed in Seto's office. "Great now she's calling me a dog too!" 

He kicked the door.

"Mark that door and you can re-paint it." Seto said. "And get off my jacket dog."

Joey looked back at Seto his shirt was half unbuttoned, his jacket had been abandoned on the floor the door where Joey was now standing barefoot.

"What if I don't wanna?" Joey asked leaning against the door, the wood cold against his bare back, his jacket was with Seto's on the floor and his t-shirt was...well he wasn't sure where it was but it wasn't on his back.

Seto was frowning at him. Oh look Joey's T-shirt was in his hands, he must have picked it up when they were panicking about being discovered. The tall brown haired boy dropped the clothing. He walked towards Joey his blue eyes almost glowing. he took hold of the waistband of Joey's jeans and pulled the boys towards himself.

"Then I'll have too discipline you." Seto smirked and kissed Joey forcefully.

Joey let himself be backed into the door before smirking into the kiss and hooking his right foot around Seto's and pulling it from under him and pushing him over at the same time. Seto fell pulling Joey down with him by instinct. Joey sat up on Seto's hips. Grin plastered on his face.

"No Seto." Joey held Seto's arms to his sides, Seto might have been able to brake free if he tried to, but he didn't. "It's my turn on top, Tristan was looking at me odd yesterday, he asked if I had fallen and hurt one of my legs or something."

Seto chuckled. He was proud of that.

"Worth it though wasn't it?" He asked

Joey growled, He kissed Seto as his hand started to work on his blue trousers. Seto shuddered and he moaned into the kiss. Oh Joey was going to really enjoy this.

****

All done All done All done All done All done All done All done All done All done All done All done 

An was about to walk into the game shop when she saw Yugi though the door window, it looked like he was trying to teach Serenity how to play Duel Monsters. And she was winning, Probably because he was paying more attention to Serenity than his cards.

/Yugi your throwing this game away./

An blinked, great, now she was _hearing _what was going on in people's minds in stead of just seeing.

/Sorry Yami I wasn't listening what did you say?./

Yami sighed. /Never mind Yugi./

An smiled, it was sweet but she left before she ended up knowing to much. What was she going to do? She had phoned Tea to find she had gone over Tristan's for a study date or something, but considering how she had found her other friends she doubted they were getting much studying done.

She walked to the park.

/What's wrong?/ Anhai asked.

/Nothing really./ An sighed again. /It's just well, Seto's got a boyfriend, Yugi's got a crush, Tristan and Tea look like they're together, and Mill's back home./

/I though you didn't like Mill that way?/

/I don't but she's my friend, but it's probably better that she's away from me, she might actually go out and get a girlfriend instead of hovering around me./ An sighed. /It's seems that everyone is paring off but me./

She wasn't really looking where she was going but suddenly her millennium item, whatever it was, activated again yet she didn't see or hear anything odd, she felt a pulling inside of her.

/Now what?/ An asked.

/I don't know, Remember I never had powers when I was alive, and I've never been freed long enough to know what I can do, this pulling isn't very strong though you could ignore to it./ Anhai said.

/No, I'm curious now./ 

Anhai sighed.

An followed the slight pull she felt, it was if gravity had gone wrong and was pulling her side wards instead of down. Like Anhai had said it wasn't a strong pull, but it was enough to be able to track, yet it was getting stronger, did that mean she was getting closer? She stopped when she spotted a familiar head of white hair.

"Ryou!" An called.

"An?" Ryou turned around he had his arms full of brown paper bags, it looked like he had been to the shops.

"Hi, you won't believe how I just found you." She said falling into step next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I phoned Seto last night about what happened when I was playing against Yugi and he said Mokuba had already told him and said it was the same power as something called the Millennium Eye and that it had been used on him,"

Bakura nodded.

"He also told me what really happened when he went after Mokuba, I'm glad that Pegasus guy lost the eye."

Bakura was turning slightly paler.

An didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, how I found you, is there an Item that can track things and what do they track?"

"My Ring." Bakura said shifting his grip on his bags as he walked. "It can track other Millennium items, the point's hanging from the bottom point towards it like a compass, I think my...my Yami has used it to track other things too."

"So that's that what it was, I found you by tacking the ring. Hold on I though your Ring was for putting souls into cards." 

"The eye could do that too." Bakura said looking down.

"Oh, so the Items can do more that just one thing?"

Bakura nodded.

"Bakura mind if I hang with you? Everyone's busy, even Mokuba, he's got a tutor for some reason, I think he's taking business studies early, you know what he's like always trying to help Seto."

"Sure." Bakura said not really sure if it was the best idea.

"Good give me one of your bags, you look a little awkward carrying the two." An said.

Bakura gratefully gave her one of the bags.

"Why didn't you just ask for plastic bags, after all they have handles?" An asked.

"They didn't have any left." Bakura answered.

"Oh."

"So...what did you go to the doctor for?"

"Just some test's, I wanted to tell Seto the results but he was busy." An said.

"What with?"

"Business meeting."

"What again?"

An nodded. She and Mokuba were going to need to come up with other stories. An always was a terrible lair. 

They quickly reached Ryou's house, An offered to help put the things away. They were halfway though when they heard the front door open and close.

"Expecting anyone?" An asked quietly

Ryou shook his head. An walked from the kitchen into the living room. Waving Ryou to stay put since he was going to follow her.

There was a man, An had a pretty good idea who it was by his appearance.

"Hello?" An asked. "Are you..."

"Father? You back already?" Ryou asked, he had followed her anyway.

"Ryou!" His father smiled.

__

So my Ryou finally got himself a girlfriend huh? Great now was a really good time for her item to start playing up.

An held her hand out to Ryou's father. "I'm An Vet, I go to school with Ryou."

"Vet? Related to Andrew Vet? How's the kid doing?"

The mans smile faulted as An pulled her hand away. "You...you haven't heard?"

"My dear what's wrong?" He put his hand on An's shoulder who was fighting to keep her eyes.

She swallowed and opened her mouth. She won over the tears here eyes remained dry but she couldn't squeeze her voice past the lump in her throat. Ryou came to her rescue.

"She's his sister, but he's...dead." The boy told his father.

An closed her eyes, tears and voice forgotten as a flood of images of Andrew filled her mind. _Covered in sand a grime white teeth flashing bright against tanned skin as he smiled._ He had been truly happy in Egypt, no wonder he had promised to take her there once.

/Wait a second. Anhai these are his memories! Stop it! I don't want to see the memories of a man I don't even know!/

/Calm down. I think I can stop it./ Anhai answered and the images weakened then vanished.

"My dear." No one had seemed to notice An acting odd, and Ryou's father was still taking to her. "I'm sorry, you know he spoke of his little sister a lot...if there's anything I..."

An had heard _those_ words far to often.

"Thank you Mr Bakura for your sympathy however I think it would be best if I leave you to your reunion." An all but ran out of the house.

*******************************************************************************

Back in Seto's office Joey had drifted off sleep on the little nest that had been made of their jackets. Seto sighed and started to pull his boxers and trousers on, his chair, and the couch he had in the office were both leather, he didn't like the idea of sitting on one of them with nothing on. It didn't matter anyway he ended up sitting on the edge of his desk, almost like a little boy his feet dangling over the edge, although his long legs meant that were only really an inch from the floor. A rear smile graced his face was he watched his lover. In his sleep he had reached for the corner of Seto's jacket and pulled it over him.

"Cute." Seto said to himself before shaking his head.

Honestly how could An put the pair of them together? Physically the relation was going great but Joey couldn't even tell his friends that he was gay let alone that he was in a relationship with Seto. He doubted he would get to the same level of relation ship he had with Andrew before they broke up. Seto wanted it but he didn't think Joey would.

The second Joey's brain caught up with his hormones he'd be out of the relationship like a bat out of hell. Wouldn't he? Seto almost laughed, if he wasn't dead Andrew would be the first person Seto would turn to for advice, as it was he was on his own with nothing but memories and a the little sister of an ex-lover who was stuck with a very important missing memory and was in morning over said ex-lover and a Yami which comes from an unknown item with uncontrollable powers. How can a millennium item be missed. It was kind of hard to miss the puzzle, or the ring and eye when the owners weren't hiding them, and An wouldn't hide it if she didn't know what it was...would she?

Deep in thought Seto didn't notice Joey turning to watch him.

Yugi used the puzzle out of instinct before he had learnt how to use it right, and he had seen Yugi working on the puzzle before it was solved once...he still remember the look on his face as he placed each part is if he almost knew where it belonged. Had he ever seen that look on An?

Seto gasped...He HAD!

"Seto what is it?" Joey asked sitting up.

Seto got off the desk. "I know what An's item is. Get dressed I have to get something and I need to talk to Yugi and Yami."

"Seto maybe you should finished getting dressed first." Joey started pulling on his own clothes. "Then you can call Yugi over, that is unless you want him to see you half dressed."

Seto blushed faintly. "Shut up dog."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys I said Seto would figure out what An's item was not that he would tell you, You'll find out with Yami in the next chapter when he gets a blast from the past. (And we get a little glimpse of Andrew.)

Mokuba: Please review!


	16. Yami Remembers

Sic fi fan Thank you really, I'm glad you liked it, I put more warnings up since I remembered that you don't like Yaoi and that you would be reading, I don't think there will be anymore limes just hints like An teasing Seto and Joey but if there is I'll mark it like the last two. ^_^ Again thank you for reading it. *Gives out cookies*

Lynn-Chan Really I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger but I had to end the chapter some where and that seemed like the best spot. Glad you liked the Seto and Joey, I was going to write more but chickened out. -_- *Gives out cookies again.*

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -_-

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Fifteen: Yami remembers.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Seto Kiaba had phoned Yugi and had asked him to come to his home right away. Joey was waiting for him at the door Yugi didn't know why he was there too. When they arrived in Kiaba's living room he had a tape in his hand.

"I think I know what An's item is." He explain.

"What do you mean 'think'? It's hard to miss something that's usually big. Always Golden and always has a big ugly eye on it." Joey said.

Yugi shot him a look that said: _What do you mean 'big _ugly_ eye' ?_

"That's the problem, if it's what I think it is. It's actually, small and silver. You are right about the eye however." Kiaba pushed the tape into a player.

The first thing they saw was a very young An, she looked around ten. Her hair was kind of like Mokuba's was now save for the fact it was her blood and fire red. She was wearing a pink dress Or maybe it was a nightly there was a picture of a sleeping teddy bear on it..

She waved at the camera talking in English. Joey caught the word Birthday and that was it, she was speaking to fast for Joey or Yugi to understand more.

An picked up the camera and carried it though the building she was in.

"Hey this is here." Joey said.

"Yes this is her birthday, the camera was a present." Kiaba explained.

Kiaba was in the room on the tape. He was playing cards with a very young Mokuba who ran to An trying to get the camera off her.

The camera moved away to point at someone who might have been a bit older than Kiaba it was hard to tell because he threw his arms up to hide his face, all that could be seen was more fire and blood red hair.

"Andrew was camera shy." Kiaba's voice held a note of sadness and what sounded like regret.

Yugi didn't notice the look of curiosity that Joey shot Kiaba.

Andrew pointed off camera the picture twisted and shook terribly. When the picture became steady again Andrew must have had the camera now since Seto, holding Mokuba in his arms, and An was tearing open presents that had been off camera. An opened a navy blue box it was two centimetres deep and ten square.

It inside was a silver Armlet. With a small silver eye on what could be considered the front.

Yami suddenly took over Yugi. "Pause the tape!"

Kiaba paused it just as an enthralled An lifted the item out of the box.

Yami knelt by the television and traced the shape of the armlet on the screen. 

"I remember...I...made it...for her..."

***********************************Flashback!***********************************

__

Yami was only ten, his father was out to war. he stood at the entrance to the Temple of Ra. His Guards were not there. It was a simple game to get out of the palace unseen.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had mastered it. A girl, part Greek if her flaming red hair was to be believed, was inside praying to sun god. Yami had seen her before in the Palace. The royal guards, and their families lived within too.

"Anhai." He said simply as she walked past.

The girl jumped and looked at Yami, the second she realised who he was she fell to her knees. She looked surprised, she was probably wondering how he knew her name. That was easy, her father loved her and would never shut up about her.

"Get up." Yami said tiredly. "I have a question."

"Yes lord." Anhai stood but still bowed her head.

"Why would you leave the safety of the palace and come here?"

"I was praying for the safe return of my father." She answered. "As well as yours too naturally."

Yami smiled at the slip. "So, you were not following me?"

"I would never think of following you."

"Look me in the eyes." Yami ordered.

Anhai did. Her eyes were red like her hair, the red of fire and blood.

"Your mother was a Greek was she not."

Anhai held her chin up proudly. "I never knew my mother she died in child birth, but yes she was a Greek."

Yami smiled. This time in Egypt they didn't get along with Greece, Anhai if she lived out side the palace would have been picked on, who knows maybe she was picked on inside the Palace too, Yami knew that save for his training in self-defence and shadow games he led a sheltered life. Yet Anhai would admit freely to what she was and almost dare him to say anything about it.

"Thought so." Yami said. "The sun is setting, shall we walk back together?"

That had caught her by surprise

"Well? Are you refusing the request from a prince?"

"No...no my lord."

*******************************************************************************

__

A few months had passed. Yami's mother was of a mixed mind to the friendship between Yami and Anhai. They were of different classes after all. Yet they were practically the only children in the palace that were the same age. She decided to allow it for now and let the Pharaoh chose what to do about it when he returned. Of course Yami's mother would not approve of the pair sneaking out before every sun set to the temple of Ra to pray to the sun god for the return of their fathers. But she didn't know, and never would. Yami had ordered the priests to silence.

Finally Yami's father returned.

Anhai's had not. He had jumped before the Pharaoh and stopped an arrow from killing the Pharaoh, by letting it kill him instead.

Anhai had disappeared a few weeks later. No one but Yami seemed to care that the half Greek had vanished.

Three years later and Egypt was at war again.

This time Yami was considered old enough and strong enough to go with his father. He and his guards fought well and killed many enemies. One particularly bad battle had left Yami and his guards covered in blood and separated from his fathers troops. One Guard volunteered to stand Guard as the other's and then Yami bathed. They did believe that Yami would become the living god after his father died after all.

Yami noticed that it was always the same guard who would do this. He would watch Yami when he thought the prince wouldn't notice. Taking his duties a touch to far. When finally it was the Guard's turn to bathe Yami chose to come and speak to him.

Was Yami in for a surprise. 

The guard was in the water up to his shoulders Yami could only see the back of his head, which had short red_ hair._

__

"Your part Greek aren't you?" Yami asked, maybe he was related to Anhai, and knew what happened to his friend.

The Guard turned around, Yami almost fell over in shock.

__

It was_ Anhai._

__

Yami had talked to the girl asking what had happened to her and she explained that with her father dead there was no place for her in the palace, so she had cut her hair and pretended to be a man so she could be a guard, like her father. 

It was only when Yami had noticed her shivering did he realised that she wouldn't get out of the pool until Yami had left.

So he did. Not long later Yami and one of his Guards were in a deep conversation by the fire.

Those few weeks later Yami and Anhai could have been twelve again, their friendship had restarted again as if there had been no three year gap of silence.

Then the bandits attacked.

One was good with a bow and arrow. Too good. Three of his ten Guards had already fallen to his arrows when one aimed at Yami almost hit.

Anhai jumped in the way.

It tore Yami's heart but there was nothing the prince could do until all the bandits had been driven away or killed. Most, save for the damn archer and the teen who passed him his arrows, got away.

When Yami knelt by Anhai's side she had already lost to much blood there was no way to save her body...but what about her soul?

__

"Yami..." Anhai gasped her last breaths out. "It's...okay...I'm proud to die...like my father...and prouder to die...for you..."

Yami clenched his fists tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. No! He was not going to let fate take away his friend! Was he or was he not destined to be the living god? The Pharaoh of Egypt? Was he or was he not a player of the shadow games? Had he ever lost a game?

Yami put his hand over Anhai's cooling forehead. And channelled all the shadow power he could though her.

Above her a small silver armlet appeared. It glowed for a brief moment before clattering to the ground. Yami picked it up as though afraid it would break. Such a strong, brave soul in such a small delicate looking item?

/Anhai?/ He called to the item.

There was no answer.

That night when there guards eyes were not looking at him he held the armlet to his chest and cried.

Two months later in the Queens Valley Anhai was entombed. The archer that had killed her and his brother chose to try and rob it but Yami made sure it was well guarded with traps. Only the younger brother made it out of the tomb alive. All the young Bakura had for his brothers life was a hand full of jewels and a silver armlet.

***********************************End Flashback!********************************

"Yami?" Someone had their hand on his shoulder.

/Yami?/ Yugi was calling him to but he couldn't tear his eyes from in image of the young An with the armlet in her little hands.

The person who had hold of him started shaking him.

"I forgot...how could I forget?"

Finally Kiaba pulled Yami from the television and forced him to look at him.

"I'm assuming I was right then?" Seto said. "And since you remember her now, is the Yami a threat to An?"

Yami looked back at the screen. "From what I've seen of An she's in more danger from herself than her Yami."

"What dose that mean?" Seto asked in a dangerous voice. 

"I mean the amount of pain she was in, she's getting better but she's not better yet, when I was in the hospital, I felt that there is a part of herself that has been shut away, it has to be realised." Yami said.

"I think I know what your mean." Kiaba said.

"Glad one of us dose." Joey muttered.

"But the doctors said the memories she has been losing will return in time." Kiaba said. "They they think that she might need something to kick start her memory, so will you keep an eye on her next month when we're in Wales."

Yami nodded. "It's the least I could do, after all she saved my life once."

Kiaba glared at Yami. "I was talking about An."

"In case you've forgotten An and Anhai are the same person, just like me and Yugi." Yami said. "Now shouldn't we discuss this with An herself rather than behind her back?"

Kiaba growled at Yami as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!


	17. The Hidden Powers

Thank you Lynn-Chan And Sci fi fan Thank you fore reviewing, I'm glad you like and think the story is moving now. ^_^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Sixteen: Hidden Powers.

_______________________________________________________________________________

An sighed, the item was really playing up now, She knew exactly where Ryou, Yugi and oddly Seto were, she wasn't sure which was which, but she guessed that the two that were close together were Seto and Yugi since she had left Ryou with his father.

/I wonder what Yugi's over there for, Seto was rather, err, occupied before./ Anhai commented. 

/Stop it, I might start hearing things again./ An complained.

Anhai sighed An was inconsolable today. And the doctors appointment had gone so well too. An threw a stone into the lake. She had headed right back to the park after leaving Ryou's house. So there she was sitting by the lake there trying to skip stones.

She was failing miserably.

Focusing inwards she tried to see if she could block these powers, there were driving her up the wall.

Surprisingly the awareness of the others faded.

/What happened?/ An asked.

/I think it's because you stopped brooding./ Anhai said.

/I was not brooding!/ An complained suddenly a black miss drifted around her. /If your just going to annoy me, I'll find some way to go off on my own. /

/Calm down! These powers a reacting to you!/ Anhai shouted in An's head. /You keep thinking like that and you'll get yourself stuck in the shadow realm!/

Those words left like a ice cold hand around her heart. She had almost forgotten that unknown fear that had been plaguing her when she first arrived in Domino City. The mist vanished.

/Something has to be done about this./ Anhai said. /Our lack if control is getting dangerous./

An heard her as if from far away. She was still trying to remember what was causing this fear. It had to do with that missing night....if only she could remember what had happened...

Suddenly images flashed into An's head.

__

Andrews study...it was dark and An was terrified...something was coming for her...no this time_ she wasn't alone, what was after her would go after them, after all they had something in common with her power...the power that the thing wanted...that the person wanted..._

An's mobile started ringing.

An was shaking as she answered. "Yes?"

"-An it's Kiaba.-"

"Seto? How's Yugi and Joey?" Dumb habit, when scared, scare those around you.

"-How did you know that they were here? Never mind come here, we need to talk.-"

"Okay...I'll be there soon." An hung up. She was still shaking...but how was she meant to explain what had happened it wasn't a memory, but if it wasn't a memory what was it? She got to her feet and started walking...but her knees felt weak.

/Do you want me to walk there?/

/Do you remember the way?/ An asked.

/Yes./

*******************************************************************************

When Anhai arrived at the Kiaba residence An took over, Anhai concentrated on keeping An calm so she didn't activate her item again.

They found Yugi Joey and Seto in the living room. No wait it was Yami who was there not Yugi.

"Anhai said you guessed what her item was." Seto said. "Did you guess that it the armlet that Andrew got you?"

An nodded.

"You were right." Yami said. "I remember now."

Seto explained showing Yugi the tape and how Yami reacted, Yami then explained what he remembered. There were some details missing but Anhai was more that ecstatic with what he did remember. She didn't bother pointing out _how_ she had been trick the other guards, and even Yami himself for a while, that she was male and not female.

"I think I know what might be going on with Anhai's powers." Yami said.

"What?" An asked. _And If their Anhai's powers how come I'm activating them?_

"Your item isn't a Millennium item."

An blinked "What! But of course it is you made it!"

"Yes but I didn't make it when I made the others, when I sealed the Shadow Games, and I wasn't the Pharaoh nor was I an expert in the shadow games, I may have been strong enough to fight, but I still had a lot to learn. The power I used to make the armlet was unfocused and therefore the abilities your have are not focused. You have the abilities of all the other items made, but at a much weaker degree." Yami explained. "You can seal someone in a card but only if they let you, you can read the surface thoughts of someone's mind but unlike Pegasus you can't read any deeper."

"Thankfully." An said. "It's bad enough seeing what's on the surface."

"Are you still seeing and hearing things?"

"No Anhai's blocking it but she can't do it constantly." An sighed. "So your saying I just have to learn how to control it?"

Yami nodded sadly. "Sorry."

"It's okay but I better lay off playing cards for a while, I don't want to do something by accident." An smiled. "Even if you could probably fix it after all you did say I have a weakened version of the powers so I shouldn't be able to do something too drastic right?"

Yami nodded.

An nodded back she wasn't about to risk mentioning that she had a vision, or that she had almost sent herself to the shadow realm. Now if that wasn't drastic what was?

"What powers do all the items have? Do you remember?" She asked, might as well know the worse that could happen.

Yami shook his head. "Bakura might know it's only a matter of time before he finds his way back to Ryou...but I don't think we should risk asking him."

An thought about that, it might not be a good idea to ask Bakura but what about Ryou? Considering how out of control her powers were.

"An!" Seto called, she had zoned out it seemed.

"Huh? Sorry Seto I was thinking."

"I asked how your check up went?"

"My Asthma is back to normal, So I shouldn't fall to my knees gasping all the time now."

"That's great!" An was tackled from behind the couch. It seemed that Mokuba had arrived home.

"Yeah, now I can help you chase Seto up the wall."

Mokuba laughed, Seto rolled his eyes."

"I came to tell you and Seto this morning, but you had gone out and Seto was...busy." An smiled. "Best news is of course, that I can take up my judo lessons again."

"I'd better go and dig out the first aid kit then." Mokuba said causing An to glare at him. Yugi and Joey both looked at Seto Kiaba puzzled.

"Last year An and I were sparing and she tried to throw me, she sprained my arm and pulled a muscle in her own." He explained.

"Hey!" An complained. "I good some good blackmail information on you so quit embarrassing me."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"An I have a question." Yugi asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does _cyfaill _mean?" Yugi asked, then thought _Say it doesn't mean love or something please!_

"Sorry Yugi but..."She stopped to fight her fit of giggles. "Can you try to think a bit quieter?"

Yugi blushed and An tried not to laugh again.

"Sorry Yugi, anyway to put your mind to rest it means friend." An explained.

"When did you hear that?" Mokuba asked.

"Anhai called Yami that." An explained.

"Anhai spoke Welsh?" Seto asked.

An shrugged. "Well she lives in my head is it that surprising if she picked up a word or two?"

"Friend! Is that all?" Joey complained.

"Oh for goodness sake! Anhai doesn't like Yami that way okay!" An shouted.

Joey held his hands up in surrender. "Okay...okay."

_______________________________________________________________________________

I personally don't think this chapter was very good, it's more like an transition chapter I guess, In the next chapter, An, or is it Anhai tries to see if Ryou can help, or even Bakura is they have no other choice.

Please review!


	18. Shades Of Grey

Bakura: why is this chapter so late?

C.A. Well err um...

Seto: I know why, you've gon over to the other side haven't you?"

C.A. : What do you mean by that?

Seto: She's been writing original fiction haven't you?

C.A.:*Sweatdrop* I have no idea what your talking about.

Seto: take a look at An and Anhai.

*An has purple hair and green eyes, Anhai is the same but has shorter blue hair*

Bakura: What did she do to you too?

Anhai: She put us in an original story as supporting cast. but she edited us first, she for got to change us back before coming here.

C.A. : Oops .*Snap fingers An and Anhai turn back to normal.*

An: And she changed my name to Ann.

Anhai: So? She's thinking of killing me off and making me a lame ghost or something!

An : Well you are a ghost anyway aren't you?

C.A. ENOUGH! *Silence* Right yes I've been trying to write something original but that's not the reason this is late, this is late cause the computer went on the fritz okay?

Everyone: *Nods*

C.A. Right lets get on to the thanks?

Thank you Sic fi fan, I guess your right about the transition chapter, I just wish they'd all hurry up and get to wales that's were the action starts and your find out why An was accused of murder. (At last.)

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams Hope you got my e-mail, something's wrong with mine, I'm not getting any, (Note, never let fathers mess with your e-mail address) and thank you for BOTH your reviews. (Woohoo! now I'm on NINE fav Author lists!)

C.A.: Good, Ryou will you do the Disclaimer please.

Ryou: Sure C.A. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! Except her card collection, She dose own An, Anhai, Matt, and Mill, She owns the triplets Mary, Mathew, and Malcolm but you can have them if you want.

Yami Bakura: Why is Ryou and I doing all the work for this chapter?

C.A.: Because I like you to and I want to practice writing you two, it's hard getting into your head, I tried with the song flick Perfect (Shame less plug I know. Read it please!!!! And the sequel For the want of a Friend) So I'm trying again with this. Don't know if it will work though.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Mild swearing.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Seventeen: Shades Of Grey.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ryou sat by the lake in the park. 

He held the ring in his hands. He wondered how long it would be before his Yami made an appearance again. It never took him very long to come back, and with his father home he was more worried. His Yami had threatened his father more than once, and there was Yugi had told him over the phone about the silver armlet.

He was worried for An too, even if she did have Anhai to protect her they were both inexperienced and couldn't really defend themselves.

/Yes they can./

Shit! Ryou has almost jumped right into the tree branches above him.

/Don't be such a cowered./ Bakura complained. /It's not like you weren't expecting me./

Ryou sat shock still, had his Yami just said something to him that didn't contain a threat? /What do you want?/ 

/Nothing just catching up on what I missed after you betrayed me once again. That nut case of a Hikari likes you. Return the feelings?/

/No./ Pain shot though Ryou's head.

/DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!/ Bakura shouted.

Ryou's hands which had been resting on his knees turned into white knuckled fists. /Fine! I like her to there a problem with that!/

Amazingly Bakura started laughing. /And to think, all I had to do to get you to develop a back bone was to threaten a girl you liked./

/I've stood up to you before./ Ryou said.

/Yeah, but you've never attacked me yourself, you've always let Yugi, or last time Anhai do it, but just now, and that time before, you stood up to me yourself. All because of An./

/Why are you being so nice?/

/Your not scared of me any more./ A statement not a question.

/So?/

/I'm impressed. I've been waiting for that since you first woke me up, now if only I could get the other items and I'll have everything I want./

/Why can't you leave them be./

/Because I have to get them all, they have to be brought together...and well...Ryou for Ra's sake their all solid gold!/ Bakura exclaimed. / And if that wasn't enough once I have all the power then you can sell them and you could have the money from selling them, you'd be rich!/

/Why would you care if I'm rich or not?/

/You just don't get it do you? I may want power and I may use any means to get that power but I'm doing it for both of us./ Bakura sighed. /Honesty, why do you keep turning down every change of true power for weak and pathetic friends./

/Those friends helped Yugi and Yami defeat Pegasus at full strength, you just waited until he was exhausted, like a scavenger a Jackal or Hyena!/ Ryou was going to add more to it's rant when he head erupted in pain again.

/Just because I like this new bold streak in you doesn't mean I'm going to take any lip!/ Bakura growled.

Ryou sighed.

/Giving up already weakling?/ Bakura asked.

Ryou didn't answer. He just wished that he would be left alone.

/Guess you are, oh well I'll just have to go and get the items by myself, An's little armband thing will be useful though./ Bakura said in a light tone.

/No!/

But it was to late Bakura had thrown Ryou in his soul room and took over his body, at least this time Bakura didn't beat him.

Bakura stood up from the lake side and started to leave the park, only to come face to face with An, or was it Anhai? Strangely he couldn't tell the difference.

"Hello Bakura."

"How...oh I guess you heard our little debate." Bakura crossed his arms. "So what are you going to do about it?"

An/Anhai took hold of the ring, she didn't try to take it of him she just held it in her hands and watched the points dance with the movement.

"You calm you care for Ryou, that what, well some of what you do is for him. Your leading him to water, it's up to him to drink it, and he won't if it's bloodstained with his friends lifeblood. You think beating him until he can barely move will make him stronger? Or are you killing him by inches?"

Bakura blinked. "Which one are you?"

An/Anhai shook her head. "Why don't you use the eye to find out."

"How did you know about that!" Bakura demanded.

"My power is a weaker form of all the other items, yet they are much broader, any idea what other tricks I...might have up my sleeve?" She asked a small smile gracing her lips.

She walked away taking her jacket off completely and lay it on the ground. top was sleeveless and her arms were bare save for the bandages and black band of morning on one arm and the cast on the other. However she didn't sit on her jacket yet she walked back to Bakura and gently took hold of his ring again. Bakura frowned did she think she was getting a sociological advantage over him but taking his item in her hands when he couldn't even see her silver armband anywhere.

"How can you hide something up your sleeve when you don't even have sleeves?" Bakura asked, An/Anhai didn't see the frown or the smirk that followed it since she was watching his ring and not his face.

In side his soul room Ryou blinked. Was Bakura flirting with An or Anhai or which ever one was in control at the moment.

"Bakura, just answer the question can you or can you not tell me what I'm capable of doing?" The girl said looking up at his eyes Fire and Blood Red met Chocolate brown. 

"Everything I do is for a price, if I give you information I expect something in return." Bakura warned. Trying not to get lost in the fire he could see in her eyes and could suddenly feel.

/Very well Bakura, if you won't help me./

Bakura looked at An sharply. "What the Fuck! How did you talk to me in my head!"

An/Anhai smiled and tightened her grip on his ring it started glowing and a third eye flickered weakly.

The next thing Ryou knew he was in control, and Bakura seemed to have vanished. And the girl before him was most definitely An.

An fell more than sat on her jacket seemingly exhausted. "Okay...lets not do that again."

"What did you do?"

"Anhai and I, we need to know what I might do with out meaning to Yami doesn't remember what I need to know, so we thought we'd try Bakura, when I saw he wasn't going to help us and probably hurt you again, I..." An rubbed her head. "We..."

"An?" Ryou knelt before An, she was shaking and her eyes were becoming unfocused. "What's wrong."

"Anhai..." She growled before shaking her head and smiled at Ryou. "She sent Bakura to the shadow realm."

Ryou sat down properly. "An are you okay?"

"Yeah...but I'm going to have a long talk with Anhai later. We didn't hurt you did we Wings?"

"No I'm fine...and you probably saved me from a beating." Ryou said, he didn't know what had gotten into him shouting at his yami like that.

"I don't know about that, when Anhai was reading his mind I caught a couple of his emotions, he seemed glad that you were standing up to him." An said. 

"Did you 'hear' what we were talking about?" Ryou asked.

"No...I think Anhai did. Why?"

"No reason." Ryou picked up a stone and threw it across the lake, it skipped three times before it sunk into the water with a 'plop'.

"Ryou!"

Ryou looked back. "What?"

"Show me how to skip stones? Andrew tried to show me how but I never have gotten it to work before." An explained.

Ryou smiled, maybe things would be okay after all.

Nether of the lights noticed Tea and Tristan watching them.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: Aww It didn't to work right. Oh well I have another chance later, so it's not that big a problem.

Y. Bakura : What do you mean and what was all that about me and her!

C.A.: Well, Ryou likes her.

Y. Bakura: Yeah?

C.A.: Yeah, well you and Ryou are technically the same person, there for if one of you falls in love...

Y. Bakura: Oh no....no no no no no!

Anhai: What! You can't do that to me! He gave his brother the arrow that killed me!

C.A.: But he didn't kill you himself did he? He and you were just solders on opposite sides.

Anhai: Well...When you put it like that you have a point but that doesn't mean that you can put us together!

Y. Bakura: Yeah!

An: Shut up Anhai!

Anhai: Huh? An? What's wrong?

C.A.: She can't tell you yet, but she'll do more than tell you in the next chapter.

An: And your not going to like it Anhai! Now can you lovely readers review so I shout at Anhai in the next chapter.


	19. Hikari Vs Yami

C.A.: Boy have i got a headache, An and Anhai won't stop fighting and Anhai been bugging me about why she's in a bad mood...And FF net still won't let me update 'Yami Bakura's big mistake' -_- Anyway here are the thinks.

Kitten I'm guessing your Fav character is Bakura and Ryou? Yeah their mine too. So just what do you thin is going to happen?

Yana Here's the next chapter ^_^ Glad you liked it.

And to think, I didn't think I'd get anymore reviewers for then then I gat a whole bunch of new ones in two chapters ^_^. You like me you really really like me!

Bakura: You are talking like an idiot.

C.A. Shut up you, I have to go shopping for stuff for my classes art show so I'm updating this way to early in the morning for my liking.

Bakura: What are you going to all the trouble for then? *walks of muttering.*

Anhai: What the heck wrong with An!

C.A.: *sigh*Not saying.

Anhai: But...

C.A.: Now be quiet.

An: You want me to do the disclaimer C.A.?

C.A.: Please. ^_^

Anhai: An Please I need to talk to you.

An: *Hits Anhai over the head.*

Anhai: x_x

An: C.A. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Anhai: *wakes up* Oww...Yami Abuse!

****

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Er...cat fight?

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Eighteen: Hikari Vs Yami. _______________________________________________________________________________

An walked into the shop after spending few hours in the park. She had dinner with Matt and then shut her self in her room. 

She would have locked herself in the bathroom but Matt had, had the lock removed. All the sharp objects were in a locked cupboard and there was a lock on the bathroom cabernet.

There wasn't any point in most of that. She wouldn't have minded a sharp object right now save the person she was after didn't have a body that could bleed. She lay face down on her bed and closed her eyes.

*******************************************************************************

An's soul room had changed a lot since she had first seen it. The broken glass and the pictures of her former friends-turn-bullies were gone. The bed was softer. The room was a lot brighter although a few shadows lingered in the corners. There were a few new pictures on the wall now, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou. The picture of Seto and Mokuba had changed, Joey now stood on the other side of Seto. The walls were pale blue instead of wooden and the floor was a deep fluffy purple carpet and the ceiling had the Welsh flag pined to it.

An smiled at that, you could take her out of Wales but nothing could take Wales out of An.

She sat there waiting for _her_ to enter. There was a small 3D image of Anhai sitting on the table next to her and it broke in half as Anhai entered annoyed.

"You ignore me for hours and then you wait for me expecting to come like a lap dog."

An stood up from her bed and walked over to Anhai. Then slapped her across the face.

Anhai was too shocked to react.

"Who else have you sent to the Shadow Realm Anhai?" An demanded in a dangerously calm voice. "Is that why I was so afraid when I almost opened that portal? What is that fear that pops up for no good reason all the time?"

"An..." Anhai had her hand on her cheek, yet her voice was soft. "Please don't do this..."

"What happened that night I don't remember?" An asked.

"An Please!" Anhai begged.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" An screamed.

Anhai looked down her hair hiding her eyes but not the tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't tell you, your not ready...I'll go."

Anhai walked out into her room and locked the door.

An rampaged around the room. The picked up the fragments of the broken statue of Anhai and threw it though her open door and it smashed into even smaller pieces on Anhai's locked door.

*******************************************************************************

Ryou looked at An, she had been acting odd all day, distant.

"An are you okay?"

"Fine Wings." An said shortly.

"Sure." 

He didn't try again others did but they all got the same response. Then didn't take to him at all Ryou wondered what was up. He was leaving school for the day.

"Bakura."

It was Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kiaba and Yugi, no sorry Yami, were behind her.

"Yes Tea?" Ryou asked.

"What were you and An talking about in the park?"

"How did..."

"Tea and I saw you." Tristan said. "Bakura and Anhai were talking then it was An instead of Anhai, so what were the two of you and Anhai talking about?"

"One of them, believe it or not I'm not sure which one, was asking Bakura about the other items, if he knew what they could do, Bakura said that everything he done had a price, so she..."

"Guys!" An came running out of the school after them. "Listen, is there somewhere we can talk about Yami's and stuff without get weird looks?"

"Er...you can come to my place." Ryou offered.

"But your Dad?"

"He's not back until late to day." Ryou said. "So we'll have a few hours."

The others agreed to come and they were all sat in Ryou's living room. Seto had to pick up his brother. He said he'd come by as soon as he could.

"So what's been up with you in school?" Joey asked.

An looked down at her hands on her knees for a while. Before answering. "Anhai and I have had a..."

"An?" Ryou asked he could see that she was shaking slightly with rage.

"We aren't talking...I think she's done...things...that I don't approve of and..."

Tea placed her hand on An's shoulder. "What did she do?"

"I-I can't tell you...but it's important, the trip to Wales is next week...and I don't think _she_ will come out of her soul room until then so can we just act norm..."

There was a knock at the door. It was Mokuba and Seto Kiaba. An sighed as Kiaba asked what was wrong.

"I've already said it once I'll tell you guys later." An seemed to be avoiding the subject.

"An..." Kiaba said.

"Later!" An glared at Kiaba who actually took a step back.

An sighed and looked away for a moment. "Lets talk about something happier."

They spent the next hour talking about the trip to Wales and the exhibition of the things that Andrew Vet had found in Egypt, and Anhai's tomb. Although An never actually said it was Anhai's tomb she called it the guards tomb, even though they had figured it was Anhai's tomb weeks ago.

*******************************************************************************

It seemed that the trip to Wales had taken for ever to get here and that last week flew past just to be different it seemed.

Seto watched the others on the plane. Tea was sleeping on Tristan's shoulder Tristan himself was red in the face because Tea was so close.

Bakura was sleeping next to An but he wasn't sleeping on An for which Kiaba was grateful for, An was playing patience, she had been playing that a lot in the past week.

Yugi and Joey were playing Duel Monsters. Mokuba was engrossed with the in flight movie, 102 Dalmatians. Kiaba was already stealing him self for big blue-grey eyes and a pouting Mokuba when he would have to tell Mokuba that they could _not_ have a Dalmatian puppy.

Seto Kiaba himself was typing on his lap top. What? He can use the computer as long as he didn't try to access any CD roms.

He was also watching An out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think for one second that Anhai had locked herself in her soul room for the whole of this past week. Maybe to start with but now he was sure she was suppressing her Yami, like Joey had said Yugi had done to his Yami after the duel where he had risked my own life for the chance of saving Mokuba.

And the strain was beginning to show.

The hand holding some of her cards was shaking.

*******************************************************************************

An moved the three of clubs on the four of diamonds.

/An./

/Get lost!/ An picked up the two of Hearts.

/Listen to me./

/No! I don't know exactly what you done Anhai.../An placed the two of Hearts on the three of Clubs. She flipped the face down card she had uncovered. The Ace of Spades /but involves Andrew./

/How dare you!/ Anhai shouted, An flinched and drop the card/I would NEVER have hurt Andrew!/

An picked the card up again. Strange thoughts running though her mind, like how cards like these were based of the taro cards, which were once used to predict the future.

There was now Hearts Clubs Spades and diamonds.

Where once it was Wands Cups Swords and Coins. 

An looked at the spade in her hand, The Spade was once a Sword she had no idea what a sword card might mean in the taro but Swords were used to kill, like a dagger...

An wondered if the fact that the spade was pointing down instead of up was important, that is if she was trying to tell her future.

She placed the card in it's place.

/Anhai...please.../ Was she crying?

Then again did she care?

/Leave me the fuck alone!/

The whole plain shook with slight turbulence.

/Anhai if you don't calm down this SECOND the whole plane is going to the shadow realm./

An looked past the white hair of the sleeping Ryou Bakura to see dark shadows flowing past the window.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. /If you don't leave me alone I'll lose control completely now please leave me alone, at least until we're back in Japan./

/I'll leave you until after the exhibition./ Anhai said.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura: Whooo! Cat fight!

Anhai:* Smacks Bakura over head with smash bothers melee fan (Great game!)*

Yami Bakura. x_x

Yami: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

C.A.: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Cough splitter choke*

Yugi: *Starts patting C.A. on the back.*

C.A.: Thank *gasp* you.

Yugi: It's okay 

Yami: Do you want me to ask for reviews?

C.A.: *Nod*

Yami: Please review! ^_^


	20. Karaoke

C.A. Yes their in Wales! AT LAST! Now I can start winding this story up.

Anhai: WHAT! But An still hates me!

C.A. I'll sort that out this is still going to be another five chapters I think.

Bakura: I think you better look at the number of reviews this story has.

C.A. O_O SEVEN! *Faints.*

Mokuba: I guess I had better do the thanks.

C.A. *Opening eyes.* Oh no you don't! I'll do it.

Koriku Thank you! here's the next chapter.^_^

Kitten Surprise! It's been updated again Hope you like it.

Penny : Angel of Darkest Dreams Yeah she is isn't she, but she guess slightly more reasonable in this chapter, even if she doesn't talk to Anhai.

The Dark Star Goddess Here's an update and I hope you like it even more.

Lady Shang Here's your update enjoy!

Yana Wow I rendered one of you speechless. O_O

GuardianRowen One of my best? Don't worry about getting carried away I like carried away reviews. ^_^

C.A.: Can some one do the declaimer?

An: I'll do it, C.A. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Amazing by Aerosmith.

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = Words spoken (or in this case sang)in English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Nineteen: Karaoke ! _______________________________________________________________________________

They all booked into the hotel. An was grateful that no one had met us at the airport, she wouldn't have been able to face her old friends, seeing which ones believed that she was a murderess or not. How anyone could believe for a second that she had killed her brother was beyond her, she had been as devoted to Andrew as Mokuba was to Seto.

There was a knock at the door.

An sighed expecting Seto but she was surprised to see Ryou there instead.

[An can I come in?] He asked.

An nodded surprised. Ryou walked in and sat on the couch in the hotel room waiting for An to join him.

[So, what's it feel like coming home?]

[It's weird but...it scares me.] An sighed. [I don't know why, it's funny really.]

[What's funny?]

[Since I moved to Domino, since the time when I think I first got Anhai. I've had this fear, it comes for the strangest reasons.] An explained. [One day I came home and Matt was angry at something and slapped his hand against the counted, and it terrified me, even though I knew that Matt would never hurt me, and when...]

[When what?] Ryou asked.

[Swear you won't tell the others?] An asked taking Ryou's hands in hers.

[I swear.] Ryou said looking at An's eyes and blushing but she didn't notice because she was looking at her hands as she slowly withdrew them from Ryou's and rested them on her lap. 

[I almost opened a portal to the shadow realm.] She said quickly.

Ryou gasped his eyes going wide.

[I can stop it though, I can control it, but when it first happened I was so terrified and it wasn't the shadow realm I was afraid of.] An explained

[What was you afraid of?] Ryou asked.

An shook her head. [I don't know...but it's the same fear I have now, it's as if there is something waiting for me.]

Timidly Ryou placed his hand on An's shoulder.

Blinking back tears An hugged Ryou, a few moments later she broke away. [Thank you.]

Ryou shrugged looking away so she couldn't see his blush.

[What about you? Has your Yami come back yet?] An asked.

[How did you..?] Ryou looked back at An blush forgotten.

[What you mean he has?] An asked. [Has he hurt you?]

[No.] Ryou answered. [That's the odd thing, he's been complaining about how this place is so stupid.]

[Too used to Japan is he, huh?] An asked.

Ryou nodded. [But he hasn't even threatened me.]

[That's good, I'm glad for you, have you told the others he's back and not being horrible?] An asked.

[Not yet...I think Yami and the others will except this new Bakura if he's been around for a while with out half killing me rather than if I tell them now.] Ryou shrugged.

[Giving him a chance to prove that's he's gone good huh? After all Yami would banish him back the shadow realm the second he found out.] An laughed.

[Yeah he would wouldn't he.]

There was another knock at the door. This time it was Yugi.

"Hi Yugi, come in, Ryou and I were just talking." An said.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked.

"Er..."An looked at Ryou who shrugged and back. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Yami said he felt something on the plane, a release of Shadow energy and he thought he felt Yami Bakura at the same time." Yugi said. "He didn't say anything on the plane because there were so many other people around."

"Well if Bakura was back wouldn't one of out group, probably me, be a soulless husk by now?" An asked.

"I guess, anyway Joey and everyone wants to go out clubbing or something, want to come?"

An laughed. "You mean you need me and Ryou to come and be translators?"

Yugi blushed. "Yeah, Kiaba was coming but he has to cheer up Mokuba for some reason, all I caught was 'Damn Disney and their mutts too.' Or something like that."

"Well I'm up for it, Ryou?" An looked over her shoulder where Ryou was still sitting on the couch. He nodded. "Right well give be twenty minuets to get ready."

The boys nodded and left. An grinned, they weren't going to know what hit them. The smile faded as Anhai tied to call her.

/You said until after the exhibition now get lost and leave me have some fun. On second thought I'll make you leave me alone./

*******************************************************************************

Everyone else was dressed in their clubbing clothes when An came down stairs and everyone stared at her.

She still had one armed bandaged and one arm in a cast but they were bother adorned with back belts, some of which had silver studs. A black lace choker was around her neck, she wore shiny black pants were a grey sleeveless top, and sliver chain hung around her waist. She wore black eye shadow both above and below her eyes and dark purple lipstick with no other make up. For once she didn't have the back band of morning on.

"What happened to you?" Joey asked. "If I wasn't in a relationship I'd pounce you!"

"Joey since when were you in a relationship?" Tristan asked.

"Er...umm....Forget I said that." Joey muttered.

An laughed. "Come one are we going out or not?"

An took them to one of her favourite clubs, It was slightly gothic but not so much so that Yugi who was slightly gothic anyway, and his friends who weren't wouldn't feel out of place.

"Hey look it's Karaoke night." Tea pointed out.

"Anyone up for it?" An asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Fine I'll do it one my own."

An jumped up on to the stage and told the guy in charge of the machine what song she wanted. Bakura grabbed a beer mat and luckily had a pen in his pocket, after all he just knew everyone would want to know what An was going to be singing, and she was most likely going to be singing in English.

[_I kept the right ones out. And let the wrong ones in.  
Had an angel of mercy to see me though all my sins.   
There were times in my life...When I was goin' insane.  
Trying to get though  
The pain._]_  
_

"She's good." Yugi said. "What's it mean?"

"I'm trying to write it down for you, pass me more beer mats I'm going to need it in a few moments." Bakura said not looking up from his writing.

__

[When I lost my grip, And I hit the floor.   
Yeah I thought could leave but I couldn't get out the door.  
I was sick and tired of livin' a lie...  
I was wishin' that I  
Would die.]  


An took a breath to start the chorus 

[_It's amazing._]_  
_

Bakura looked up for a second to see An was looking right at him before she averted her gaze to everyone else in the room.

[_With the blink of the eye you finally see the light.  
It's amazing.  
When the moment arrives and you know your going to be alright.  
It's amazing.  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate souls tonight._]_  
_

Bakura slid one beer matt away and he took another one to continue writing. Yugi picked up the first one and started reading. His eyes widened.

[_That one last shot's a permanent vacation.  
And how high can your fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination  
And I just can't tell what tomorrow brings._]_  
_

Yugi passed the matt to Joey who reacted the same way.

__

[You have to learn to crawl. Before you learn to walk.  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk.  
I was out on the street. Just tryin' to survive.  
Scratchin' to stay.  
Alive.]  


An took more breath in for the chorus again.

[_It's amazing.  
With the blink of the eye you finally see the light.  
It's amazing.  
When the moment arrives and you know your going to be alright.  
It's amazing.  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate souls tonight._]_  
_

An looked surprised at all the applause she got, and Ryou Bakura himself was clapping despite the glares he got from those who had read the translation he had made. She thanked everyone and sat at the table Yugi and everyone had clamed stretching her arms over her head.

"Man that made me feel better."

"Better?" Tea asked in disbelief, "What about 'Wishing I would die' Huh?"

"How did you know what the song meant?" An asked.

"I translated it for them." Ryou admitted.

"Oh...so that's what you were doing." An said. "And guys read the chorus again."

_______________________________________________________________________________

An: I can sing?

C.A.: Well you did in this story didn't you?

An: Cool!

C.A.: I know I can't sing to save my life. (Sniff) But Your not going to be so happy in the next chapter.

An: Why? ¬_¬

C.A.: You and the guys run into your old boyfriend.

An: WHAT!!!!

Anhai: An had a boy friend? O_O


	21. An’s Ex !

C.A.: I think I should keep Yami Bakura away from An from now on, he's a bad influence on her.

An: It's your own fault for bring my ex in to the story.

C.A.: You didn't have to go crazy though.

An: I should have done more.

C.A.:*Sigh* Fine.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams I got my Aerosmith CD from Woolworth's actually ^_^ But Aerosmith have been around for a long time (30 years I think O_O They done the 'don't want to miss a thing' for Armageddon.) So you'd have better luck in a big shop like HMV or Virgin. Just look under A in the rock section. 

Yana Well what happened to Anhai is easy, She took the armlet off and left it in the hotel when she left. And I made you speechless again? I'm going to have to work on that, How am I meant to get good reviews if I make people speechless? (Yeah I want reviews call me greedy if you want.^_^)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Mild swearing.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Twenty: An's Ex !

_______________________________________________________________________________

Save for Ryou no one seemed to believe An when she said that the song didn't mean she was suicidal. Honestly they never figured out when she actually was suicidal yet now that she wasn't they though she was.

An's fingers danced along the table so she fisted them, She had left Anhia's item behind and now she felt like she was in withdrawal or something. Brushing some red hair out of her eyes she noticed dome one looking at her from across the room.

"Crap!" An cursed looking down.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"That guy across the room."

"You mean the one that looks like Eminem with a beard?" Joey asked.

"Yeah that pathetic loser." An said. "I really don't want to talk to him."

"Er...to late he's coming over." Tea reported.

An responded with swearing in both English and Japanese.

[My my.] Said the boy. [My Little Orphan Annie has learnt some good cuss words.]

[I always knew them and don't call me that if you want to keep your man hood intact.] An growled.

Everyone looked at An worried, save for Ryou they had no idea what the conversation was about but the could see the hate burning in An's red eyes.

[Well, it seems losing your brother has left it's mark on you.] An's ex said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. [Maybe you want some comfort from someone who understands you.]

An snorted. [As if Ken! We are as over now as we were last year.]

Ken blinked.

[What? You thought you could come over here and offer a shoulder to cry on and I would fall into your arms and forgive you?] An asked getting mad.

The boy answered by shoving his tongue down her throat. Everyone got to their feet, ready to attack Ken if they had too. An pulled herself away from Ken, he went to pull her face back towards his, she helped, by head butting him in the nose.

She broke it some blood splattering onto her forehead.

[Bitch!] Ken shouted.

[It's less that you deserve.] An said calmly as the blood started to slowly trickle down her nose. [Your sick thinking that you could use me in a weak moment to warm your bed when a year earlier I caught you doing just that with my former best friend.]

[What do you expect with all that 'no sex yet I'm not ready' crap you kept feeding me?] Ken took hold of An's wrist, the one in a bandage and started to squeeze. An gasped in pain.

Someone with white hair shoved Ken away.

[Leave her alone!]

Ken shoved Ryou back. [Stay out of this Milky!]

Yami Bakura punched Ken in the nose, he shouted out in pain.

[That's when you get when you fucking cross us.] Yami Bakura said. He walked forward and licked the blood of An's face.

An looked too shocked to push him away.

Ken looked sick.

"Are you still here?" Bakura asked as Ken got to his feet he watch as Bakura slung his arm over An's shoulder and walked the other way.

An walked out of the club. Bakura followed.

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey looked at each other in shock before running after them. When they found them outside Bakura was leaning against the wall of the club and An was rubbing her forehead with her bandaged arm.

"Ew! I can't believe you licked me Bakura!" An complained. "What are you a vampire or something?"

"And I thought you were an expert on Egypt? Vampires didn't exist in Egyptian mythology so how would you expect me to know what they are?" Bakura asked smirking.

"You know everything Ryou knows and I'm sure he knows what a Vampire is, now speaking of Ryou..."

"Yes." Yami said taking over Yugi's body. "Speaking of Ryou what have you done to him?"

"He's fine Pharaoh." Bakura muttered.

"You don't seemed very surprised to see Bakura." Tea pointed out.

"Er..." An answered intelligently.

"Ryou told her earlier today." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura maybe you should let Ryou explain." An suggested.

"Why should I? I might want to have some fun before I give Ryou this body back." Bakura said sticking his face into An's.

An almost lazily hooked two of her fingers though the ring had led it up to his face. "Remember what happened the last time I touched this?"

"You don't really think you can send me to the shadow realm for a second time do you?" I don't know how you done it the first time but..."

"If you don't give Ryou control of his body right now I'll send you back there and this time I'll...make sure you..." An brought her hands to her temples. "I..."

Now Bakura did let Ryou retake control and he caught her she teetered forward, almost fainting.

"An?" Yami put his hand on her arm with the cast.

"Please...take me back to the hotel?"

*******************************************************************************

An lay on her bed in the hotel room. Joey had gone to get Seto, Yugi Tristan and Tea were 'Guarding' Bakura.

/What happened?/ Anhai asked worriedly.

/Shut up./ An answered.

/You must have been sacred or I wouldn't be back here./ Anhai said trying to calm down her Hikari.

/Your back because I felt like I was going though withdrawal. Your an addiction! A foul disgusting drug!/ An replied.

Anhai didn't try talking to An again that night and when Joey and Seto arrived she was asleep. They left before An started talking in her sleep so they didn't hear her.

[Mom..? Andrew..?]

*******************************************************************************

The next day Ryou was sitting in the lobby with Tea and Tristan waiting for the others before they went to the exhibition.

Tea and Tristan were keeping very close eyes on Ryou.

/Stupid pathetic moronic mortals./ Yami Bakura complained.

/Yami.../ Ryou muttered. /They are my fiends, and I don't blame them for not trusting us, after all how many times have you tried to kill them?/

/Well there was the time with monster world, the time in the woods, then when I tried to steal Mokuba's body.../

/It was a rhetorical question./ Ryou interrupted.

/Oh./

Ryou looked up to see Joey Yugi and Mokuba walking down into the lobby.

"Where's An and Kiaba?" Ryou asked.

"An wasn't quite ready yet." Yugi said.

"Seto's waiting for her." Joey added.

/Did Joey just call Kiaba 'Seto'?/ Yami Bakura asked.

/I think so./

"Ryou, how are you?" Yugi asked, he must have noticed that Ryou and Bakura and been talking.

"Fine, you know Yami Bakura isn't so bad when he's not threatening anyone." Ryou said.

/Was that a complement?/

/Possibly./ Ryou admitted.

An came down the stairs then, she wore a long back sleeveless dress with a sliver chain around her waist. Very simple and elegant.

Joey wolf whistled.

Both Kiaba and An glared at him, he shrugged.

/He better take his eyes off her before I cut them out./ Yami Bakura said.

/Yami, An wouldn't like that he's her friend./

/As long as that's all he is./

That proved it, although Ryou found it hard to believe, his Yami _liked_ An.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yami Bakura: AUTHORESS.!

C.A.: Yes?

Y. Bakura: You made me a bloody domestic!

C.A.: Er...you just threatened to cut Joey's eyeballs out. (Shudder) I wouldn't call that domestic.

Y. Bakura: Really?

C.A.: Really.

Y. Bakura: Okay then. 

Ryou: Thanks for calming him down he was giving me a headache.

C.A.: No prob ^_^ Can you do the request for me?

Ryou: Sure, Please Review so C.A. can make my Yami domestic.

Y. Bakura. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Ryou: Eep! *Runs like a bat out of hell*

Y. Bakura: GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC HIKARI!


	22. Yami‘s and Museums

C.A.: Sorry I've taken so long between updates!

Anhai: Why have you taken so long anyway? I don't like An not liking me!

C.A.: Writing an angry Hikari is hard! And FF.net chose today to start acting up. And stop complaining. Besides there's only three chapters and the epilogue left so there.

Koriku I know that was sick, I was trying to get him to kisser and that was what he ended up doing. *Shudder* Stupid Bakura Muse. (Bakura Muse: *Shrug* I don't see what the problem was.)

Yana Reviewer's Block? Could be worse, could be writers block, ^_^ The fact your taking the time to try and say anything about this story makes me happy. (Seto: Some people are easily pleased. C.A. : HEY!)

Iokawen Yeah I think Ryou and Bakura are great they should show up more in the show, Ryou in particular The song was Amazing by Aerosmith, From the Album 'Big Ones'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Mild swearing.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Twenty-one : Yami's and Museums. _______________________________________________________________________________

They all climbed into the taxi, actually it looked more like a mini bus. An and the Kiaba brothers sat in one row then there was Joey Tea and Tristan. Yugi and Ryou sat in the back.

"Ryou are you sure Bakura isn't going to cause any trouble?" Yugi asked.

"You just don't trust me do you?" Ryou sighed.

"No it's the opposite really." Yugi said. "I know how hard it is to go against your Yami, your saw the state I was in after I stopped Yami in that Duel with Kiaba, yet you do it on a regular basis."

Ryou smiled. "Thanks Yugi, that means a lot, and I should tell you that I don't think he's given up on getting the other items but at least for now he's not thinking of that, and he hasn't even threatened me"

"Any idea what caused this turn about?"

"Well before that last shadow game he started I punched him and he came back before yesterday and before An sent him back to the shadow realm I shouted back at him and I think I impressed him or something, he said that was all he wanted from me from the start, me to fight back." Ryou said. "I think in a twisted way he was trying to help me with the beatings."

"Sounds crazy to me." Tea said turning around to look at them from over the back of the seat.

"Your telling me, I don't care as long as it's stopped." Ryou said.

"We're here." Kiaba said as the taxi pulled to a stop.

Everyone got out of the taxi and they walked into the museum. Yugi let Yami take over so he could have a real good look, no one save Yami and An notice Ryou do the same for Bakura.

"An what does this say?" Yami asked pointing at the sign below a stone tablet.

"It just says this was found in the tomb and believed to be the life story of the female guard." And looked up at the tablet and had to bite her cheek to stop laughing.

"What is it?" Yami asked as Bakura walked over and looked at what was getting the attention.

An pointed at one part of the tablet, it was a calving of Anhai, the Pharaoh Yami and the high priest, which looked suspiciously like Seto.

Yami was the tallest.

Bakura wisely locked his jaw shut. Yami just glared at An who shrugged. Yami turned back to the tablet.

"What's this about you using magic to trick the guards into thinking you were a male to get into training under the same Jackal?" Yami said.

"Huh?" Bakura looked at the tablet. "Losers probably couldn't face the fact that a girl could tick them."

"Hey An!" Mokuba said coming to them. "They have Anhai's mummy here."

The group followed Mokuba when An heard a laugh and looked over her shoulder. Joey had found the tablet and were calling Tea and Tristan to look at it.

"Here it is." Mokuba said.

An felt Anhai's feelings at seeing her own dead body and for a moment her anger at the sprit faded and she left Anhai look for herself.

It looked like a typical Mummy, laying in the stone coffin. All bandaged up some of the bandages no longer covered the fingers and parts of the face. The skin had turned a very dark brown and the fingers still had finger nails, a few stands of red hair poked out of some of the bandages. Anhai thanks to the discovery channel had seen what had become of most of the non royal mummy's, even some of the royal mummy's themselves. They had degraded beyond all recognition some had even stopped looking human. Her own body however it seemed had nothing but the best. She turned to Yami her eyes bright from withheld tears.

"Thank you."

Yami just nodded.

Kiaba walked up to them. "Hey have you seen that Tablet? It actually makes you look tall."

Yami glowered at Kiaba and walked off. Kiaba smirked and walked away in another direction.

Anhai gave An back her body and An looked at the mummy herself.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Bakura asked, for both of you.

An nodded.

"I know how you feel, Ryou was watching the TV when someone was going on about carvings on walls and he pointed out some ancient graffiti. Which I remember carving myself." Bakura said.

An smiled. "Thanks Bakura."

Bakura shrugged and walked off. An looked at the mummy for a long time, she noticed that she could see Anhai's ears too, but the lobes and fallen off, probably because if the weight of the gold earrings that were now laying at the bottom of the coffin ether side of Anhai's head. She watched shocked as they glowed a dark purple and vanished.

She couldn't feel any surprise from Anhai, and she didn't want to cause anymore fuss she deicide not to tell anyone.

An hour later everyone was back in the taxi on the way to the remembrance dinner.

"Kiaba just why did you have your own invitation?" Bakura asked, the other still hasn't noticed it wasn't Ryou.

"I funded Andrews work."

"Oh right."

"Bakura, are you going to let Ryou out at all tonight?" An asked with a deliberate and total lack of Tact.

Everyone looked from An to Ryou Bakura and back in total shock, save for Yugi since he had known already.

Bakura huffed. "Fine."

And now that everyone was watching they saw him change back to Ryou.

"Er...Yugi did you know?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tea demanded.

"Yami and I wanted to see if he would behave." Yugi said.

"Bakura said he's leaving the puzzle till last now, he wants to get the other items first." Ryou said.

"We're here" An said before they could talk any further.

As they eat the very rich and expensive food people would get up and say how nice Andrew was, how caring, smart, sweet, kind...

It was starting to drive An up the wall, finally she decided to get up and talk herself. 

"An are you sure about this?" Kiaba asked.

"Yes Seto." An said walking up to the podium.

She took a deep breath. [I want to thank everyone for their kind words, but none of you have mentioned the real Andrew Vet.]

Everyone looked up at her wondered what she was on about.

[My brother was everything you said, but, he once told me that he never wanted to be one of those people that after he was gone everyone was talk the best of him and think the worse of him so this is what I have to say, Yes he was smart and kind and everything but he had one hell of a temper, once in the orphanage where we grew up. Some horrible brat, I can't remember his name stole my teddy bare and stuff from some of the others. My brother, and a boy who would become his best friend.] An smiled at Seto Kiaba. [Knocked seven bells into the kid. Only for him to turn around and shout at me for letting myself be robbed anyway.]

Some of the people laughed.

[We liked playing games and he would always go on this huge ego tip when he beat me and then complained when he go beaten. Especially when it was me.] A few more light chuckles came from the room. [He got in trouble with our adoptive parents before, because I got into a fight in school, I had a black eye, fat lip the works, all because Andrew hadn't stepped in, then again if he had, they wouldn't have had two black eyes each. They didn't know he had been teaching me self defence, that's the kind of man my brother was, he wouldn't do anything for anyone, but he would make sure you could do it yourself." An put a lock of red hair behind her ear. "How many others have experienced that?]

A few people including Seto and Mokuba raised their hands.

[See, if you hadn't thought about how he wouldn't do thinks for you wouldn't remember how he helped you do it for yourself. You need to remember the dark to remember the light, the whole person.] An looked down. [Please, that's what he would have wanted, to be remembered completely not just in part.]

An stepped down to applause.

"Couldn't have said it better." Seto Kiaba said.

*******************************************************************************

Eventually the went back to the hotel. An said she wanted some time alone and headed to her own room.

There she lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

When she opened again she was in her soul room. It looked the same as last time save there was a huge crack in one wall. Was it because she was at odds with Anhai?

"No." Anhai said from the door way, not quiet entering the room.

"That's from out side the club, when you nearly collapsed." Anhai said worriedly. "Can I come in?"

An frowned, she walked up to the wall, the closer she got the more cold and afraid she felt.

"An?" Anhai said she sounded scared now as An rested her hand against the wall, even though she was shivering uncontrollably. "Let me in please!"

The wall crumbled on the other side she could see a corridor and what looked like her mother... Pain shot though An head and she pulled away and clamped her hands over her head.

She felt Anhai hug her and pull her away from where the wall had become a mound of rubble.

An pushed her away and looked back at the rubble only to see that the wall had repaired it self.

"No!" An ran back to the wall and started thumping it, kicking it, ramming against it with all her might. She finally turned back to Anhai. "I know what that was Anhai. That was a memory. That was the corridor to Andrew's Study, and that was my mother. You did something to her didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

Anhai back away from her enraged light.

"Did you kill her?" An asked her hands were fisted at her side and her whole body was shaking with and unhealthy rage. 

"No." Anhai answered. 

An closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Did you hurt her?"

"It might have hurt, yes." Anhai answered.

"I'm going home." An said turned away.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me I'm going home, maybe there you won't be able to repair that wall blocking me from the memories I need to see." An said vanishing from the room.

Anhai fell to her knees in her lights room and wept. "An...those memories will cause you more pain that not knowing."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Please review!


	23. Drawn To The Fear

Sorry this is late, I meant to put it up on Monday but the disk disappeared-I really should take better care of those things. -_-

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo I'm happy you liked it, Here's the next chapter, 

Yana Suspense? Mmmm....Maybe I should dust off my old Resident Evil flicks and actually finish them...

Sherry: *springs up from no where* Yay! Your going to finish R.E. stories!

Mokuba: Hey look C.A. Has another Muse my age!

Sherry: Hello, I'm Sherry Birkin

Mokuba: Hello I'm Mokuba Kiaba.

Sherry&Mokuba: C.A.?

C.A.: *Nervously.* Yes.

Sherry&Mokuba: Can we have a crossover?

C.A.:*Face palms* I have to stop Muses reading the reviews...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

Warnings: Mild swearing.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Twenty-Two : Drawn To The Fear. _______________________________________________________________________________

Yugi lay on his bed in the hotel room looking though is duel deck when his puzzle started glowing.

/Yugi! Yami!/ It was Anhai. /An's going to where she used to live here! You have to stop her please!/

Yami took over and sat up, he had never heard Anhai so sacred before, ever. He got up and ran for Seto Kiaba's room only to run into Bakura and Kiaba himself.

"You heard it to?" Yami asked.

They nodded. Joey ran up to them, Tea following.

"Hey what did you run off for?" Joey demanded.

"Tristan keeping an eye on Mokuba for you, he's sleeping, now what's going on?" Tea asked.

"An's going home and for some reason Anhai is terrified." Yami said.

"It's not far from here, we can talk on the way." Kiaba said leaving the hotel and starting to run.

/Why is Kiaba scared to?/ Yugi asked Yami.

/I don't know/

Ryou frowned as he and the others ran to keep up. "An said before that she was being afraid just being back in this country, why would she go home?"

"She's trying to remember." Kiaba said taking them down an ally.

"Remember?" Joey asked.

"Remember what?" Tea echoed.

Kiaba didn't answer.

Yami put on a burst of speed to get ahead of Seto before stopping and facing him forcing Kiaba to stop too. Everyone stopped watching them and catching their breaths.

"Remember what?" Yami asked looking threatening in the shadows of the ally they were in.

"It's not my place to tell you." Kiaba said.

"Seto I don't care if it you don't want to tell us or not we need to know what happened to An before it destroys her." Yami growled.

"Before? To late Yami." Seto laughed bitterly. "Do you know what she was like before Andrew died? She was like Yugi, yes, exactly like Yugi always smiling and always trying to make everyone else smile. Tell me is the An you know like Yugi?"

Bakura rammed Seto against the wall, everyone backed off he wasn't Ryou Bakura anymore.

"You listen to me!" Yami-Bakura growled. "You are going to tell us or I'll throw Mokuba so far into the shadow realm not even the bigheaded Pharaoh himself will be able to find him."

Seto narrowed his eyes, he knew enough about Yami-Bakura to believe what he was saying. 

"She woke up one night in her brothers study. Her brother was there his throat had been cut so badly that he was nearly decapitated." 

Seto let this hang in air until the shocked pale faces regained some colour.

"The Police walked in and she didn't have a clue what had happened. Her mother was gone without a trace and Andrew's will said that An was to be left in the custody of me and her uncle."

"But..." Tea breathed. "What about her mother?"

"I told you we don't know where she is. An doesn't remember, she doesn't even remember phoning the police, but we know she did I heard the tape." Seto sighed. "However, the tape sounds more like Anhai than An."

"So You think that Anhai killed her brother?" Bakura asked.

"No." Seto said. "I think someone else killed Andrew, and Anhai took care of that person."

*******************************************************************************

An stood at the gates to her house. It was a big house, after all Andrew had been Seto's best friend, more than that actually, and once for his birthday Seto gave him some shares in Kiaba Corp. An had some too, actually she had her and Andrews now thanks to Andrews will which was why so many people thought that she had killed her brother. After all she was now set up for life moneywise.

Those shares had just grown and grown so they had lived in a house which was almost as big as Kaiba's back in Domino. 

An ran her hand down the steel gate. The cold of the metal did more than just chill the skin. It chilled her deeper than bone.

She took a step back from the gate.

She felt Anhai's relief. 

An growled. She stepped forward again and opened the gate.

/I told you I'm going./

/No, please An, Hikari./

An opened the gate and walked up to the house proper, she was not going to back down now. She managed to make it up to the top of the stairs before she stated shaking again.

*******************************************************************************

Yami Seto Joey Bakura and Tea ran up the stairs. They had found the front gate and door open and had started to panic. Seto seemed to know where to head so they followed him, they found An in one of the corridors.

She turned to the sound of their running. 

She was white it was plain to see she was scared half out of her wits and taking pity on her Yami and Bakura withdrew to their soul rooms letting their lights try to calm her.

"I'm not leaving yet." An said even though she was shaking.

"Are you sure? Why don't we come back in the day?" Tea asked.

"No!" An shouted and she seemed to jump at the sound of her own voice. "If I g-go back I won't be brave enough to return."

An turned and kept walking forward, she opened the door ahead and walked thought that corridor before stopping and hugging herself.

"It was here, this was what I saw in my soul room..." She whispered to herself as she slumped down to her knees, Kiaba knelt one side of her and Ryou the other.

Yugi walked past them and frowned.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: This is short don't you think?

Yugi: Just make the next one longer.

C.A.: thanks Yugi. ^_^

Yugi: No problem.

Y. Bakura: I got too shove Kiaba into the wall!! ^___^ WHOO! Violence. 

Yami: Yeah? You wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't stopped him running first.

Y. Bakura: Would have.

Yami: Wouldn't

Y. Bakura: Would.

Yami: Wouldn't

Y. Bakura: Would.

Ryou: *Sigh* Please review.

Yami: Wouldn't

Y. Bakura: Would.

Yami: Wouldn't

Y. Bakura: Would.

C.A.: SHUT UP WILL YOU?

Yami & Yami Bakura: Eep!

C.A.: And I will put up the last chapter on Thursday, providing I don't lose the ****** Disk again. ^_^::


	24. Answers

Oops late again, not I didn't lose the tape, my Father needed the computer for work. Here's the next chapter for you all. It's really the end of the story, but there is one last chapter to come to tie up some lose ends and to give you a taste of the sequel.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Chapter Twenty-Three : Answers _______________________________________________________________________________

Yugi looked around. "This place...someone's here, something happened here."

An looked up she seemed to be hyperventilating. Kiaba and Ryou tried to hold her down but she stood anyway.

"Like w-what?" She asked but was shocked when she notice Yugi wasn't Yugi anymore.

"I can feel it, something is trying to come back."

/Stop him. / Anhai shouted.

"Yami what are you doing..." Seto asked, An was to scared to tell him to stop, but she couldn't tell where the fear came from.

Yami's third eye started glowing in the middle of his forehead he held out his hand. "I think we should speed this up and get some answers."

/No!/

An backed away from the strange black hole appearing in the passage.

"What...what is that?"

"An entrance To the shadow realm." Ryou said. "Yami what are you doing?"

"The Shadow Realm? Anhai why do your want him to stop..?" An asked herself but she trailed of when she saw something coming out of the hole.

A woman stepped out of the hole. She looked at each of the teens in turn. An had been stepping back slowly. She narrowed her eyes and walked forward. An looked like she couldn't breath. She was terrified. Seto stepped half way in front of her. Joey joined him.

[Keep away from her.] Seto warned the woman in English.

The woman slapped Seto across the face, with such force that he fell to his knees.

/An run!/ Anhai cried.

"Run!" Seto shouted at the same time, He kicked out with his leg tripping the woman.

An was to scared to move and everyone else was to shocked to stop the woman as she got up and took hold of An's wrist and held it in a painful vice like grip. An didn't even notice the pain or the bandage turning red. Seto who had regained his feed growled. Joey had hold of his arm. 

[You -can't...be here]" An tripped over the words pathetically, even in English.

/Let me help you. / Anhai said. /You know what she'll do to you if your don't, your friends too./

The woman pulled An closer to her. [Give me the armlet!]

An gasped for breath as she was lifted almost off her feet. [Please...stop.]

[Let her go!] Seto threatened. 

"I knew she had something to do with this." He muttered to himself

"Who is she?" Joey asked.

The woman acted as if she hadn't heard Seto, or Joey her eyes hungrily took in the sight of the black band on An's arm.

[Give it to me!] She reached for it on An's arm it glowed burning the woman's hand but An's arm was untouched. The band seemed to bubble as if it was burning, then they realised it was in fact a black ribbon pulling away from the band. Revealing Anhai's silver armlet underneath. She had been wearing it all along in plan sight.

/I would never hurt you, and I won't hurt your friends. /

/You hurt my mother./ An shook her head. /Andrew was killed because of you./

/To protect you. / Anhai said. /And Andrew was killed before I was awakened fully. This woman would do anything for my powers. Can you imagine what she would do with them? She is going to kill you Aibou, Please...let me stop her./

The woman pushed, more like threw An to the floor.

Yami and Ryou, who was now Yami Bakura moved forward to her.

"Don't move anyone!" The woman pulled a knife from the back of her belt.

An had seen that knife before.

/Let me help you! Please! /

"You can have the armlet." An said rising to her feet. [You can have the armlet if you catch me!]

Looking a lot like Anhai she kicked on leg out and knocked the woman's legs from under her.

An then ran past the woman.

She ran and ran until she reached the study. His Study. She picked up a photo on the table. The blood had been washed out of the carpet but she could still smell it, or maybe it was just her imagination.

[You always was too sensitive. I knew you'd come here.]

[I don't know how you can dare to enter this room.] An growled, still out of breath yet still looking dangerous. [Catch.]

The woman caught the photo. [How sweet a family reunion.] She spat before letting it fall and stepping over it.

[I guess you caught me.] An said. [I guess I have to give 'it' to you.]

[You think you can control that kind of power?]

An closed her eyes. When she opened them Anhai was there. The woman sensed the difference. She took a step back.

Third eye glowing Anhai lifted her hand.

The woman went flying out of the room. Hitting the passage wall with a sickening crack. Anhai waved her hand to one side and the knife flew out of her hand. It landed at Bakura's feet. He and the others had been looking for An they had stopped dead when they had seen the woman flying out of the room and smacking very hard and painfully into the wall.

[You have no right to enter that room. NO RIGHT!] Anhai screamed.

"Anhai." Yami said, he narrowed his eyes worried that Anhai was losing it.

[You killed in that room.] Anhai's voice faltered for a moment. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! For a power that would have destroyed you anyway!"

The silence caused from that comment was tangible.

Tears flowed like a river from Anhai's eyes.

[You going to kill me?] The woman asked.

[She should.] Seto said.

Bakura nodded in agreement.

Anhai looked down. When she looked up again it was An 

[No.] An looked at the woman. [I'm not like you I don't kill family. And I won't send you back to the Shadow Realm.]

The woman looked up from the floor she hadn't moved from where she had landed.

[You can't do just nothing!] She sounded worried.

[Oh I won't. I'm going to phone an ambulance and the police.] An said. [I'll tell them what I've already done how when you lunged at me I rammed you though the door and you kept going and hit the wall...I just won't motioned the shadow powers. The police already know what you did to my brother you're going to prison for the rest of your miserable fucking life.]

An ran one had down her bandaged arm. [I almost killed myself because of you, I had really started to think that I had killed you. If you want to finish your life sentence faster you can follow my example, but I think this way is better. You ruined my life. Now I've wrecked yours.]

She took the armlet off, slowly unravelling the black ribbon that still covered parts of it reviling the rest of the silver band complete with an eye on what could be considered the front. 

She left it on the floor a few inches from the woman's foot. 

[I'll just leave this here while I phone the police. If you want it take it.]

"An what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Don't interfere guys." An warned. "This is something that should have happened before we even met."

A few moments later she was back. Everything was identical. No one had moved save Yami, who had gone into the study.

An picked up her armlet and put it back in its proper place. On her arm.

Yugi walked out of the study. Yami must have thought that he was no longer needed. 

Yugi showed the picture to the others.

"Hey An why is this woman here with you and this guy?" Tea asked.

"That 'guy' is Andrew. That woman who took us into her house and him out of this world."

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"You mean..." Ryou said slowly. "This woman who killed your brother is your..."

"Mother." An finished. "Adoptive mother."

An's 'mother' looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I don't understand. What's going on." Joey asked.

"Andrew, he couldn't get anything for me from the dig's he worked in, in Egypt. However, he bought me a present from a stall near by. He didn't know the armlet had been stolen thousands of years ago, by Bakura, from the very dig he was working on. Anhai's tomb. He gave it to me on my birthday. It was beautiful, I fell in love with it instantly but I didn't put it on. I put it in my secrets box to keep it safe. Month's later, 'Mom' was going out to a meeting or something. She wore a black dress but she thought it was missing something."

An sniffed, she was determent not to fall apart. Ryou was shaking his head and Yugi's eyes were wide, they knew what was coming.

"I loved my mom and I love the Armlet, I thought whom better to lend it to. Mom would look so much better in it that little clumsy me. But when she came the next morning she looked...different. She thanked me for the present, that she would treasure it. But I had told her the night before that I wanted it back. So as told her so..."

[It's wrong to take back a present once it's been given.] An's mom said. Showing that she could understand Japanese just chose not to speak it. 

[It wasn't a present, it was a lone, and I shouldn't have loaned it to you. If I had worn it as soon as I got it I would have known...Mom don't you see, the armlet drove you insane, it was never meant for you!] An paused to regain control of herself and her voice. 

"One night, Andrew gave it back to me. I didn't know then that Anhai had told him to, to save me _and_ Mom. The day after, no, he gave the armlet back after midnight, so it was the same day, my birthday, I found Andrew, dead, his...his throat cut open...in that study...so...so I done what any terrified girl would do...I ran to mom...but she attacked me...I ran but but..."

"She caught you." Tea said horrified.

"She hit me over and over...demanding the armlet but I had hidden it I didn't want her to have it again. I ran again to the study...insists told me to go back to my brother...but of course he couldn't help me now...or ever again...I hid under the desk. Where I kept my secret box...I pulled out the armlet, the last thing Andrew had ever given me. The last thing he would give anyone. Then mom found me. She said she was going to kill me like she killed Andrew...Then Anhai took over and she broke away. Another chase started but Anhai all the stress, she couldn't breath, and she couldn't get away, so...she sealed 'mom' in the shadow realm. She left me in control again once I was in the study, again. " An laughed bitterly. "Someone had called the police... I didn't remember but it was Anhai that had done it like she had sent mom to the shadow realm...my only other family was Uncle Matt. They sent me to him a week later. I joined School a week after that."

"All this happened a fortnight before we met?" Tea asked shocked.

An nodded she had started crying again. Kiaba put his arms around her.

"I have a dumb question." Joey asked. "Why is your mom still on the floor? She's been shooting glares at us she's said a few words but she hasn't moved."

"Anhai's fault. She over used her powers. When I said I wrecked mom's life I meant it even if it was an accident." An sighed again. "Mom probably won't go to prison for all this after all."

'Mom' growled at her daughter. 

"She's insane. You can't put an insane person on trial. But when Anhai threw her into the wall...When I threw her into the wall...her back broke. She'll never walk again."

An walked to one of the windows, "Here they come."

Sirens could be heard coming closer...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Crossover Authoress: And that's that.

An: What's that the end?

C.A.: Well, there's the epilogue and then...

Anhai: Oh no.

C.A.: All together guys!

YGO Cast: SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL!

Anhai: Oh Ra.

C.A. Please Review. ^_^


	25. Shadow Runner

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Blah" = Japanese

[Blah] = English

Blah= Welsh

/Blah/ = Telepathy.

__

Blah = Thoughts, emphasis, un-translated welsh. 

************************ = change scene. 

****

_______________________________________________________________________________

The White Metals 

Silver.

Epilogue : Shadow Runner.

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was nightfall and the shadows were slowly taking over the land. It had been twenty-four hours since the police had arrested An's mother.

An sat on the edge of the roof of the hotel. Her legs dangled over the side.

"I thought you were scared of heights." Seto said behind her.

"Got over it." An sighed not turning around, that was a really bright moon up there tonight. "Ask Ryou about it some time."

"Ryou? Still I don't like you sitting on the edge like this, is it going to be third time the charm?" Seto asked. "Should I get Tea up her to talk you away from the edge, she just had a long conversation about the evils of Aerosmith songs with me."

An snickered, sure Tea was all right but when she had a point to make she wouldn't really shut up.

"Hardly." An answered. "And if you get her up her I'll throw you off the roof."

"As if you could." Seto said. But he really meant 'are you sure you don't need anyone to talk too.'

An sighed. "If I was still depressed enough to let myself die I would have let mom do that."

"So why are you here."

"I just broke my Mom's back Seto."

"That was Anhai." Seto said.

"We're practically the same person Seto." An sighed. "We just need time to think."

Seto didn't reply. An heard footsteps going off into the distance. An smiled. Seto would be waiting by the door back inside. She would bet her soul on that.

/I don't think I can go home yet./ An told Anhai.

/Why it was self-defence./ Anhai said. /And I was the one who done it and she was trying to kill you in case you've forgotten./

/Anhai, I,...we...okay you have powers that you can't control and they're leaking into me. I can feel it. We can't risk what's left of my family./ An held the armlet in her hands. /I don't think we can go back until we can control this/

/You could drop it of the roof./

/What about you?/

An felt the mental equivalent of a shrug.

/No. Your my Yami and I can't throw you away./ An said. /But what are we going to do?/

/I think I can get us off the roof with no one knowing, I think we can get us anywhere we want to go ./

/How?/

/The shadow Realm./ Anhai said. /Head towards the darkest shadow on the roof./

An stood and headed towards the darkness...

*******************************************************************************

The next morning Seto was asleep in the door way to the roof. He woke up as the light of dawn struck his face. He searched the roof but there was no sign of An.

Seto sighed. She might have gotten past him while he was asleep. He walked back to his room.

*******************************************************************************

Bakura woke up early for him. He hadn't closed the curtains and the early rays of dawn drilled their light into his eyes. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but the sun was still in his eyes there was now escaping it.

He sat up rubbing his eyes. He was still tried but doubted he would get back to sleep. He went to pick up his ring from the bed side table to find a letter on it.

__

'Ryou and Bakura.

I have to go for a while I don't know how long. It may be a long while. 

I'm sure you understand.

An and Anhai'

Something fell out of the letter. It was the Mystic Elf card. Bakura re-read the letter. He had never gotten dressed do fast before and was out of the room running towards the Kaiba's room. He ran right into Seto, Mokuba was at his side. Mokuba was crying. Seto held a note in his hand.

"She left you one too?" He asked.

Bakura nodded.

The three of them sat in the Kaiba's room, Seto had ordered breakfast for the three of them. Mokuba and Bakura had fallen back to sleep on the couch when there was a banging on the door. The two jolted awake. Seto went to open the door. Joey was there, he had a note in his hand too.

"I know." Seto said tiredly before the pale Joey could say anything. "I've told the police but I don't think we'll see her again until she's ready."

No one knew that now in Egypt a hooded man was finding an unconscious welsh red-haired girl in a dark ally.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Evil cliff-hanger for the end of the story!

An: Am I dead?

C.A.: Of course not! How can I do a Sequel if you dead? 

Ryou: Are the Yami's going to able to take on their own forms in the sequel?

C.A.: I don't know, The sequel takes place a year from now so you could have figured out how to do it my then, and it will be after battle city so Malik and Isis are in there, but I'm not sure yet. BUT!

Anhai: But?

C.A.: I'm only doing a sequel if I get reviews telling me too.

So Please Review.

******************************************

But here's a sneek peek if your interested.

******************************************

__

Ryou was walking home from school when he got the feeling again. He looked around but there was no one around, so no one could be watching him.

He shook the feeling off, or tried to, he didn't like the thought of going home to an empty house After all his father was in Egypt with An. He changed direction and headed to Yugi's shop instead, he wouldn't mind him staying for a while.

He was almost there when he found a heap on the ground.

A Yugi shaped heap.

"Yugi?" Ryou knelt next to his beat-up friend. "Yugi! What happened?"

"I don't know...the puzzle...they took the puzzle..." Yugi passed out.

Ryou picked up Yugi had carried him to the shop.

*******************************************************************************

Remember Review if you what to see what happens. ^_^


End file.
